The Avengering Twin
by SuperDemi-WitchAvenger
Summary: For years the Jackson twins have been separated, but when they are both forced back into high school they will finally have the chance to meet once again. All Percy and Merida wanted was peace and quiet-though Merida also wanted to stop being compared to Princess Merida-though nothings ever peaceful for a Jackson.
1. Prologue

_**The Avengering Twin:**_ _ **Percy Jackson/Avengers**_ _ **For years the Jackson twins have been separated, but when they are both forced back into high school they will finally have the chance to meet once again. All Percy and Merida wanted was peace and quiet-though Merida also wanted to stop being compared to Princess Merida-though nothings ever peaceful for a Jackson.**_

 _ **This is set after Age of Ultron, and Pietro's alive. The Maximoff twins are 17 in this story as Marvel never said there age, and Percy's 17. It's kind of like a going to high school story, as in it The Seven plus Nico, Will and Calypso are in high school along with the Maximoff twins and my OC Merida. The OC Merida will have the same eye colour as Percy but her hair will be red and messy (So she's kind of a sea-greened eye, non-Scottish Merida) and she'll be good with a bow and arrow. I wanted to say this encase someone decided to read the story then got mad that I didn't write in the Blurb what was written above. I would have written it but I couldn't think of a way to include it and make the blurb short.**_

 _ **Also I'm Australian, though to those who have read my other works you might know that, but I wanted to say that to everyone else as some of the words will be different. And as I am Australian and have never been to the US in my life I will probably get some things wrong so feel free to correct me (though I may not change it if it's something big). Also this is going to be my main fanfiction that I'll be working on so the updates for others might be a bit slow, but I'm working on them I promise.**_

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Avengers or PJO and HoO.**

* * *

Chapter 1-Polouge:

 _Flashback:_

 _Two twins played in the sandbox at their kindergarten .One a boy with straight black hair and sea-green eyes and the other a girl with curly red hair and sea-green eyes. The two were as close any twins could be, even though Percy was half-an-hour older then Merida. They had been waiting for their mother to pick them up, so they decided to play whist they wait, and it had turned into a laughing concert-well for Merida- Percy had stood up to do a superhero pose but had tripped over his own feet causing him to land on his back with a 'Hump'. Merida had known that her brother wasn't hurt and dissolved into a fit of giggles._

" _Meanie," said the Percy whist crossing his arms over his chest and pouting like the four year old he was._

 _Merida let out another series of giggles, before falling backwards in the sand and rolling from side to side whist clutching her stomach. Percy let out a huff before his face lit up like Christmas, and a mischief twinkle lit up in his sea-green eyes._

" _Oh Merida," he sang. Merida sat up, before saying "Yes", then dissolving into giggles again. Percy crawled over to his sister and tackled her to the ground before tickling her. The small red head started laughing even more and tried to push her brother away, though it did not work and it turned into a tickle war._

 _ ***~*T.A.T*~***_

" _What am I to do with you two," said Sally-the twins mother-when she walked up to them, to see them covered from head to toe in sand._

 _The twins looked at each other before laughing once again; Sally shook her head but scoped the two of them up._

" _You are both going to have a long shower to get that dirt off," sighed Sally._

" _Sorry mummy," said the twins at the same time. Sally looked at the two four year olds and melted, they both had an apologetic look on their faces that would make anyone melt-'well besides Gabe' she thought-._

" _How could I stay mad at you two? Just promise you won't do it again," Said Sally, the last part more sternly then the rest._

" _Yes mummy," said the twins. Sally fondly shook her head knowing that the two of them wouldn't keep the promise as this was the third time this week it had happen, each time the twins promising they wouldn't do it again. She set the twins down and took one of their hands in each of hers._

 _ ***~*T.A.T*~***_

 _As Sally and the twins walked down the sidewalk of one of the busy Manhattan streets, Sally knew something was going to go wrong and that's exactly what happened._

 _As one of the shop alarms went off, a woman ran out a hoddie casting a shadow over her face, ripped jeans, a backpack slung over her shoulder and a gun in her hand. Sally pulled the twins closer to her, though she didn't need to as they were frighted by the woman and clung to their mother's hands._

 _Sally rushed away from the woman whist holding her children's hands tight._

" _Mummy what's going on?" asked Percy. Sally stopped and dragged the twins into an alley, and hiding in the shadows before dropping to her knees._

" _You're too young to know, the both of you," Sally whispered. Percy and Merida both lunched themselves at their mother; Sally didn't hesitate to wrap her arms around the two twins._

" _Mummy," said Merida, "I want to go home, I'm scared."_

 _Sally nodded and grabbed the twin's hands before looking them in the eyes._

" _I want you to never let go of my hand and to stay as close to me as possible, got it," Sally said. The twins nodded, and looked back at the chaos that was happing before turning back to their mother. As they were about to leave the darkness of the alley Percy and Merida locked eyes, having a mental conversation that only the two of them could hear. 'I'll keep you safe I promise' Percy said/thought, 'I know you will, and I'll keep you safe to' said/thought Merida. The two broke eye contact and walked with their mother into the chaos._

 _ ***~*T.A.T*~***_

' _Merida' though Sally and Percy as they saw a person ran between Sally and the red haired causing her to let go of her mother and get lost in the crowd._

" _Merida," screamed the two of them, and they begin searching for the short red head._

 _ ***~*T.A.T*~***_

' _Percy, Mum,' thought Merida as the man ran between her and her mother causing her to let go and get lost in the crowd._

 _She tried moving against them but it was impossible, every time she tried a person would block her path and knock into her causing her to fall backwards of walk backwards._

 _As she got to an area where the crowds begin to thin out she sat on a bench and cried her eyes out, 'would she ever see them again,' she thought. She was only four yet here she was lost in the big apple, and all she wanted was to go home and snuggle up to her mother and brother while watching movies._

 _She curled up into a ball and slowly rocked back and forth not caring if she fell of the bench._

" _Hey kid, you ok?" a woman's voice asked. Merida looked up to see the woman who had broken into the shop-though Merida didn't know it-._

" _I got separated from my mummy and brother," she said, though it was more of a whisper._

" _Do you want me to help you find them," asked the woman. Merida's eyes lit up and she nodded furiously, the lady held her hand out and Merida uncurled herself and took the woman's hand. She stood up and followed the woman. Now may would say that it was an unsafe thing to follow a person you had just meet, but Merida was only four so she still had much to learn and unfortunately for her she would be learning about how to survive the new world quickly._

 _As Merida walked with lady she didn't notice burn mark-though mostly hidden-on the ladies neck that was the symbol of Hydra._

* * *

 _ **Thanks for reading, and I hope you like it.**_


	2. Thirteen Years Later

_**The Avengering Twin:**_ _ **Percy Jackson/Avengers**_ _ **For years the Jackson twins have been separated, but when they are both forced back into high school they will finally have the chance to meet once again. All Percy and Merida wanted was peace and quiet-though Merida also wanted to stop being compared to Princess Merida-though nothings ever peaceful for a Jackson.**_

 _ **Sankrisid23:**_ _ **Don't worry I wasn't planning on making Merida more powerful then Percy I was planning on making Merida ether the same power as Percy, as they're both twins.**_

 _ **Also I suggest you watch Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.D as this is going to included them. And also sorry if Wanda and Pietro's accents are bad, I'm not really good at writing accents. And falcon will be based off of his character from Avengers Assemble a bit. Also the school might not be like it is in America, again Australian so it will be different.**_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ **I don't own Avengers or PJO and HoO.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Thirteen Years Later

 _ **Percy POV**_

"Mum please don't make me go to school," begged Percy, it had only been a month since Gaea had been killed and all of the seven were still recovering.

"Percy I have already told you, you are going to school. You missed out last year which means you are a year behind," Sally said, arms across her chest and giving him a look that clearly said _'do not argue'._ He backed down upon knowing that no matter how hard he argued he wouldn't win, his mother was more stubborn then even himself.

"Fine," he mumbled, causing Sally to smile.

"Good, and plus Annabeth's going to the same high school," said Sally. His head snapped up and he started running to the door, but stopped when his mother called him back.

"Percy sweetie, your still in your pj's," called Sally, he looked down and indeed he was still in his pj's. So he raced back to his room and put on some normal clothes before heading back into the kitchen, grabbing his bag and saying goodbye to his mother.

Walking out the door he broke into a run heading for the train station that would help him get to school.

 _ ***~*T.A.T*~***_

"Hey Seaweed brain," spoke Annabeth, taking the free seat next to Percy.

"Hi Wisegirl," he replied, leaning into to kiss Annabeth.

"PDA," shouted Leo who had taken a set across from the two of them. Leo had come back a week after the second Giant War, riding on Festus with Calypso behind him.

"Leo," shouted Calypso, whacking her boyfriend over the head.

"Ouch sunshine that hurt," Leo said, whist rubbing his head.

"Well maybe then you shouldn't interrupt people," scowled Piper.

"Oh come on you know you love me Beauty Queen."

"Keep dreaming Repair Boy."

"How long do you think this will last?" asked Will, nudging his head towards the two currently bickering demigods.

"Who knows," said Jason.

"I wish Piper wasn't bickering then she could have charmspeaked them… Well Leo," said Hazel. The other demigods-plus the goddess/titan Calypso-nodded at Hazel's statement.

"Piper, Leo can you please stop bickering," said Jason.

The two whipped their heads around before shouting "No."

"Well you tried," said Nico, patting Jason's back. After the second Giant War Nico had become more of the mythomagic kid he had been and not the withdrawn kid he had become.

"Piper can you charmspeak Leo to be quiet please?" asked Frank.

Piper turned her head towards Frank and nodded before turning back to Leo and charmspeaking him to be quiet.

"Now can we just have a train ride with no bickering or fighting?" asked Annabeth. The demigods said words of agreement, and they started to have a peaceful train ride until Percy, Jason and Nico started arguing about whose father was better.

' _Ah the life of a demigod,'_ thought Percy. Yep he wouldn't have it any other way.

' _Ok maybe I would, it would be nice if Merida was here,'_ he thought, before pushing the thought to the back of his head. It had been thirteen years; she was most likely dead, though voice in his head said that he would have known if his twin sister had died.

 _ ***~*T.A.T*~***_

 _ **Merida POV**_

"I am not going to high school, end of discussion," said Merida.

"Mer you're going, it's your chance at a normal life," replied Natasha. She glared at the assassin and Natasha glared back more forcefully, but she didn't back down.

"I think it vould be fun," said Wanda, causing both Pietro and Merida to look at her as though she grew an extra head.

"How vould it be fun?" asked Pietro, he had survived the gunshot wounds thanks to his increased metabolism and the regeneration cradle.

"Ve vould get to meet kids our age," Wanda said.

"Ok good point, but still," Merida said.

"You're going end of discussion," Steve said sternly.

"Vhat he is on this too," said Pietro.

"We were all on it," replied Steve.

Merida thought of all the ways out of the situation, she knew that lying was out of the question as the two assassins and Wanda would catch her out. So she went with her last option.

"Please, please don't make us go I'll do anything," she begged, on her knees and everything.

"How about go to school," mocked Tony, she stood up and glare at Tony.

"Shut up Stark," she growled.

"Nope," laughed Tony, causing Merida to growl again and launch herself at the genius.

"Ok no killing," said Sam as he grabbed her by the waist.

"Let me go Wilson," she growled.

"Will you try to kill Tony?" he asked, she relaxed and nodded. As Sam put her down she launched herself back at Tony, this time Pietro grabbed her as he was the only one fast enough.

"Oh come on," she said, as Pietro threw her other his shoulder and walked to the entrance of the facility.

"Finally she's going," Rodey said.

"Heard that," she growled out.

"Can you do anything besides growling?" Pietro asked.

"Shut it Quicky," she said, before asking, "Oh and would you put me down?"

"Vill you try to kill Stark?" Pietro asked, Merida thought about it for a while before answering with a, "No." Pietro put her down and Merida turned towards Steve.

"What do we do if they know were Avengers?" she asked, before sending a quick glare to Natasha as she was the one who had released the S.H.I.E.L.D files into the words. Even though it was for a good reason it would have been nice if Merida could have been warned as all her secrets-well the ones S.H.I.E.L.D-would be released to the world.

"It's your choice on what you do, you can pretend to go by a different name or you can tell them," Steve answered. Pietro, Wanda and Merida nodded before walking out. Yep as the three of them were seventeen they were being forced to go to high school-well besides Wanda as she wanted to go-.

"Well I don't know about you too but I am going to try my absolute hardest to get into trouble and get expelled," Merida broke the silence. She had always been one of the trouble makers of the group-along with Tony and Pietro-so of course she would cause trouble.

"You know vhat even if you get expelled vhey vill put you into another school," said Wanda. Both Merida and Pietro let out a, "damnt," at Wanda's logic.

"Vill ve can still try," Pietro said, causing Wanda to hold up a hand with red swirling around it in a threating way. The two Avengers backed down as they knew that when Wanda was mad there was no way to stop her.

"Ok fine we won't try to get ourselves expelled, though can we still cause trouble?" she said, asking the second part. Wanda nodded and the three Avengers went on their way, for their first day of high school in a very long time.

 _ ***~*T.A.T*~***_

The three Avengers walked into the school gates.

"And velcome to the living hell," said Pietro in an announcers voice whilst throwing his arms out nearly hitting the two girls that were on either side of him.

"Let's just vind the administration office," said Wanda pushing her brother's hand down whilst Merida did the same.

"But vhere is it?" asked Pietro.

"Well why don't we ask Quicky," she said. Pietro crossed his arms and stuck his tongue out at her, causing her to mutter, "Real mature Pietro, real mature." Wanda just shook her hand and walked towards a girl and started to ask her, after the conversation Wanda came walking back to the two with the girl trailing behind her.

"Are you Quicksilver and Tempest?" the girl asked, whist pointing at Pietro and Merida, though Merida see that the girl had to think of their–superhero-names.

"Yeah we are," answered Merida at the same time Pietro said, "Yes ve are."

"Cool, I'm Calypso, and don't worry me and my friends are also new, so you can follow us to the office," Calypso said.

"Wait if your new how do you know where the office is?" she asked.

"We have a friend who went here for a short time and she told us, and one of us went here for a short period of time also but had to leave, but now's coming back," answered Calypso.

"Ok," she said. They followed Calypso towards a large group of teenagers, who looked up when they approached.

"Hey Sunshine, who are these?" asked a Hispanic looking kid.

"I'm Vanda, this is my brother Pietro and our friend Merida," answered Wanda. Merida saw a boy with black hair and sea-green eyes stiffen when her name was called. _'What was that about'_ she thought, she didn't recognise the boy, but then again if it was from her past –five years and younger- she wouldn't remember. She mentally cursed Hydra for taking her memories and everything else they had done.

"Wait like the Avengers," said a blond haired superman.

"Yes like the Avengers, Tempest, Scarlet Witch and Quicksilver," she said pointing to each of them in turn.

"Cool, I'm Jason, I guess you've already meet Calypso, this is Piper, Leo, Hazel, Frank, Percy, Annabeth, Nico and Will," blond superman-Jason-said, pointing to each person as he said there name.

"I said will show them to the administration office, as they don't know where it is," said Calypso.

"Always the helper Sunshine aren't you," said Leo, swing an arm around Calypso.

"Well one of us has to be," replied Calypso, playfully hitting Leo's chest.

"Hey," shouted Leo, before sticking his tongue out at Calypso.

"Now while those two flirt how about we go to the administration office," offered Piper. The three Avengers each answered Piper in their own way; Wanda said, "Shouldn't we wait," Pietro shrugged and Merida nodded.

"Don't worry once they see us leaving they'll come," answered Piper, and with that the group what towards the office, Calypso and Leo indeed catching up once they saw them walking.

 _ ***~*T.A.T*~***_

"New students?" asked a lady when the group walked in, they all nodded and the lady bent down to grab something before coming back up with a pile of books.

"These are you dairy's, names are on them, timetables in the plastic sleave on the first page and a map of the school is at the back," the lady said in a bored voice, before turning back to a computer screen.

"Rude," Merida heard Percy say under her breath. There was something about Percy that she couldn't place she felt like she knew him and she assumed that they had been good friends before she lost her memories but it felt like it was something more.

"Merida," shouted Wanda in her ear.

"Hey no need to shout in the ear," she said, rubbing her ear.

"You vere off in daydream land, had to get you out somehov," replied Wanda, handing Merida her school diary. She looked at the timetable for a while before Wanda walked over.

"It vays English," Wanda said.

"Thanks," she said.

"Who's got English?" called Percy.

"Who with," replied Leo.

"Ah my ste…Mr. Blowfish," Percy said. _'Had Percy been about to say stepdad'_ thought Merida, _'wait why would it matter'_ she backtracked.

"Me," called Merida, Leo, Annabeth and Calypso. As the English-her, Percy, Leo, Annabeth and Calypso- people started to walk out she waved goodbye to the group-manly Wanda and Pietro as she barely knew the others- before walking into the hallway and following the others to their classroom.

* * *

 _ **And there was chapter two, thanks for reading and sorry again if the accents weren't that good and sorry if I got the school system wrong.**_


	3. Start of Hell

_**The Avengering Twin:**_ _ **Percy Jackson/Avengers**_ _ **For years the Jackson twins have been separated, but when they are both forced back into high school they will finally have the chance to meet once again. All Percy and Merida wanted was peace and quiet-though Merida also wanted to stop being compared to Princess Merida-though nothings ever peaceful for a Jackson.**_

 _ **This is going to mention some of the things that happened in Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D, so you might want to watch it as, spoilers. Or you can just look up Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D berserker staff.**_

 _ **Ok so I updated the first two chapters, cause when I read through them I realised that I made mistakes.**_

 _ **Sorry that this took so long, I had writers block and assessments.**_

 _ **Read end notes after chapter please.**_

* * *

Chapter 3: Start of hell

 _ **Percy POV:**_

Percy looked towards the red haired Avenger. Was it possible that it was her, or was it just bad luck that the two red heads were alike?

' _Ok Percy what does Tempest have in common with Merida?'_ he asked himself.

' _Well let's see; they both got red hair._

 _Both got sea-green eyes-which are also the same colour as mine-._

 _Both have the same first name-yeah well so does Merida from the movie, wow real life Movie Merida, ok off topic again Percy, stupid ADHD-._

 _And they both have that mischief look in their eyes, which makes you want to run for the hills._

 _And Merida would have had water powers like mine, which is what Tempest has,'_ Percy frowned, thoughts racing through his head.

"Hey you ok?" asked Annabeth, squeezing his hand. Percy looked at Merida, then back at Annabeth hoping she understood.

"You think it's her," Annabeth said, Percy nodded in confirmation.

"Well, maybe it is," Annabeth said.

"How would it be her, Mer disappeared when we were five, she's most likely dead," Percy said, calling his sister by her nickname that she had when they were kids, whilst looking at the floor.

"Well let's think, you once said that when you and Merida were younger, you could always tell when the other was in danger," Annabeth said, looking at him for confirmation, which he nodded to, "then you would know if she was truly dead."

He looked up at the stormy grey eyes of his girlfriend, before answering with a nod.

"Well then do you really think she's dead?" Annabeth asked which he shook his head to. He had always been the one who never gave up hope on Merida, even when others did.

"I don't think she's dead, but how do we know if Tempest is Mer," Percy said.

"Remember when the S.H.I.E.L.D files got leaked onto the internet, when S.H.I.E.L.D collapsed," Annabeth said, Percy nodding to say yes, "Well on Tempest's file they never said anything about her life five years old and younger, saying instead that she had her memories taken away, and she didn't remember anything."

Percy's eyes widened, realising what Annabeth was saying.

"And from what I remember of you telling me, Merida went missing when she was five," Annabeth said.

"Annabeth you're a genius, what would I do without you," he exclaimed, kissing his girlfriend and running towards the red haired Avenger.

"You wouldn't even be able to find your way out of a paper bag," Annabeth said mockingly, causing Percy to turn around a stick his tongue out.

Percy walked up to the red haired Avenger who was glaring at the floor, but looked up upon hearing Percy's feet hitting the ground.

"Hello, Percy?" she said, whilst asking if he was Percy or the other boy Leo.

"Yep, I'm Percy," he answered.

"So is it true that you lost your-" Percy started before Merida interrupted him.

"Memories, yes it is true," she answered, he saw that her stance had become more closed off, as her hands were now folded over her chest and her head was looking down once again.

"Sorry, if it's hard to talk about," he said. She gave a short nod in thanks.

"Hey where are we actually going?" asked Leo, who was currently walking in the front of the group. Percy saw Merida roll her eyes before stomping up to Leo and taking his Diary and opening it up to the back of it, were the map of the school was.

"Here," she said, pointing to it.

"Oh, right there's a map," Leo said sheepishly.

"Leo, did you not listen to the lady, when she explained the diaries," Calypso said.

"No, I was too transfixed by you beauty, Sunshine," Leo said.

"If you two are done, can we please get to class, I don't want to be late for the first day of class," Annabeth said.

"Sorry Annie," Leo said, knowing full well the consequences of calling Annabeth Chase the name Annie.

"What did you just call me," Annabeth growled out, before chasing Leo down the hallway. Calypso let out a sigh before going to see if it was even a tiny bit possible to get Leo out of the mess that he got himself into. Percy and Merida stayed behind to busy laughing to follow the trio.

"Isn't she your girlfriend?" Merida asked, referring to Annabeth.

"Annabeth yeah she's my girlfriend why."

"Well shouldn't you stop her from killing Leo? Wait was that Leo?"

"Yes that was Leo, but trying to stop Annabeth when her minds set on something is a death wish of the highest order," Percy responded.

"In that case remind me to never get on her bad side," Merida said, causing Percy to let out a laugh.

"I got a question, why are you, Quicksilver and Scarlet Witch here, sure your teenagers, but doesn't Tony Stark have a way for you to learn without going to a regular high school?" he asked.

"Well Natasha thought that it would be a good idea for us to have a least a little bit of a normal teenager experience, so here we are forced to go to a school, where there is going to be crazed fans," Merida said, "though Pietro probably fine with the crazed fangirls," she finished as an afterthought.

"Well you'll be the most popular kids," he said. Merida shook her head and took out the fountain pen that was tucked behind her ear and started playing with it.

"I don't want to be popular, I like being in the shadows," she said, twisting the pen between her fingers.

' _She does the same thing that I do, but what's with the markings on the pen,'_ he though. The pen did in fact have markings on it, and to Percy they looked like Norse ruins. At a closer examination he realised that they looked like the markings on the staff the Tempest was seen using at times.

"What's with the weird pen markings?" he asked, discarding the earlier topic.

"It's a long story," Merida answered, though Percy saw her stiffen at his question.

"Do you think we should go looking for them, you girlfriend did say she didn't want to be late for class and we already are," Merida said. Percy nodded realising that he pushed too far with the questions. And with that the two of them walked off.

 _ ***~*T.A.T*~***_

 _ **Merida POV:**_

Merida was still confused over why she cared so much, during the time she had spent in Hydra she was trained to care nothing for people she meet, but over time it had just changed to when she just meet them.

So why did she care so much now, it wasn't like all of a sudden she cared about everybody she had just meet, no it was just with Percy.

' _Think of it later Mer, we got to find those three that ran off,'_ she pushed the thought out of her mind but she knew it would come back later as she had been thinking of it when Percy asked about her memories and again now.

She played with the fountain tip pen in her hands and remembered how she got it. It had been after the fall of S.H.I.E.L.D.

Hill had said there were two possible Hydra bases for were the Chitauri Sceptre could be, so the team had split up. Nat, Clint and her had gone in a team, while Bruce, Tony, Steve and Thor had gone in another. Both Hydra bases didn't have the Sceptre but the one that she had gone to had what was called the Berserker Staff. A Hydra agent had been using it to win the fight, but Merida had disarmed him (he had been all force no strategy), she had instantly taken the staff and killed him (the anger taking control of her), before killing or injuring the rest. When she realised what had been done, Nat (who had found her curled up on the floor) tried taking the staff from her hand, but Merida hadn't let it go, it was like she had been afraid of letting it go, that once she did she would never be able to live again. Nat continued to try to take it from her but once she had realised that the power of the staff was what was keeping Merida grief away she let the red head keep it.

Merida had used it ever since, after Nat had stopped trying to take it away it had changed into a fountain pen (with the markings still on it), it shocked both girls but the figured that it was Norse stuff so they didn't ask. Nat had told Merida that she should tell the rest of the team but Merida had replied saying that she would do it went she was ready. That day had still not come.

"Hey, Mer, Tempest, Mer, you there."

She was knocked out of her memories by Percy tapping her on the head, causing her to growl.

"Sorry, sorry, it's just we found them and you have been daydreaming for who knows how long," Percy said, putting his hands up in a surrendering motion.

"Sorry," she said, rubbing her head.

"You ok, you look like you remembering something horrible," Annabeth said, putting her hand on the red haired's shoulder. _'You have no idea,'_ thought the red head.

"I'm fine, so where's our class room?" she asked. Looking around Merida realised that Calypso hadn't been able to stop Annabeth's anger, Leo's clothes had slash marks here and there, though Annabeth didn't look much better, she had burn marks on her clothes.

' _Wonder how that happen, it doesn't look like the was a killer or fire here, well a killer besides me,'_ she thought, she had never been able to think of herself by anything but a killer since she got out of Hydra.

"Well, it's just down the hall," Leo answered.

"That's lucky," she said, they would have to go on another classroom hunt.

"So, are we going to go or not," said Percy breaking the awkwardness that surrounded the group, a chorus of 'Yes's came from the group, and the five of them walked towards there classroom.

"Everybody ready for the start of hell," Merida asked, oblivious to the winches from Percy and Annabeth.

And with that Merida opened the door to the classroom.

 _ ***~*T.A.T*~***_

 _ **Unknown POV:**_

Thanos sat in his chair looking at one of his servants in front of him.

"Do you bring any information," Thanos called.

"Yes, my Lord," answered the servant, from his position where he was kneeling in front of Thanos.

"Tartarus has agreed to you invitation, to help bring the earthlings to their knees," the servant spoke.

"Excellent," Thanos said, thinking of the power that he would possess with Tartarus at his side.

"Bring in the children," Thanos called. Another servant ran out, to look for the children, before coming back with two children following him.

One was a boy, who looked like the great Percy Jackson, and the other was a girl that looked like Merida Jackson. Both of their faces were blank as if they were mannequins in a shop.

"For this to work, the others must be captured," Thanos said, swirling his chair back so that he was no longer facing his servants.

"How are we to do that, my Lord, one has escaped even Tartarus and the other has been trained in a way, that makes it impossible to catch her," Thanos' servant called.

"You dare, disrespect me," shouted Thanos.

"No sir, I only meant to ask how we are meant to catch them," the servant said, hiding behind a rock.

"Of, course how stupid of me," Thanos said sarcastically, "come out, I won't hurt you," he said, hoping to coat out the idiotic servant. And that's exactly what happened; the servant walked out from behind the rock, and was impaled by a dagger that was large enough to be a sword. Thanos patted his chair and looked at the side of it were a couple of knives, daggers and swords were. He was a warlord after all, and a warlord needed his weapons on hand if a servant were to disrespect him.

"Figure out yourself how you are to catch the idiotic demigods, I want those groups broken from the inside," Thanos said, to the other servant that was looking at where his predecessor had been killed.

"Yes, my Lord," the servant said, bowing down, in fear that if he didn't he would be killed.

"Good, and clean up that mess," Thanos said. The servant looked at the body before dragging it out and looking for a way to clean up the blood that was left behind.

"Children," Thanos called.

"Yes, my Lord," the two called at the same time.

"You know your duty, get ready; this plan was created a long time, and it is time for the end to come," Thanos said, and with that the twins walked out wearing identical evil grins and the eyes filled with mischief-the first emotions the two had ever shown, causing the servants to be scared for what was to come-.

"Yes, watch out earthlings, the war is about to start," Thanos said, and once again the servants were scared of what was to come.

Far from the seeing eye, a Titan stood in the shadows of the planet, watching the warlord's discussion with the servants and the twins.

"Percy needs to be told," whispered the Titan.

"Come, small Bob, we must find, way off this planet," said Bob the Titan, patting the small kitten that was currently on his shoulder.

Rising from his position where he was crouching, Bob started looking for a way of the cursed planet.

* * *

 _ **READ:**_

 _ **End notes.**_

 _ **So I want Merida to be in a relationship with someone, and so instead of me deciding I decided to just ask if you guys who you want Merida to be with.**_

 _ **Rules:**_

 _ **It can't be a god/dess, monster, or someone who is already in a relationship with someone, or someone who is dead.**_

 _ **So review who you want.**_


	4. First Day of School

_**The Avengering Twin:**_ _ **Percy Jackson/Avengers**_ _ **For years the Jackson twins have been separated, but when they are both forced back into high school they will finally have the chance to meet once again. All Percy and Merida wanted was peace and quiet-though Merida also wanted to stop being compared to Princess Merida-though nothings ever peaceful for a Jackson.**_

 _ **I re-read a couple of demigods in high-school fanfictions, so I think I got how American schools work. Though you might still need to correct me if I'm wrong.**_

 _ **Read end notes after chapter please.**_

* * *

Chapter 4: First day of School

 _ **Wanda POV:**_

Wanda had to admit she was seriously reconsidering her choice to come to school. In the beginning she thought it would be a good idea, as they would get to meet people there age and get to act like a normal teenager. But now she wished she had stayed at the Avengers Facility training, everywhere she walked people would stop to stare at the famous Scarlet Witch.

Wanda blamed the clothes. They had to wear there Avengers gear/clothes-or costumes as Stark liked to call them- to school, as they would have that much time to get changed. Sure they got to wear non Avengers gear/clothes here and there, but the majority of their clothes were what they wore on missions.

Another reason Wanda hated it was the boys; they would always be sneaking looks at her, and trying to ask her out. Though it wasn't as bad as it was at the start of the day, powers and older brothers came in handy a lot when you wanted people to back off.

And the last reason was the teachers; they treated her like she was the queen or like she was something disgusting on their boot that needed to be scraped off –some people really hated the Avengers-. And she hated being treated like both; she wanted to be treated like a normal student, not like she was above or below them.

 _ ***~*T.A.T*~***_

"Lunch time," Pietro shouted, running out of the class room, powers and all.

"Boys," Wanda said, with a slight shake of her head, "always ruled by vheir stomachs." She walked out of the room calmly, while everyone else gapped at were her brother had been standing just moments before.

"Vou think after being on television a couple of times, people vouldn't be shocked," she said to herself, with a small laugh.

She walked to the cafeteria, looking at the school diary every now and then. When she got there she found her brother waiting at the entrance/exit.

"Vhat took you so long?" Pietro asked.

"Not all of us possess the ability of super speed, brother," she answered.

"True-" he looked like he was about to say something else, but at that moment Merida came running up to them.

"Help me!" she shouted.

"Vhat have you done now," both Wanda and Pietro called back.

"The guy was being a jerk," Merida said, defensively.

"So vou punched him," Pietro guessed, one eyebrow raised.

"Maybe," Merida said, looking around, causing her to get a look from the Maximoff twins, "Ok yes, but to be fair, he was being a very mean jerk."

' _Sometimes I vonder how she has lived this long,'_ thought Wanda, it was common knowledge that Merida never thought things threw.

"Vhy did you run through, can't take down a couple of high-schoolers," Pietro mocked.

"Piet, you know you're a high-schooler also, and I can easily take you down," Merida said, in a sickly-sweet voice, causing Pietro to glare at her.

"There were more than one, like twenty, ok maybe thirty, or more," Merida said, turning to Wanda, causing Wanda to shake her head, seriously questioning Merida's intelligence.

"Get back here you b-" A guy came round the corridor-followed by around thirty others-, but never got to finish as Merida and Pietro interrupted him.

"Language!" they both shouted. Once again Wanda shook her head, sometimes she questioned both there intelligences.

She saw the guy's fist clench, and with that she walked into the cafeteria, leaving her brother and Merida to run down the corridor looking for a place to hide. Normally she would help, but these where teenagers who didn't have the same experience her brother and Merida had, so she knew they would be fine.

She looked over the cafeteria hoping to find the group that they had meet when they arrived. In the end she found them and started to walk towards them, though it was no easy walk. The groups of people at other tables kept calling her to sit with them, or walking up to her and asking her to sit with them. In the end she got there and sat down, tied from the constant weaving through tables and weaving around people.

"You look like you just walked a marathon," Leo said, causing Wanda to shot him a glare.

"I vas just forced to valk through that," she said, pointing at the people that were now staring at her bewildered. Leo looked behind her and started laughing, soon after the rest of them did-besides Wanda-, leaving Wanda to wonder what was happening.

She turned around to see the people that had been chasing her brother and Merida, wearing clown make-up and soaked to the bone in water. The rest of the cafeteria started laughing, and Pietro and Merida walked out from behind them. Giving a bow or curtsey in Merida's case –though she did nearly fall over- they walked over to were the brunette Avenger and the rest of the new students sat.

"Vur first day, and vou two are already causing trouble," Wanda said, causing the other two Avengers to give her a mischievous smile.

"What can I say; trouble is my middle name," Merida said, flipping the pen she always carried up, before catching it.

"Mer, I pretty vure vour middle name is not trouble," Pietro said, and Merida being the mature girl she was stuck her tongue out.

"Oh really and how would you know," Merida replied.

"Because Mer, trouble vsn't a name, so it van't be a middle name," Pietro mocked.

"Oh shut up," Merida said, a blush spreading across her cheeks, realizing that she played right into that.

Merida sat down next to Wanda, while Pietro sat on the other side of Wanda.

"We forgot to get food," Merida said, getting up before Wanda grabbed her wrist and made her sit down again. Wanda held Merida's bag in her face jiggling it before saying;

"Don't vou remember, Nat threw our bags at us before telling us that we were going to high school. I don't think she would have forgotten to pack food for us."

"Oh, yeah," Merida said, taking her bag out of Wanda's hands and opening it up.

"So what's it like being an Avenger?" Jason asked. Wanda looked up from where she was getting her lunch out, just in time to see Percy looking at Merida with a calculating look in his eyes.

Wondering what the calculating look was about she decided to look into Percy's mind.

But what she found was not what she suspected.

She saw a memory from- what she guessed was- when Percy was about five years old, though there was another person with him, a girl that looked the same age, they looked like twins, though where Percy had black straight hair, the girl had red hair.

She watched the memory, but as soon as Percy called the red haired girl Merida, Wanda freaked, and she could no longer hold the connection.

She quickly got her lunch out, hoping that it didn't look like she had just entered Percy's mind.

' _Vhat if that girl was really Merida? If Percy's sister vas around she vould be here, so it's ether she ran away or vorse. And Percy and Merida are vhe same age, and the girl in vhe memory looked like a vounger Merida,'_ Wanda thought, she looked back at her time in Hydra, hoping to find some connection but she came back blank.

 _ ***~*T.A.T*~***_

 _ **Piper POV:**_

"-and then-"Merida said, before Pietro screamed something stopping the long winded answer Merida was giving.

"It's fun and dangerous!"

The demigods started laughing, while Merida pouted, and Wanda looked up from getting her lunch out.

Piper saw that the Avenger had a far off look in her eyes, causing Piper to wonder what she was thinking of.

"Oh, vome on Mer, vou can't blame me. Vour answer vas to boring and long, so I kept it short and simple," Pietro said.

"Sorry, for answering a question how I wanted to," Merida answered, again causing the demigods to burst out laughing, though joined in by Pietro this time.

"Meanies, the whole lot of you," Merida said, pointing at the group of laughing students. Piper put her hand over her mouth to stop from laughing, though it didn't help. And she saw that Pietro was about to speak but the bell rang to signal fourth period.

"I never got to eat," said Percy and Leo, looking down at their plates sadly.

"You can eat on the way to class, boys," Piper said, grabbing her bag and walking to her next class, which was unfortunately English.

She was a couple of metres away from her classroom when Wanda came running up to her.

"Hi Wanda, you got English with too?" she asked.

Wanda nodded before asking, "Does Percy ever vpeak of a vibling at all?"

Piper stopped upon hearing the question and turned to look at Wanda, who was currently red faced from running from one end of the school to another.

"He only speaks of his half-brother why?" Piper questioned, eyes narrowing.

"I thought I saw a girl who looked like him, that's why," Wanda answered. Piper nodded though she still wasn't convinced.

 _ ***~*T.A.T*~***_

The lesson wasn't as bad as Piper expected and for that she was glad, unlike the other classes didn't ask them to give a brief overview of themselves and for that she was eternally grateful.

Though what Wanda had said still plagued her mind, she didn't believe Wanda when she said that she thought she saw a girl that looked like Percy. Sure it was possible but it seemed like there was something behind it, and that was why she decided to ask Percy if he had another sibling.

 _ ***~*T.A.T*~***_

 _ **Wanda POV:**_

When the day ended, Wanda ran out of her Science class and to where she knew her brother would be.

Aka. The running track

Running down the steps she ran over to where her brother was sitting on the benches eating the rest of his lunch.

"Vanda, vhats vrong?" Pietro asked.

"I vight have looked vnto Percy's mind and vound out he had a vister called Merida who looked a lot like vhe Merida ve know," she said all in one breath, the words getting sown together as she spoke.

"Vhat?" Pietro asked, so Wanda repeated what she said at a slower pace, so that it could be understandable.

"So the five vear old girl vou saw vas Mer," Pietro said bewildered, and Wanda nodded to say yes.

"Vould ve tell her?" Pietro asked, causing Wanda to shake her head and Pietro to get confused.

"Vhy not?" he asked.

"I vsked Piper, and she said vhat Percy only talked about a valf-brother. Vo I'm not sure if they are really related, and I don't vhink it vould be nice to get Mer's vopes up in case they are not related," Wanda explained.

Pietro nodded in understand before asking, "then vhat do we do?"

"Ve wait and see," Wanda answered.

Wanda waited for her brother to gather up his stuff, and force it into a bag, before the two of them left to find Merida and go back to the Avengers facility.

* * *

 _ **READ:**_

 _ **End notes.**_

 _ **So I forgot to add something into the vote last update, so I went back and fixed it. But in my defence I kind of thought that the whole**_ _ **'can't be in a relationship with someone who is**_ _ **dead' was not needed to be said, but was kind of already there. So I unfortunately won't be including them, sorry to those who voted for them, but I don't want to bring that many people back from the dead, and I already got a list of who I want back from the dead in my head, and I really don't want to add more.**_

 _ **Vote:**_

 _ **So I want Merida to be in a relationship with someone, and so instead of me deciding I decided to just ask if you guys who you want Merida to be with.**_

 _ **Rules:**_

 _ **It can't be a god/dess, monster, someone who is already in a relationship with someone, or someone who is dead.**_

 _ **So review who you want.**_

 _ **Tally-So Far**_

 _ **Pietro-**_ _1_

 _ **Jake Mason-**_ _1_

 _ **One of Octavian's supporters-**_ _1_


	5. Questions

_**Disclaimer: (after realising I have not done this for a while) I don't own the Avenger or PJatO and HoO.**_

 _ **The Avengering Twin:**_ _ **Percy Jackson/Avengers**_ _ **For years the Jackson twins have been separated, but when they are both forced back into high school they will finally have the chance to meet once again. All Percy and Merida wanted was peace and quiet-though Merida also wanted to stop being compared to Princess Merida-though nothings ever peaceful for a Jackson.**_

 _ **Read end notes after chapter please.**_

* * *

Chapter 5: Questions

 _ **Piper POV:**_

Piper walked alongside Jason, trying to figure out how to ask Percy about having a sister without trying to seem rude.

In the end she decided to ask Annabeth, as she knew Percy would have told her if he had a sister. Now she had to figure out how to ask Annabeth without Percy hearing.

' _Wait we all agreed to go to my place for a sleepover tonight,'_ Piper thought.

"Hey Piper, are we still on for the sleepover?" Calypso asked.

"Yeah," she said, turning around, "and my dad's not home, so you don't have to whisper."

Hazel and Calypso both blushed as when they went to Pipers house and her dad was home, the two of them usually whispered.

"Why do you two whisper?" asked Jason.

"Because Mr. McLean is probably very tied, and both Hazel and I thought it would be rude to disturb him," said Calypso, putting her hands on her hips and giving Jason a look that said, _'got anything to say against that.'_

"Maybe we should ask Khione for some ice, for that burn," Leo laughed.

"Shut it Valdez," Jason murmured.

"Now, now Jace, just except that you just got beat by sunshine, and we'll let you forget, that you have absolutely no common sense," Leo said.

"I have common sense," Jason rorted.

"Sure you do," Leo said, patting Jason on the shoulder.

"Leo, stop teasing Jason," Piper said, giving Leo a playful glare.

"Sorry Beauty Queen," Leo said, walking back to Calypso.

 _ ***~*T.A.T*~***_

"Welcome, to the Mclean household," Piper said, opening the door to revel Annabeth.

"Well hello Miss. Mclean," said Annabeth in a posh voice, "what a lovely home you have."

"Yes it is lovely isn't it, made from the finest bricks in the land," said Piper, and that's when the two girls lost it.

They both started laughing until Hazel walked up confused by all the laughing.

"Did I miss something?" Hazel asked.

"No, me and Annabeth were just pretending to be posh and lost it," she answered.

Upon seeing Hazel's confused expression, Annabeth said, "we started laughing."

"Oh," Hazel said blushing.

"Don't worry if you don't get it Haze, you're still new to the twenty-first century, we'll teach you," Piper said, patting Hazel on the shoulder.

Hazel let out a breath and said'thanks,' before walking off to talk with Calypso.

"Hey Annabeth?" Piper asked.

"Yeah Pipes."

"Did Percy ever have a sister?"

When she saw Annabeth stiffen is when she realised that Percy did have a sister, and the biting lip and thoughtful look only confirmed it.

"Yeah he did," Annabeth answered, "How did you-"

"Wanda, she asked me on the way to class if Percy ever had a sister, claiming that she saw a girl who looked like him."

"Merida," whispered Annabeth.

"Merida," she all but screamed, did Annabeth mean Tempest.

"Yeah, I think Wanda has figured it out," Annabeth said, now looking at one spot as if she was think really hard.

"What do you mean figured out?"

"When Percy was younger he had a twin sister, but when they were five she went missing. When Percy saw Merida, he realised that she looked how his sister would look now. That and both Percy's sister and Merida have the same name," Annabeth explained. Piper's mouth flew open and her eyes widened in shock, never had she expected Percy to have a sister, and never had she expected it to possibly Merida aka Tempest.

"So Merida might me Percy's sister?" she asked, which Annabeth nodded to, "Why didn't Percy ever say anything about a sister?"

"He was going to tell you guys at some point, but he hasn't said it yet 'cause he doesn't like to remember that he lost his twin," Annabeth said, while Piper nodded along.

"Are you guys gonna talk for the whole time?" Hazel asked, popping her head around the wall.

"No Haze where coming," she answered, and the three guys walked towards the living room.

 _ ***~*T.A.T*~***_

 _ **Merida POV:**_

"Hey princess!" shouted Tony, walking into the living room with an ice-cream in his hand.

"Stop calling me princess, Stark," Merida snapped.

"Well can you stop looking like princess Merida?" questioned Stark.

"One of these days Stark, one of these days," she said slowly, creeping into the shadows.

"Hey princess, witch, flash," Clint said, popping out of the air vents and jumping down onto the couch before sitting on it.

"I hate all of you," she said, walking out of the shadows and to her room, just as Pietro said, "I am vay cooler then that DC vannabe."(1)

On the way she had time to think, as she couldn't at school due to all the work.

' _How did I know him?_

Her hand hovered over the doorknob as a thought struck her, _'Maybe, is it possible is he from my old life,'_ Merida stopped in her tracks at that thought, and she felt a ponding in her head as if something was trying to break free.

She opened the door, and closed it behind her. She looked at the room around her, it still felt foreign to her, and she missed her room at Avengers Tower. After the Avengers had assembled, they had all moved into the tower, but after the battle against Ultron most of them moved into Avengers facility, though the occasional trips to Avengers Tower was still taken.

She threw her bag on the bed before following it, and landing on the bed with a loud _Thump_.

She looked at the ceiling trying to take her mind of the pounding headache.

"Mer," said Wanda, opening the door.

"What up," she replied.

"Vou gonna say hello to Barton, or vtay in here acting like a four vear old?"

"I got a headache, so do I have to say hello?"

She heard Wanda walk over to the bed and lay down next to her.

"Vhy do vou have a headache?"

Merida shrugged before a thought struck her, maybe Wanda could look into her mind and past her amnesia. She had wanted to ask Wanda before but she had always been too afraid of what she would find out.

"Hey Wanda, can you look into people's memories, even if they have amnesia?" She asked. Wanda shot straight up and looked at her, and Merida too sat up looking at Wanda wondering what was wrong.

"I always expected vou to be afraid of vhat vou vould see, as vou never asked."

"I was afraid, but when I meet Percy I felt like I knew him, so I figured that maybe I did. But before I got amnesia, so I want to find out," she said, using hand gestures to move her point across.

"I'll try," Wanda said, placing a hand on either side of Merida's head. Merida felt her eyes close, as the pounding in her head got louder.

 _ ***~*T.A.T*~***_

 _ **Percy POV:**_

Percy sat on his bed, looking at the ceiling.

"Percy sweetie, are you ok?" his mother said, opening the door and walking over to him, before sitting down and playing with his hair.

Percy sat up and looked at his mum, deciding that he should probably tell her.

"Mum," he started; he heard his mum hum to say that she was listening while still playing with his hair.

"You know how Mer went missing and we could never find her," he said waiting for his mother's reaction. He felt her stop playing with his hair and hug him close.

"Yes Percy, I remember, I've never been able to forget it."

"I think I've found Merida," he said, telling her what had been plaguing his mind.

"What," his mother said, turning him around so that Percy was now facing his mother.

"You know the Avenger Tempest; well she goes to my school. And she looks like an older Merida, and they even have the same name, and not to mention that Mer would have had the same powers as me, and Tempest has them. And Annabeth said that according to the leaked S.H.I.E.L.D. Merida doesn't remember anything from when she was younger than five, around the same time that Mer disappeared."

"Oh Percy," his mother said, drawing him in for a hug.

"If she is in fact your sister I want you to tell me as soon as you know for certain. But Percy promise me you won't tell her yet."

He nodded, though confused, why his mother would not want him to say anything, "Why?"

"Because sweetie, if Annabeth was right about Merida not knowing anything, she might get scared to finally find out that all along she had a family," his mother explained, running her hand threw his hair.

He nodded and his mother got up, whipping a tear from her eyes –though Percy knew it was tears of happiness-, "So how was your day sweetie?"

Percy started explaining everything that happened, laughing when he explained what Merida and Pietro did to the bullies.

 _ ***~*T.A.T*~***_

Percy was once again staring at the ceiling, thinking over everything, when he saw a shadow move in the corner of his eye.

"Come on Nico, you know you can't scare me," he laughed, sitting up. But he frowned when no black clothed teen walked out of the shadows; instead he heard a _meow_ like from a cat, and he looked towards the corner of the room, where the sound had been coming from.

What he saw was something that brought tears to his eyes.

' _No. It couldn't be.'_

He walked over to the saber-tooth tiger cub, and picked him up.

"Is it really you?" he asked, getting a _meow_ in return.

"I'm taking that as a yes," he laughed, jumping up and down with glee, before stopping and sadness overcame him.

"Is Bob-"

A crash sounded from outside, and Percy jumped to the window, and threw it opened. He walked out onto the fire escape before peering down hoping with all he was that it was in Bob making the sound.

"Percy!" shouted the silver haired Titan.

"Bob!" Percy shouted back, in glee.

Percy put small Bob on his shoulder, before climbing down the fire escape and landing on the ground with a soft _Thump_. He ran over to the Titan and hugged him around the middle.

"Percy, I am very happy to see you," Bob said cheerfully.

"I am so sorry, I left you there," he replied, tears slipping down his face.

"No need to be sorry, I choose to stay, you could not change that," Bob said, hugging him back.

"But," Percy said, looking Bob in the eye.

Bob shook his head, and Percy marvelled in how his friends had gone from the childlike attitude to a cross between childlike and adult like.

"It was not your fault," Bob said. Percy nodded, though he knew that the feeling that he failed would never leave.

"How, how did you get out?" he asked, and Bob stiffened at the question.

"I have much to tell you," Bob stated, before picking small Bob up and placing him on his shoulder, "Do you like what I did, I figured let small Bob show up, so you wouldn't be scared when I crashed."

"Yes, it was genius Bob," Percy laughed.

"Much to say, but not hear you don't know who will be listening," Bob said, looking around at the dark ally that surrounded the two. Percy searched through his pockets before emerging with his key –he had learnt a long time ago to always have them on him, too many midnight fights, where he ended up sleeping outside due to forgetting his key- and beckoning Bob to follow him.

The two walked to the entrance of the apartment block and walked up the many flights of steps to Percy's apartment.

When Percy was about to close the door behind him, he felt a presence and looked around for its source, but upon seeing nothing closed the door. And when the door finally closed he failed to notice the dark shadow like mist that sneaked through the narrow gap between the door and wall, and speed into the corner of the room watching every move the two made.

"So what did you want to say?" Percy asked, taking a seat across from Bob.

"Much to say," he said, before explaining everything.

 _ ***~*T.A.T*~***_

 _ **Unknown POV:**_

She sat in the corner waiting for Tartarus to speak.

"You have done well sister," (2) Tartarus said, not looking at the women in the corner.

She stood up, allowing those around to finally see her appearance. A women that wore a dress, the colour of void black, though it was mixed with different colours of space nebulas, that made it look as if galaxies were being born. Black raven like wings hanged at her side, and her face was hard to see with the ash and smoke that swirled around her, though the pinpoints of her eyes could be seen. A Stygian Iron sword hanged at her side, and she was at least above 12 metres high (3).

"Well of course I have brother, did you have no faith in me," she snapped.

"Of course I had faith in you Nyx, are you not my sister," he snarled.

"That has not stopped, your faith wavering before."

"Those were times when we were still young, things change."

The two looked at the shadow that was sprawled across the table; it showed an image of the famous Percy Jackson talking with the Titan Iapetus/Bob.

"This bargain that you have struck with the old warlord is risky; I hope you understand that brother."

"And I hope you understand. That this time there will be no way for the pesky demigods and Avengers to stop the darkness that is to plague the world."

"Trust me brother I have not forgotten, but what of the god who is playing king."

"Ah Loki, what of him."

"You know that once he is completely healed, he will come back and help the brats."

"We shall make sure that doesn't happen, won't we," Tartarus said, waving a hand over the shadow screen so that it changed to the living area of Loki, the man in question was sitting on his bed trying to heal the numerous cuts and scars that littered his body, from the torture and mind control he had been subjected to.

"Of course brother," replied Nyx, walking to her Stygian Iron chariot, and taking off to her Manson of Night.

* * *

 _ **(1) I have nothing against the Flash I love both Pietro and Barry equally.**_

 _ **(2) In the myths Nyx is the daughter of both Chaos and Tartarus, while at the same time being the sister of Tartarus. So in future chapters she might refer to him as father.**_

 _ **(3) Or 40 feet, but I've never used feet, so I'm gonna stick to metres.**_

 _ **Vote:**_

 _ **So I want Merida to be in a relationship with someone, and so instead of me deciding I decided to just ask if you guys who you want Merida to be with.**_

 _ **Rules:**_

 _ **It can't be a god/dess, monster, someone who is already in a relationship with someone, or someone who is dead.**_

 _ **So review who you want.**_

 _ **Tally-So Far**_

 **Pietro-** 4

 **Jake Mason-** 1

 **One of Octavian's supporters-** 1


	6. Memories(Warning:Tiny bit of Swearing)

_**Disclamer: I don't own PJatO/HoO or Avengers**_

 _ **The Avengering Twin:**_ _ **Percy Jackson/Avengers**_ _ **For years the Jackson twins have been separated, but when they are both forced back into high school they will finally have the chance to meet once again. All Percy and Merida wanted was peace and quiet-though Merida also wanted to stop being compared to Princess Merida-though nothings ever peaceful for a Jackson.**_

 _ **So Pietro won the vote, so he'll be Merida's love interest, and I will start to get into that.**_

 _ **Also warning slight swearing in this part, but only cause I thought in reality that's how her reaction would be. And also the story's T you had to see it coming sooner or later.**_

* * *

Chapter 6: Memories (Warning: Tiny bit of swearing)

" _I'll try," Wanda said, placing a hand on either side of Merida's head. Merida felt her eyes close, as the pounding in her head got louder._

 _ **Merida POV:**_

Merida thought hard for anything in her memories that linked to Percy, but it was close to impossible with the pounding that echoed throughout her head.

' _Please just one thing,'_ she pleaded, _'Anything.'_

She held in a whimper as the pounding in her head become deafening, forcing any other noise to become invisible to her ears.

And that's when the flashes started.

Flashes of what she guessed where memories, flew across her eyelid, blinding her with their colours, and numerous voices came along with the memories adding to the pounding.

She bite her lip to hold a cry in, it hurt like hell and she wished that she could just see a memory already instead of deal with the pain.

And it all stopped.

There was no sound.

No flashes of colour.

Just darkness.

She curled her hands up in her lap, suddenly scared. She had never been good when everything went dark and silent after tones of light and noise, she blamed Hydra. During the time she had been there they would shine a light in her face while mocking her from the sides, before quickly turning the light off and being silent, causing her to look around in the dark trying to find the people behind the voices, while jumping every time she heard a noise.

It was not something that a kid wanted to go through, and unfortunately for her it was the first memory she had.

She clenched her hands, nails digging into her palm, as she tried to forgot and go back to focusing on trying to find a memory that told her how she knew Percy.

" _Come on kid, I'll help you find 'em."_

Merida froze, had she done it had she found a memory from her past.

" _Really."_

" _Yes."_

She smiled, as a blurry image entered her mind, going along with the voices.

A younger her was holding hands with an older lady, who was leading her through a crowd of people. Merida guessed that in the memory she was about four or five –guessing from the height-, which worried her because if she was five, then she was in trouble. That was the age everything went wrong.

Suddenly Merida didn't feel too keen on watching the memory.

She shook the feel off and focused on the memory.

" _Thank you Miss," young Merida said, searching the crowd._

Merida wondered who she was looking for, was it her family. Did she even have any family back then?

" _No worried 'id, I'm happy to 'elp," said the women, in a Irish accent._ **[1]**

Merida had a bad feeling about the women. The women wore a cold smile that she seemed to try to make seem nice and kind, but even then it didn't work the fake nice smile didn't reach her eyes which remained the same cold, dead, mix of blue and green, that she had when she had with the cold smile.

 _Young Merida felt a wave of worriedness and fear overcome her, causing her smile to drop and her to look at the older women._

" _Miss," young Merida said tugging on the women's hand, "my mummy and brother are that way," she pointed behind her, were they had come from._

Merida froze, she had a brother and mother, and she wondered how worried they were when they realised that she had disappeared.

 _The women hummed to say that she heard her, causing young Merida to tug on the older women's arm trying to walk away._

 _The women gripped young Merida's wrist hard causing tears to come to young Merida's eyes, due to the pressure._

Merida unconsciously rubbed her wrist where the women grabbed her.

 _Young Merida opened her mouth to scream for help, but the women put her other had over Merida's mouth, causing the people walking by to look at the child and women._

" _It's 'othing, she was just 'bout to 'hrow a 'antrum," the women lied._

 _The pass-byes nodded some throwing looks of disgust at young Merida._

Merida silently cursed the pass-byes, couldn't they see that she had been scared.

 _After they walked off the women knelt down so that she was eye level with young Merida, before whispering; "'eep quite 'id or I promise 'ou, you won't live to 'ee your 'retched family."_

 _Young Merida nodded scared for her life; though a small part of her wanted the women dead for what she said about her family._

 _The women nodded apparently satisfied with the young Merida's answer, before standing up and looking around for something._

 _Young Merida rocked slightly back and forth in fear, wondering where her mother and brother where._

 _She looked around ready to make a break for it but the women walked forward, causing young Merida to follow._

 _They reached a park that young Merida didn't recognize and the women dragged her towards a van which a man was leaning against, looking at his phone._

 _The man looked upon hearing the sound of young Merida struggling to get away. The man looked at her with one eyebrow raised before looking at the women with an expression that young Merida read as 'what's with the kid?'_

"' _ydra wanted 'xperiments, well I 'ot one," the women answered._

" _Y-you'll never g-ge-t away with thi-s," young Merida stuttered, gathering her courage._

 _The women and man laughed. "And who is gonna stop us kid," the man said innocently._

" _My mummy, and twin," young Merida said._

Merida couldn't help but freeze again, the word twin replying in her mind over and over again, the brother she had said had actually been her twin. Merida scrunched her eyes up to stop the tears that were threating to spill, she had a twin and she never knew, she couldn't imagine what he went through when she disappeared.

 _The women and man laughed again causing young Merida to shake in fear, her eyes darting around trying to find a way out._

 _She wished her mummy was here she would know what to do, but mostly she wished for Percy,-_

Merida froze, she was gonna find out how she knew Percy.

 _-she could tell that he was scared; she just wanted her twin back._

Merida froze.

That's how she knew him.

She was his twin.

Percy Jackson was her twin.

The part of her brain that was logical pushed the thought away. She didn't even know her last name, so it was possible that it could be another Percy she was related too. And after all, the name 'Percy' was common.

" _Get her in the van," said the man, opening the doors to revel the inside of the van, that was lined with shelves all which stored crates._

 _The women pushed young Merida towards the van but she struggled, so the women picked her up and threw her into the van._

 _Young Merida hit the floor of the van with a loud Thump and the sound of bones cracking, causing her to scream and start crying._

" _Look what you did, the kid screamed loud enough to alert the authorities," the man said, with a sigh._

"' _orry you try dea'ing with 'er then," the women said with a shrug._

" _No thanks," the man said. Young Merida heard the sound of a door opening then closing as the man got into the drivers set. The women meanwhile closed the vans door, surrounding the young Merida in darkness._

 _She heard the van start moving, but she was into much pain to move. She looked up when a light was turned on._

 _Connected to the celling of the van was a small light, that casted an eerie light over her surroundings. She looked for the women, who she found sitting in the corner of the van watching the young Merida closely._

" _What's 'our name 'id?" the women asked, when there was no answer the women brought out a knife and threw it so that it landed next to the young Merida's hands._

" _Merida," she said quickly, she wanted to inch away from the knife but every movement brought tears to her eyes and pain, but she didn't scream out in fear of death._

" _Last name," the women said, bringing out another knife in case the young Merida didn't answer._

 _The young Merida wouldn't have answered even if she had the chance, once she was about to shake her head, darkness covered her vision and she went limp, she fainted from the pain._

 _But the words rang in her ears, Merida Jackson._

Merida's eyes shot open and she fell of the bed.

Percy was really her twin.

She was really Percy's twin.

"Merida," Wanda's worried voice came from above her, "are vou ok?"

Merida nodded before letting out a laugh and jumping up, she saw Wanda looking at her worried and got confused.

"What?" she asked.

"Vou didn't look that good when vou vere looking at vour memories, vou where very pale. And crying, vhat did vou see?" Wanda asked.

"Somethings here, somethings there," Merida explained brushing over the kidnapping, she was not ready to speak about it yet, "but I found out something amazing. Wait how don't you know, I thought that when you used mind powers you also saw what that person was seeing or thinking?"

"I learnt how to make vomeone see something, vithout me veeing it," Wanda answered, "Vhat did vou see, that make vou this happy?"

"I found out about my past," Merida said, jumping up and down like a hyper two year old.

"Vantastic, vaht did vou find out?"

"I have a brother," Merida answered.

"Veally," Wanda said.

"Yes, and guess what it's Percy, and he's not just my bother. He's my twin," Merida said, screaming the last part.

Wanda looked at her ," Percy, vhe one that voes to our school?"

Merida nodded, "Yep, that one so that means that my name is Merida Jackson!"

Wanda looked about to say something but a yelp and shout _–"Your on my foot."-_ stopped her, and caused the two girls to walk towards the door, where the gruff reply of, _"Sorry,"_ could be heard.

The two girls looked at each other, recognising the two voices. Merida put her hand of the doorknob, and with one motion opened it inwards, causing the people –minus four- too fall through.

The two girls looked at the pile on the floor, which consisted of Pietro and Scott being at the bottom of the pile, and Stark, Sam, Clint having fallen upon them.

She looked up at the four still standing with consisted of Steve, Natasha, Rodey and Vision and raised an eyebrow.

Merida turned back to the pile, glaring at them, before asking the question that was plaguing her mind and Wanda's too she guessed.

"What the hell were you doing," She said, trying her hardest not to swear and snarl at the group.

Pietro jumped up and spoke, "Ve vere vondering vhat vas taking vou two so long, so ve came to look."

Merida looked at Pietro surprised before finding a flaw in this story, but decided to act innocent, "If so why didn't you just walk in and see what was taking us so long?"

Pietro open his mouth before closing it like a goldfish, and Merida gave a little smirk thinking that she won, but Pietro smiled at her at answered, "Vell prințesă **[2]** , from vhat ve heard it vas important, and so ve thought it vould be rude to burst in."

He gave Merida a smirk that said _'Try to beat that.'_ Merida smirked in return before speaking her point, "And that is nothing like any of you," she gestured to Pietro, Scott, Stark, Clint and Sam, "Even when they," she gestured to Steve, Natasha, Rodey and Vision," try to stop you."

Pietro looked at Wanda for help in the situation, and Merida saw that she was looking between Pietro and Merida, and that's when she realised.

"You knew," Merida said quietly.

The twins looked at her, sharing a glance, before answering simultaneously, "Ve had a vlue."

Merida looked at the two trying her hardest to control her anger. "You mean to tell me this whole fucking time you two had a clue that I might be related to Percy," she said deathly calm, and letting a swear slip in her anger.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Stark slowly inch away. She only swore when she was really mad, and Stark knew that better than anyone, considering the many times he found a way to annoy her for fun.

"I originally had a vlue, but vhen I asked Piper if Percy had a sister, she vaid _'no'_ , vo I had assumed I vas vrong," Wanda said.

Merida looked Wanda in the eye trying to decide if she was telling the truth or lying. In the end she nodded.

"Ok, I see why you didn't tell me," she said, "sorry for going off at you."

Wanda nodded, "I figured vou might vhen vou found out ve had a clue."

Merida blushed realising that it was true what Wanda said, even if Wanda had told her (instead of Merida figuring it out) it was most likely Merida would have still gotten mad.

"So anyone what food," Stark asked from the ground.

Everyone looked at him, causing Stark to ask, "what."

"Really Stark," Natasha said.

"What," Stark asked confused. The rest of the team ether rolled their eyes, or shook their heads.

"I'm with Stark, food?" Clint said, causing everyone to look at him this time.

Clint shrugged, before getting up, and walking towards the kitchen.

The rest of the team followed Clint out, only to stop when they found Clint standing in the door way.

"Clint, what's wrong?" Steve asked, moving so that he could see who Clint was looking at.

"I believe that you might want to see this," Steve called out to them.

The rest of the team scrambled to see what was in the kitchen and Natasha and Steve both put a hand on Clint's arms to make sure that he didn't do anything stupid.

"Friends," Thor's booming voice filled the room, "I come with important news."

Normally they would have looked at Thor to hear the important news, but they were all too busy glaring at the person who stood next to Thor.

"Thor you said he was dead," Steve said.

"I'm gonna kill you!" Clint shouted, struggling against Steve and Natasha's grip to run towards the man who was standing next to Thor, and kill him.

"Friend Barton, my brother-," Thor said, but cast a sad look to the man next to him when he whispered; 'I am not your brother.' "-My brother is not the man you think he is."

"Thor he murdered eighty people in two days, and much more in the battle!" Merida shouted.

"That is what I have come to speak to you of," Thor said.

"What do you mean," Scott said.

"My brother was mind controlled by someone much more dangerous," Thor answered.

"And yet here I am, not believing that for a second," Stark said.

"Man of Iron, I suggest you believe it. The Warlord by the name of Thanos is the threat we should be fighting, he is the one who tortured and controlled my brother."

"Yeah sure," Scott said sarcastically, though Merida could see he didn't look to sure of his answer, and Merida wasn't too sure ether, this wouldn't be something Thor lied about. And for Loki to be here and not try to kill them; he would either have another plan or he truly was being mind control during the Battle of Manhattan.

Merida looked at Loki trying to figure out what his game was but all she saw was a broken man, who truly looked like he had gone through hell.

"Do you wish to see the scars that I possess?" Loki snarled, causing Scott (and the rest of the Avengers) to glare at him.

"Brother-"

"I am not your brother Thor, you know that better than anyone," Loki snarled.

Thor sighed, "Though we are not brothers through blood Loki, you are still my brother."

Loki scoffed and turned his head, but Merida could see he had the look in your eyes that people got when they wanted to admit something but where too proud to.

"He is velling the vruth," Wanda announced, causing everyone to turn their heads towards her.

"I can vee it, in vis mind," she said.

"I don't care, even mind controlled people can't just kill that many people in such a short amount of time," Clint snarled.

"Yet you did. Do you forgot Man of Hawks, that while under mind control you to killed," Loki said.

Clint lunched himself at Loki but ended up struggling against Steve and Natasha's grips again.

"Stop it, or else next time I won't grab him," Natasha threatened.

"Please friends," Thor pleaded, "I understand your hatred towards my brother-"

"-Understatement-"Clint growled.

"-but we need his help in this matter," Thor finished.

"Vhy vould ve need his help?" Pietro asked.

"Speed of Silver, **[3]** my brothers help is needed as he possess powers that can help defeat Thanos and he has seen Thanos planet, so he will know how to get around," Thor said.

"I vote no," Clint said.

"I must say I believe a man who knows of the enemy will be of great help in this battle," Vision said.

"No," Clint said again.

"Vote, those who agree with Vision say _Aye_ ," Rodey said, getting _Aye_ from the majority of the group.

"Sorry Clint, but it would be best if we want to win," Sam said.

Clint muttered a few words that Merida was glad she didn't hear, before he walked out, shouting over his should, "Fine, but don't think I'm happy!"

"Ve vouldn't expect vo!" Pietro shouted back, only resorting in many swear words from Clint in return.

"Language," Steve said, causing everyone to look at him.

Steve ignored the looks and turned to Thor, "are you staying or going back to Asgard?"

"I will be staying Captain, I still have much to speak of," Thor replied.

"What about Mr Gloomy next to you?" Sam asked.

"May I request that my brother stays here?"

Stark looked at Loki before nodding, "fine, but don't touch my wine collection, its precious."

"I would not dream of it," Loki murmured.

"So what is it that you have to tell us Thor?" Merida asked.

 _ ***~*T.A.T*~***_

 _ **Tartarus POV:**_

Tartarus waited for the Warlord to answer.

"You mean to tell me that he has just disappeared," Thanos said slowly.

Tartarus nodded and looked at Nyx who was fuming, it was her who had meant to make sure the Trickster God stayed put and she had failed in her duty. Tartarus turned back to the image of the Warlord, they were communicating through darkness, the same way that they were able to spy on Percy and Iapetus.

"Yes," Nyx answered sternly.

"And how may I ask did this happen?" Thanos asked.

"Understand," Nyx said slamming her hand on the table causing the image of the Warlord to ripple," that Loki is the god of Trickery making it much harder to keep track of him."

A wave of anger passed over the Warlord's face, "You said you were up to the task, maybe I should have picked someone more qualified for the task."

Nyx looked ready to rort but Tartarus sent her a glare and she backed down.

"I promise you, we will find the idiot Trickster and punish him," Tartarus said.

"It will not matter much he has probably already told Thor and has spoken with the Avengers, but still punish him," Thanos said.

Tartarus nodded, "And what of the clones, how long until they are ready if I may ask?"

"Not long, soon but I must plan carefully," Thanos said and Tartarus nodded.

A movement passed across the image and the connection was gone.

"I hate this plan brother," Nyx spoke.

"I care not for you opinion Nyx, this is the only way," Tartarus said, walking out of the room.

* * *

 _ **[1] Sorry if the accent isn't correct, the only person who've I've ever heard with an Irish accent is Jacksepticeye, and I know that in different parts of Ireland there are different accents, so I'm sorry if it isn't correct.**_

 _ **[2] Means Princess in Romanian-blame Google Translate if wrong. In Age of Ultron it shows that Sokovians use Cyrillic, but according to my research it is not a language you speak, so I'm making them speak Romanian.**_

 _ **[3] Sorry I just couldn't resist, Quicksilver-Speed of Silver.**_


	7. Information and SunsetsWarning:Swearing

_**Disclamer: I don't own PJatO/HoO or Avengers**_

 _ **The Avengering Twin:**_ _ **Percy Jackson/Avengers**_ _ **For years the Jackson twins have been separated, but when they are both forced back into high school they will finally have the chance to meet once again. All Percy and Merida wanted was peace and quiet-though Merida also wanted to stop being compared to Princess Merida-though nothings ever peaceful for a Jackson.**_

* * *

Chapter 7: Information and Sunsets (And tiny bit of swearing again)

" _May I request that my brother stays here?"_

 _Stark looked at Loki before nodding, "fine, but don't touch my wine collection, its precious."_

" _I would not dream of it," Loki murmured._

" _So what is it that you have to tell us Thor?" Merida asked._

 _ **Merida POV:**_

Everyone was either seated on a chair or on the floor, but all surrounded the two Gods in front. Thor who was standing up, and Loki who was seated behind him, sitting like he was a king.

"Thanos had teamed up with that of the residents of Hell," Loki spoke bitterly.

"What do you mean _that of the residents of Hell_? Are you talking about the devil?" Natasha asked.

Loki shook his head, "No."

"He means that of those who have been forced to Tartarus," Thor answered for Loki.

"Tartarus?" Pietro asked, confusion clearly seen on his face.

"Do you mean like the Tartarus from Greek mythology?" Merida asked, causing everyone to look at her shocked.

"What," she said shrugging, "I find Greek mythology interesting."

"Of course you would," she heard Loki mutter, but shook it off as mishearing.

"Precisely friend Merida," Thor said, causing everyone's attention back to him, "it is that of what you call Greek mythology. Thanos has teamed with those who reside in Tartarus, including Tartarus himself."

"Hold up," Stark said, putting his hands up, "You keep saying _Tartarus_ like it was a place, then you changed to saying it was a person. What the hell is it?!"

"In Greek mythology _Tartarus_ , was said to be both, a Primordial god and the pit itself," Merida answered.

"What don't you know about Greek mythology," Sam murmured.

"Very little," She replied, causing Sam to stick out his tongue and her to do the same in return.

"This is not the time for being immature," Rhodey said, glaring at them both.

The both rolled their eyes and turned back to the two gods.

"Precisely Tartarus is both, and unfortunately Thanos has teamed up with him, and others," Loki said.

"Am I the vnly vne finding it veird that ve are just accepting vhe fact that Greek vythology is real," Pietro exclaimed whilst throwing his arms around.

"After learning about Norse mythology, you find you are immune to learning about things that should be considered impossible," Steve said.

"Don't vorry brother, I too find it veird," Wanda whispered, patting her brother's arm.

"Do you know who it is that resides in Tartarus?" Vision asked.

"Monsters mostly, and Primordials and minor gods," Loki answered.

"Why do you put them there?" Scott asked, giving Thor and Loki a look that said there were crazy.

"We don't put them there, it is up to Zeus and the annoying demigods," Loki said, glaring at the ceiling.

"Demigods?" Pietro and Wanda asked.

"The children of gods and mortals," Thor answered.

"You two don't have any do you," Merida asked, pointing a finger at the Thor and Loki.

They both looked at her shocked and spluttering.

"No it is usually those of Greek and Roman," Loki spluttered.

"There's Roman now!" Pietro shouted at the ceiling, getting lightning in return.

"What the fuck was that," Stark asked, "I am pretty sure Pepper said it was meant to be sunshine all today. No lightning."

"That was Jupiter," Thor said, glaring at the sky.

"Guessing you and old Jupiter don't get along," Merida teased.

"It is not wise to call the king of the universe _old_ ," Loki deadpanned.

"Noted," she said, as she heard the lightning, fearser and stronger than before.

"Vhy don't vou and Vupiter get along," Wanda asked.

"Old time feud, we both hold power over lightning," Thor answered.

"Oh," Wanda said, understanding.

"So they want revenge on the gods and demigods who placed them in the hell hole," Scott said.

"Why couldn't it be Loki, they wanted revenge on," Clint's voice came from the vent, causing everyone to look at the corner of the room. Blue eyes could be seen behind the metal of the vent door, and they could be seen glaring at Loki with as much anger as the hulk.

"Clint, you gonna come out," Natasha called.

Clint's eyes turned to Natasha, and the anger dimmed, "even I know that won't be a good idea."

"True," Natasha said, turning so that her back was once again facing the vent and the man in it.

"Ok," Sam said, also turning away from the archer, "do we have any clue on _who_ they would be after first?"

Thor and Loki both nodded.

"Most likely they will be after the ones that escaped," Loki answered.

"Does that include the son of Hades?" Thor asked Loki.

"I do not think so, from what I have heard Tartarus let him go, br-"Loki cut of, and looked away as if the last word he was about to say had never been started.

Thor was not so oblivious to what Loki had been about to say. He looked like the happiest Merida had ever seen him to be, and that was saying a lot considering how happy he was around Jane. He was smiling like someone had told him; Jane had moved to Avengers tower permanently and had given him an unlimited amount of pop-tarts.

Loki held no such happiness; he was glaring at the wall, and looked ready to murder the next person who talked. But through the anger that he showed, Merida could see that his eyes glistened with tears that were ready to fall.

"Question vho's Hades?" Pietro asked.

"God of the Dead and Wealth, and Lord of the Underworld," Merida answered.

Thor nodded, "Friend Merida is correct."

"Ok, so who are the ones that escaped?" Steve asked.

"Annabeth Chase and Percy Jackson," Loki answered, causing everyone besides Thor to look at him as if he was crazy.

"Annabeth Chase and Percy Jackson?" Merida asked.

"Yes, why?" Thor replied.

"Ve know vhem," Wanda said, casting a look at Merida, who pointy ignored it in favour of shifting in her seat, trying to progress the information she had just heard.

"Who are their godly parent?" Merida asked, looking away from Wanda and Pietro's gazes.

"Percy is the son of Poseidon, while Annabeth is the daughter of Athena," Loki answered.

Merida saw the rest of the team look at her and decided that the ceiling was the most interesting thing she had ever seen.

"Well," Scott said turning back to look at the two gods, "we found out that Merida's brother is apparently a demigod."

Loki and Thor both looked at the Ant Avenger. "What is it that you mean?" Thor asked.

"We found out that Percy's actually Merida's brother," Steve answered, causing everyone to look at Merida again waiting for her reaction.

"Yeah, yeah, big deal," Merida said angrily, lowing her head so that she could at look at them properly, "we have more important things to deal with at the moment."

"The girl's right," Loki said, causing Merida to growl at him in return, "there is much more that is important."

"Together Thanos and Tartarus have the ability to overthrow Olympus and take control of this pi-world," Loki said, causing many to glare when they realised what he was about to call earth.

"So how do we stop them?" Sam asked, leaning forward.

"Well no offence to you but alone you will all fall," Loki said.

"Brother, it is not the time to be rude," Thor frowned.

Loki waved his hand in a carless manner, "you would need the help of the demigods and gods to defeat Thanos and Tartarus combined."

"So we ask them," Vision put forward.

"It would not be as easy as that," Thor murmured, "the gods do not always take kindly to others helping."

"But surely they will realise they need help," Sam said.

"The gods hold much pride-" Loki started.

"Well I'm guessing you get along with them just fine!" Clint shouted.

"Clint," Natasha said, walking up and banging her hand against the vent.

"Yes," Clint innocently.

"Shut up!" Natasha shouted.

"Whatever," Clint mumbled.

"What did you say," Natasha said, banging the vent again.

"I said ok," Clint lied.

"Good," Natasha said, walking back over to the rest of the team and sitting down.

"Remind me to never get on your bad side," Stark said.

"I thought you already knew that," Natasha said, giving Stark a fake smile.

"As I was saying," Loki spoke causing everyone to turn towards him, "the gods hold much pride, and only ask the demigods to help and even they are not always happy to ask them. But getting help from mortals, they will not agree."

"But vou two are vot _vortals,_ surely vou can convince vhem," Wanda said, glaring at Loki and speaking bitterly on the word _mortal_.

"They do not take kindly to us," Thor answered.

"Vhy?" asked Pietro.

"The Greek and Norse gods have never got on," Loki said.

"Something tells me that is as much inside as where getting," Scott said.

"Yes," Loki answered.

"We still need to ask them," Rhodey said.

"Yes, but how?" Steve asked.

"Don't forgot Wanda, Pietro and I know Percy and Annabeth, so we can ask them," Merida said.

"Ok," Steve answered nodding, "Merida, Wanda and Pietro ask Percy and Annabeth for help, and then we go from there."

"Vait, ve still have to vo to vchool," Pietro exclaimed, jumping up.

"Yes," Natasha said, raising an eyebrow.

"But ve have to deal vith this," Pietro whined.

"Yes and we need you to ask Percy and Annabeth," Sam said holding in a laugh.

"But Vanda and Merida van do vhat."

"Yes, but we also have to keep this on a down low, and make it seem like we know none of this. We can't give Thanos and Tartarus the knowledge that we know, we need the upper hand," Rhodey said.

"I vate all of vou," Pietro said falling into the couch and sinking into it.

"Now you're beginning to sound like Merida," Scott said.

"Vhat's offensive," Pietro's muffled voice came from the couch.

"Excuse me," Merida said, whipping her head around to glare at the speedster.

"Nothing," Pietro said.

"That's what I thought," She said turning her head back and snuggling into the couch.

"La fel ca un cuplu căsătorit," _**[1]**_ Wanda murmured.

"What?" Merida asked not understanding Romanian.

"Nothing," Wanda said, waving her hand to dismiss.

"You don't vanna know," Pietro said glaring at his sister.

"Ok," Merida said confused.

"Well Loki you get to stay with Thor," Stark said.

Once Stark saw that Loki was about to argue he dismissed it, "you stay here, you stay with Thor deal with it. I don't wanna here it. I need a drink."

"You really shouldn't be drinking," Steve scolded.

"Whatever grandpa," Stark dismissed.

Steve followed Stark most likely to scold him some more.

"Come brother let me show you were you shall be staying," Thor said.

"I am not your brother," Loki mumbled but followed Thor none the less.

"Well if were all leaving, see ya," Merida announced, walking to her room.

On the way she had much to think about, much more than the last time she took a walk to her room.

They had a new enemy, one they couldn't fight alone. But somehow that didn't seem important to her.

Percy was the son of Poseidon, the Greek god of the sea and a whole lot more. And she was Percy's twin, which meant that she was also the daughter of Poseidon.

She opened the door to the room and softly closed it behind her, the same thoughts running through her head.

She fell back onto her bed wondering how she hadn't realised, once she knew it all seemed so obvious. Then again so did everything once she found out.

She rolled onto her stomach, and stared out the window, it was sunset, wondering what it would be like to be one of the people down there. So oblivious to darkness in the world, here it was a new battle every day. _ **[2]**_

She let out a sigh and walked over to the window. She sat on the bench that was there and looked at the sky this time. It was how she passed her time when she wasn't on missions, but know when she looked all she could think was that Zeus was the one who ruled over it, and he was her uncle.

Poseidon was her father, one of the people she had always hoped to meet (her father) ended up being the person she would mostly likely never meet.

She stared out of the window in the direction she knew that the sea would be.

"Father," she said softly, "I know you most likely can't hear me, but I'm alive if you didn't know."

In her mind she knew it was illogical that he heard her, but with everything that had been going on she held onto the hope that he head her.

She didn't look when she heard the _whoosh_ of the superspeeder, and she didn't acknowledge it either. The speedster moved so that he was also sitting on the bench, but it was only when he was sitting down and his gaze fixed on the girl in front of him that he spoke.

"Vou ok?" he asked, she hummed in answer.

"That's vot an vnswer prințesă _ **[3]**_ ," he said causing her to smile and finally look at the silver haired speedster in front of her.

"Why do you insist on calling me that?" she asked smiling.

"I have vy veasons," he answered giving her cocky smile.

"Any reason I know?" she laughed.

"No," he answered also laughing.

"Can you tell me?" she asked plopping her head on her knee.

"No," he replied copying her position.

"Meanie," she said sulking, which in turn caused Pietro to laugh.

"No prințesă that's vou," he laughed, his position changing to so that his legs hanged over the bench, but while letting his torso and head face her still.

She moved her leg so that she was sitting cross-legged, and her elbows were resting on her knees and her head rested on her hands. "Awe, you know you love me."

She saw him stiffen, his eyes become guarded and that confused her. But them it was gone and he was back to normal, as if he had never changed but she knew what she saw. She decided to not push it, he would tell her when he wanted to.

"So," he said cutting her out of the thoughts. She turned to him and saw that he was staring out the window, the sunset giving him a yellowish tinge.

"Vhat are vou thinking about," he continued.

"Just everything that's been happening," she answered. He nodded and they both stared out the window lost in thought.

She couldn't help but wonder when she had last sat in silence while staring out the window; everything seemed so peaceful, like she was in heaven. And she wondered when she would be able to do it again.

She looked at the silver haired speedster next to her; over the time that had passed since the battle against Ultron and the twins had joined, she had become good friends with both.

Looking out the window again she saw the sky slowly turn into night time.

"It's nice isn't it," she said breaking the comfortable silence that had fallen.

Pietro hummed in understanding and turned his head to her.

"Vt's funny how it takes vne moment to vnderstand how beautiful vomething really is," Pietro said looking her in the eye. She smiled but for some reason she thought there was something behind his words.

"Yeah," she said, "it is."

She started turning towards the window and didn't notice Pietro moving towards her until he had fallen down.

 _Thump_

She whipped her head around to see Pietro sprawled out on the ground. He superspeeded up and brushed himself off.

"Are you ok?" she asked concerned.

"Yeah," he said, sifting from one foot to the other.

"I vhould probably be voing," he continued, "vou need vleep."

"Um…yeah…probably," she replied awkwardly.

"See vou in the vorning, prințesă," Pietro said then superspeeding away.

She stared at the place where Pietro had been standing just moments before.

' _What was that about?'_ she thought confused. She flopped down on her bed for what seemed like the twentieth time that day. She closed her eyes thinking of what had just happened, the scene played through her mind numerous times but she still couldn't get it.

She shook her head and got up grunting as she did so, she walked to her drawer and got out a pair of pyjamas. She quickly got changed and turned the lights off, before jumping on the bed and throwing the sheets over her. She stared at the ceiling waiting for sleep to overcome her.

But the scene kept replaying through her head.

* * *

 _ **[1] 'Just like an old married couple' in Romanian. Blame Google Translator if it's wrong.**_

 _ **[2] I know this actually isn't true, I know that plenty of people have unfortunately witnessed the darkness that is in the world, but what I wrote in that section was truly for the story, they are not my own thoughts. Cause again I know that people have seen the darkness in this world and even though my words mean nothing I am truly sorry.**_

 _ **[3] Princess in Romanian.**_

 _ **Also I'm sorry if the scene between Merida and Pietro was OC, I was trying to write a scene that set up their relationship, with Pietro already liking Merida and it came out a bit OC. Sorry I know nothing about romance.**_


	8. Talking, Reunions and Shadows

_**Disclamer: I don't own PJatO/HoO or Avengers**_

 _ **The Avengering Twin:**_ _ **Percy Jackson/Avengers**_ _ **For years the Jackson twins have been separated, but when they are both forced back into high school they will finally have the chance to meet once again. All Percy and Merida wanted was peace and quiet-though Merida also wanted to stop being compared to Princess Merida-though nothings ever peaceful for a Jackson.**_

 _ **This is the longest chapter I have ever done; 4,327 words, and 13 pages.**_

* * *

Chapter 8: Talking, Reunions and Shadows

" _So what did you want to say?" Percy asked, taking a seat across from Bob. ."Much to say," he said, before explaining everything…She shook her head and got up grunting as she did so, she walked to her drawer and got out a pair of pyjamas. She quickly got changed and turned the lights off, before jumping on the bed and throwing the sheets over her. She stared at the ceiling waiting for sleep to overcome her. But the scene kept replaying through her head._

 **Percy's POV:**

"I told Piper," Annabeth said appearing next to him. They were both standing outside the school gazing at the gate that was still closed. Percy had gotten an early train so that he could tell Annabeth what Bob had told him last night.

"About what?" he asked. He had a clue on what Annabeth had told Piper but he wasn't sure whether or not to be happy about it.

"Merida," she answered shooting a glance at him. He shuffled from one foot to another, not sure if he what to say. Heck he wasn't even sure if he was glad or not that Piper knew.

"What about the others?" he asked.

"They don't know," she answered, then taking his hand in hers and he turned so that they were now standing in front of each other.

"I think you should tell them," she said.

He opened his mouth to find a way to argue. "No," she said cutting him off, "you can't keep this bottled up forever Percy."

He looked down, bitting his lip. He knew she was right, and he wanted to tell them. But he didn't know how.

"Yeah but how?" he asked.

"We'll think of something," she answered, then putting to figures under his chin and pushing his head up so that he was looking her in the eye once again, "Together. Remember."

He smiled at her, and nodded. "Now we just have to find a way to worm it in to a conversation," he laughed while doing wiggly movements, trying to bring some light to the gloomy atmosphere that had settled over the two.

Apparently it worked because Annabeth started laughing, and apparently it was contagious because Percy started laughing again soon after.

"What with you two," Jason asked popping out of nowhere.

"Nothing," Percy waved away though it failed with the amount of laughing that he was doing.

"Ok," Jason said stepping away slowly, before quickly walking back to Piper and the rest of the group.

Percy bust out laughing again, Annabeth closely following.

"You think his scared of us," Percy said while straightening up and griping his side.

"No," Annabeth said also straightening up but choosing to lean on Percy, "I think we just shocked him, with our insane laughing."

"It wasn't insane," he pouted, sliding an arm around her waist.

"Yes it was," she said moving so that she was now standing in front of him.

"No it was fun-laughing," he said putting another arm around her waist, and bringing her closer.

"Fun-laughing?" she questioned, hooking her arms around his neck.

"Yes," he answered, "it's a thing. I just made it up."

"You're such a Seaweed Brain," she laughed.

"Yes," he confirmed, "but I'm you're Seaweed Brain."

"That you are," she said, before leaning in and kissing him.

Percy pulled back suddenly remembering what he learned last night.

"What's wrong?" Annabeth asked looking at him concerned while her grey eyes studied him trying to figure out his sudden change in expression.

"Bob," he answered, "he's alive. Small Bob too."

Annabeth studied him before smiling like there was no tomorrow. "That's great," she exclaimed.

She titled her head when she saw that he didn't smile or show any emotion of happiness.

"What's wrong?" she asked again.

"We've got a new enemy," he frowned.

Her eyes widened and she muttered a few curse words in Ancient Greek. "Why can't we have a break, we just defeated Gaea."

"Do you know who?" she continued.

"Bob said it was someone by the name of _Thanos,_ " he answered.

She looked up as if hoping Zeus would answer. When nothing happened she put her head on his shoulder and slowly shook her head back and forth. "I've never heard that name before."

"I hate not knowing," she said, he moved one of his hands from her waist and slowly rubbed her back.

"I know," he said.

He moved back a bit so that she had to put her head up, causing her to give him a confused look.

"That's not all Thanos is teamed up with someone," he said.

"Kronos?" she asked. He shook his head.

"Gaea?" she said wearily, once again he shook his head.

"Tartarus," she said finally her voice laced with fear, and he finally nodded.

"Why him," when she said it, it came out as a cross between a question and a whine.

"I don't know," he answered.

"So we have two now to fight," she said and he nodded.

"That's what Bob said," he said.

"Bob knew?" she questioned, looking him in the eye.

"Yeah, he said that Tartarus had given Thanos a few of his prisoners but when they were being transferred a few broke out, Bob and Small Bob included, they had to hide to avoid being captured, but then they broke into this vault thing and found this teleportation thingy and got here," Percy said in one breath.

She nodded, "it seems that he got out easy."

"I know," he answered, "that's what worries me."

"We have to tell the others," she announced.

He nodded and the two walked towards their friends.

"Hey guys," Leo said, before frowning, "what's wrong you two look worried."

"We got a new enemy," Annabeth announced.

As soon as the words left her mouth they started complaining and/or asking questions.

"Enough!" Calypso shouted, causing everyone to turn towards her.

"Everyone is staring," she continued lowering her voice, "in case you forgot we are still at school, and people are still here waiting for the gates to open."

Everyone nodded and started complaining and questioning softer.

"Not what I meant," Calypso said, "let Annabeth and Percy explain."

Everyone quieted and looked at Annabeth and Percy for answers.

"Tartarus and Thanos are our new enemies," Percy said, "we don't know who Thanos is."

"Thanos?" Calypso questioned.

They all looked at the daughter of the Titian. Calypso shook her head, "I've never heard of the name Thanos."

"How do we find out?" Frank questioned.

"Chiron," Nico put forward, which everyone nodded too.

"Agreed after school-" Annabeth started.

"-Why after school," Percy, Leo, Nico and Will groaned.

"Because we still need education and maybe the Library has some information," Annabeth answered, "Anyhow, after school we'll IM Chiron."

"Agreed," Annabeth continued, everyone gave some form of agreement.

"We meet up here after school," Piper said, everyone nodded.

"Hey look if it isn't the pranksters!" shouted someone.

The demigods and Titaness turned their heads to the person who had shouted.

"Unless you want to be covered in toilet water again," shouted Merida in return, "Shut. UP!"

"Hey Percy. She did the same thing you did to Clarisse," Nico said, though it came out muffled as his hand was covering his mouth to stop himself from laughing.

Percy looked between Merida and the person who shouted. He was glaring at both Merida and Pietro though he looked ready to run.

The boy mumbled and turned to his friends, wanting to avoid what had happened the day before.

"Damn, I was looking for a show," Nico grumbled.

"Don't you mean Dam," Percy laughed.

"Don't ask, I still don't get it," Annabeth said rolling her eyes.

"Leo what are you doing?" Hazel asked looking at the son of Hephaestus.

"Praying to whoever is the god of no school, that those gates remain close," Leo said not taking his eyes of the gates.

A man walked up to the gates and unlocked them, and forced them open. He turned to the students that waited outside, "you better get to class."

Leo groaned, "what the hell is wrong with you Noschoola."

"Noschoola?" Will questioned.

"Yes, the goddess of no school," Leo answered.

"Cool," Will said, "What's wrong with you Noschoola. Your support to be the goddess of no school."

"There's no such thing," Annabeth said.

"Yes there is," Leo countered, "in the religion of Leo."

"Again no such thing," Annabeth said.

"There is in my mind," Leo said.

Annabeth opened her mouth to argue but Leo ran towards the gates.

"Thank you Annabeth," Calypso said sincerely, "you did the impossible, you made Leo run towards school."

"Guess I did," Annabeth said then hooking her arm through Percy's and dragging him towards the gates.

"I can walk, you know," Percy grumbled.

"I know Seaweed Brain, I'm just making sure you go towards the right place," Annabeth answered.

 _ ***~*T.A.T*~***_

 **Annabeth's POV:**

Percy, Annabeth and Wanda walked out of science.

"What did you need to speak to us about," Annabeth asked turning to Wanda.

Wanda gave a quick glance to the classroom door before turning back to the two in front of her, "Not vere, ve'll be heard."

Wanda started to walk towards the other end of the school. Percy gave Annabeth a look, which Annabeth nodded too, and the two followed Wanda.

Annabeth kept glancing at her right boot, where she kept her Drakon bone dagger hidden. And in the corner of her eye she saw Percy had his hand in the pocket of his jeans.

She bit her lip, she wasn't sure if Percy was glad or mad that she told Piper about Merida. She shook her head now wasn't the time to think about that. She glanced at her boot again. Even though they knew Wanda wasn't a monster they didn't know if she was possessed by an eidolon.

They stopped at the door to one of the art rooms and walking in. Inside were Merida and Pietro, who were both sitting on tables just on the opposite ends of the room.

She started at the two as they both jumped up when they saw her, Wanda and Percy enter. They had always seemed like the best of friends but why did they suddenly look uncomfortable next to each other. Apparently Wanda felt the same because she cocked her head to the side and looked at her bother in confusion.

Pietro shot her a; _I'll tell you later look_ , before turning to her and Percy. Suddenly an awkward silence settled over them.

"We should have thought of a script," Merida mumbled.

Wanda sighed and turned to her and Percy, "Ve know vou demigods."

Both Annabeth and Percy went for their weapons and brought them out.

"Wait," Merida shouted, her hands were extended in front of her, Percy and Annabeth turned to the Avenger, weapons raised. "Thor told us," she continued lowering her hands, "we'll Loki too, but who cares. Were on the same side, we need your help and you need ours."

Both Percy and her didn't lower their weapons but they did change their stance so that it now seemed to say _go on_.

"We got the same enemy," Merida continued, "Tartarus and-"

"-Thanos," Percy interrupted.

"Ok," Merida said suddenly confused and Annabeth couldn't blame her, "How'd you know?"

"My friend escaped, he told me," Percy answered.

"Cool," Merida said, "Can you lower the sword and dagger. Cool weapons by the way."

They slightly lowered their weapons, but not that much.

"Do you know who Thanos is?" Annabeth asked.

Pietro opened his mouth to answer then closed it, looking sheepish, "I believe we forgot to ask."

"Wait didn't they-" Merida cut of looking sheepish also.

"You seriously forgot to ask," Annabeth said.

"Vell to be fair ve had just found vut that Greek and Roman vythology vas real," Pietro rorted.

"Ve should have vsked," Wanda said also looking sheepish.

"Anyhow," Merida said, "we need your help and you need ours, so we help each other."

"Ok," Percy said wearily, "but question. Why did you drag us all the way here you could have asked as when we were with the others? They are demigods too you know."

"Vhat," Pietro shouted.

Merida glared at the ground.

"Thor and Loki vailed to mention vhat," Wanda said through her teeth.

"We'll they are," Percy laughed.

"Ok question," Merida said, "Who's everyone's godly parent?"

"Ve already know vours," Wanda said.

"Ok. Nico is a son of Hades; and Hazel is his sister but she's a daughter of Pluto. Jason is a son of Jupiter. Leo is a son of Hephaestus. Frank is the son of Mars. Piper is a daughter of Aphrodite. Will is a son of Apollo. And lastly Calypso is a daughter of Atlas." Annabeth answered.

"Wow," Merida said wide eyed.

"I vnderstood none of vhat," Pietro murmured.

"Is Will the son of Apollo, Roman or Greek?" Merida asked.

"Greek." Annabeth answered.

"And is it the Calypso. Like the one in the stories?" Merida asked.

"Yep," Annabeth answered.

"Awesome," Merida said. Annabeth sniffled laughter at Merida's reaction, she looked like a kid who had been told that they were getting a life time supply of candy.

Annabeth and Percy put their weapons away.

"We should probably tell the other's there gonna want to know," Percy said.

The other three nodded and they set of walking to the cafeteria.

Halfway their Merida stopped, causing everyone to look at her.

"I just remembered I got an annoying person to prank and I aren't missing out on it," she announced a sly grin on her face.

"Go," Wanda said rolling her eyes, "ve'll tell them vurselves."

"Yes!" Merida screamed and took off running down a separate corridor.

"She's vour sister," Wanda said turning to Percy.

"What," Percy squeaked. Annabeth stood open mouth Percy was right.

"Vhe figured it out vesterday," Wanda said walking off.

Annabeth looked at her boyfriend, "you wanna go speak to her don't you."

Percy nodded at looked at Annabeth for confirmation.

"Who am I to say you can't," Annabeth said, "go on."

Percy took off running in the same directions as Merida had gone.

When he disappeared, she turned back to Wanda who had stopped walking to see what was happening, "that was your whole plan wasn't it?"

Wanda nodded, "vhat better vay for their reunion to vo, then vranking."

Annabeth laughed, but nodded none the less.

"I have to admit that was brilliant."

"Vhen did vou think of vhat?" Pietro asked.

"Vhan Merida said that she veeded to prank vim again," Wanda answered.

"Guess it's just us three explaining now," Annabeth said.

Wanda and Pietro nodded and the three started walking towards the cafeteria once again.

 _ ***~*T.A.T*~***_

 **Merida's POV:**

She waited in the shadows near the cafeteria for him to appear. She didn't know his name but she didn't care. But who cares, she just wanted to prank.

"Hi," whispered a voice from behind her. She spun around and brought her hand up to hit the person behind her.

"Wait," he said, grabbing her hand to stop her.

"It's me Percy," he grunted. She lowered her hand and glared at the black haired boy in front of her.

"What the hell," she shouted-whispered at him.

"I need to speak with you," he whispered back.

"Later, I'm in the middle of pranking," she snapped back.

"It's important," he said. She shook her head and rocked from side to side. The person she was talking to was her brother. Her twin. How weird it was for her.

"So is pranking," she said.

"Please," he pleaded. She looked at him before nodding.

He grabbed her hand and dragged her away from the cafeteria.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

He didn't answer but walked on for a bit more, until he reached a hallway were the shouts from the cafeteria didn't reach.

He let go of her hand and shifted from one foot to another as if he was unsure of what to say.

"I know you know," he said finally.

"Know what?" she asked.

"About what you found out yesterday," he answered not taking his eyes off the ground.

"About Tartarus and Thanos?" she asked confused.

He shook his head, "no about finding out about your past."

She looked at him as he raised his head. She saw tears fall and froze.

"Hi sis," he croaked.

She wasn't sure what to say so she did the first thing that came into her mind and hugged him.

He wrapped his arms around her and returned the hug with as much force as she did. She sniffled into his neck and felt tears of her own start to fall. She didn't want to move she liked being able to hug her brother.

Percy pulled back and looked at her. "Me and mum's been wondering where you've been for years. She be happy to see you."

"Has she changed?" she asked.

"Not that much, but we've got a new stepfather," Percy answered.

"You mean she finally got rid of Gabe," she said the name with hate.

"Yep," Percy answered, "we'll I helped, I got the head."

She looked at him shocked.

"It was Medusas head," he said seeing her shocked face.

"You turned him to stone," she laughed.

"Of course," Percy said shocked, "what else were we gonna do."

She threw her head back and laughed, "Who's our new stepfather."

The word felt strange in her mouth, most of her life she had no family until she became an Avenger, but that was never the same. But now she had someone who was her real family.

"Our English teacher," Percy said. She stopped laughing at looked at him.

"You're joking right," she said.

"Nope," Percy said popping the 'P'.

"He's our Stepfather," she said.

"Yeah," Percy said nodding.

"Anyone else who I've meet that were related to," she sighed.

"Nico, Hazel and Jason, I though you knew that. You seemed to know the Greek gods pretty well," Percy laughed.

"Well I guess I knew. But it only finally hit me now," she said shocked.

Percy laughed at her expression and she responded by pocking out her tongue.

"Anyone one were related to and I don't know?" she asked.

"Thalia; she's Jason sister but a daughter of Zeus. Tyson; he's our half-brother on father's side. Demeter's kids, there's quite a lot of them. You already know about father and Triton I'm guessing, and all the gods there related too. And a whole lot more I'm guessing, but I don't know them," Percy answered.

"Ok," she gulped, "that's a lot."

Percy laughed again, "trust me I know."

"How do you keep track?" she asked.

"Takes a while," Percy answered.

"No kidding!" she shouted throwing her hands in the air.

"Merida you might want to get behind me know," Percy said worriedly staring behind her. She stared at him confused and followed his line of sight to where a person was standing.

"Merida now!" he was shouting now.

Merida walked next to him getting a look at what was happening.

The woman was clouded in shadows, which clouded her appearance. Merida could only make out a blurry figure of a woman with wings, and a black sword that hanged at her side. Merida saw that the shadows stretched so that they started to cover the walls, floor and ceiling.

Merida heard a _whoosh_ from her side and looked at Percy, who was now holding the sword that he had been holding when they had spoken before. It was leaf shaped sword that looked about 3 feet long and gave off a golden glow.

Merida deciding that the woman in front was evil decided to copy Percy's example of getting out a weapon.

She dug in her jacket pocket for her fountain pen, and brought it out. She clutched it in her hand and willed it to change into its true form. Soon she was holding a staff in her right hand. She felt a rush of adrenaline, and a burst of anger and hatred. She looked at woman in front of her trying to get her mind off the anger and hatred that was threatening to overcome her.

"What is that?" Percy asked looking at her shocked.

"My weapon," she answered holding up the Berserker Staff.

When she saw Percy's confused look she continued, "The Berserker Staff."

"I suggest you two don't bother fighting," the woman said, "there's no point, you'll lose."

"And yet I don't believe you Nyx," Percy answered, "remember the last time we met."

Merida gapped; her anger and hatred lay at the back of her mind. This was Nyx, as in the goddess of night.

"Yes Jackson I unfortunately remember that," Nyx snarled.

"Then you understand how this will go," Percy said.

"If you remember Jackson, the last time we met your little girlfriend was with you. And we never fought you and the girl ran," Nyx said, a cruel smile growing on her lips.

"Yes well," Percy admitted, "we tricked you but we still beat you."

"You tricked me last time, but you never beat me, and this time I shall," Nyx said, and the shadows finished covering the room, leaving Percy and Merida to stand in shadows.

Merida brought her shoe up and shadows clung to it, she swang her staff at it and the shadows broke apart.

"Shall what? Be tricked again? Go away?" Percy joked.

"Say your jokes son of Poseidon, you shall fall," Nyx said sending a wave of shadows at the two.

Percy brought his hand up as if to block it then brought it back realising what he wanted to happen wasn't happening, and instead both Merida and Percy divided to either side when the wave got to close.

Merida rolled to the side, and stopped when she hit a wall. She went to stand up but found that the shadows stuck to her restricting her movements, she thrashed around swinging her staff wildly. She jumped up and ran at Nyx, taking a quick glance at Percy to see him jumping up. She sidestepped when a wave of shadows came to meet her.

She saw Percy cut through the shadows and continue running. Percy got to Nyx first and took a swipe at her neck. In a flash the sword at Nyx's belt was in her hand and blocking Percy's strike. Merida ducked another wave and swang her staff and Nyx joining Percy's attacks.

Nyx brought up a wall of shadows, and created another three too surrounded Percy and Merida. Merida hit her staff up against the wall only for it to bang back.

Nyx let out a cruel laugh and directed her comment at Percy, "I told you Perseus Jackson there was no wining against me."

Percy snarled and took a swipe at the wall only for it to bang against the wall like Merida's did. Merida repeatedly bashed the wall her anger taking over.

"So it is true," Nyx said turning to Merida now, "the staff does cause the welder to have more anger the usual."

"Interesting," Nyx continued.

Merida swang the staff at Nyx only for it to again bang back upon hitting the wall of shadows.

"Let us out!" Merida shouted, her anger and claustrophobic combined was not something she liked.

"Not going to happen," Nyx replied, "And I suggest you stop using up your oxygen your gonna run out of it soon."

Nyx faded into the shadows but Merida new she was still there.

She banged the staff against the wall repeatedly.

"Wow, Mer stop," Percy said placing a hand on her shoulder.

Merida shrugged it up and banged against the wall. Percy apparently understanding what Nyx said, hit Merida's wrist causing her to drop the staff. Merida slumped against the wall extremely tied.

"You ok," Percy said sitting down next to her. Merida nodded not in the mood for talking.

"We got to find a way out," Percy sanding up and looking around the cell like room.

Merida nodded and stood up brushing the hair from her face. When Merida saw that Percy's back was turned she reached down and grabbed the Berserker staff, wiling it into pen form she stashed it back in her jacket pocket.

Percy and Merida searched for a way out until the air became so thin that they were gasping for breath.

They both sat down leaning against the wall. Merida leaned her head back.

"What do you think's gonna happen?" She asked Percy.

"Truthful I don't know, their minds work in weird ways," he answered.

Merida nodded and closed her eyes, a million thoughts rushed through her head. Everything that had happened over the course of two days, everything that had happened when she had joined S.H.I.E.L.D, everything that happened while she was in HYDRA and everything that had happen when she was a kid.

She smiled when she remembered all the fun she used to have. Both her and Percy's breaths became shorter as the oxygen became less and less.

She wondered what they would do to her and Percy once they fainted.

She took one last breath and so did Percy, there oxygen spent. She felt Percy slump against her, and Merida knew why. She had been trained to hold her breath for long periods of time and Percy hadn't.

She felt herself become weaker with every passing second before she too gave into darkness.

* * *

 _ **Thanks for reading.**_

 _ **And until next time, see ya.**_


	9. Clones and Cells

_**Disclamer: I don't own PJatO/HoO or Avengers**_

 _ **The Avengering Twin:**_ _ **Percy Jackson/Avengers**_ _ **For years the Jackson twins have been separated, but when they are both forced back into high school they will finally have the chance to meet once again. All Percy and Merida wanted was peace and quiet-though Merida also wanted to stop being compared to Princess Merida-though nothings ever peaceful for a Jackson.**_

 _ **Sorry if Pietro's a bit OC in this chapter**_

* * *

Chapter 9: Clones and Cells

" _Guess it's just us three explaining now," Annabeth said. Wanda and Pietro nodded and the three started walking towards the cafeteria once again…She took one last breath and so did Percy, there oxygen spent. She felt Percy slump against her, and Merida knew why. She had been trained to hold her breath for long periods of time and Percy hadn't. She felt herself become weaker with every passing second before she too gave into darkness._

 **Annabeth's POV:**

Annabeth couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong, it felt like something was off. She stared at the doors, waiting for Percy and Merida to walk through them.

"So we work together," Jason whispered. Annabeth had stopped participating in the conversation a while back, but she still kept an ear out so that she knew what was happening.

She snuck a look around the cafeteria, trying to see if the two Jacksons had taken another way in or if anyone was listening to their conversation.

When she saw nothing she went back to leaning against the wall and looking at the door; that was currently on the opposite side of the cafeteria. She heard footsteps walk towards her but she didn't turn to look she knew it wasn't Percy.

"Hey Annie you ok," a voice said, Annabeth straightened up; the voice sounded like Percy's but colder.

She turned her head to only to meet Percy. Usually she would have said something about calling her Annie but she noticed that he seemed different. His eyes had lost the childish glint they usually hold, and instead looked dead and cold. He no longer wore the lopsided smirk he was well known for but an emotionless one. And his stance lost its carefree vibe and instead off the vibe of anger, death and something she couldn't work out.

"You ok?" she asked. He nodded and like that he was the Percy she knew again; childish glint and all. But she could see that it fake like he was trying to be something he wasn't.

"Of course I'm fine," he answered putting on a confused face, "why wouldn't I be?"

"Because you called me Annie, and you know I hate that," she answered looking him in the eye trying to find why this wasn't the Percy she had grown to love through the years.

"I needed to get your attention," he said shrugging, "and that was the first thing that came to my mind."

She decided to play along until she found out, "why do you always have to use the first idea that comes into that seaweed mess of a brain."

He gave her a lopsided smile that was colder than usual, "you know you love me Wise Girl."

He leaned in for a kiss and she knew that she had to kiss him or he'll realise that she knew he wasn't himself. Usually she liked kissing Percy but now she didn't, whoever she was kissing at the moment didn't care about hurting her; she could feel his hand gripping her side hard. She pulled back and gave him a fake smile that he smirked at.

"You understand were trying to figure out how to get the gods to agree to the Avengers help," Frank whispered.

"You guys must really love kissing," Merida said. Annabeth turned to look at the red head and realised that she too seemed to be acting like Percy. Merida also gave off that same vibe as Percy and like him she tried to hide it by acting like she usually does. She meet Wanda's eye and realised she had also sensed it.

' _Do vou understand vhat is vrong vith them?'_ said a voice in her head. Annabeth looked around before realising it was Wanda. Surprisingly it was quite easy to forget that Wanda had telepathic abilities, and therefore could speak to Annabeth in her mind.

' _No,'_ she mentally responded. Wanda's eyebrows frowned in concern.

' _I tried vooking into vheir minds to see vhat was vrong-'_

' _What did you see?'_ Annabeth interrupted.

' _I vas getting to vhat,'_ Wanda said her tone harsher, Annabeth saw Wanda take a deep breath before continuing in a calmer tone. _'I vaw nothing. Their vinds a blank. It is like vhey vre dead.'_

Annabeth's eyebrows frowned in concentration trying to think of any monster that could do that. She came up blank. Worry filled her before she came up with an idea.

' _I don't know of any monsters that can do that,'_ Annabeth admitted _, 'it's most likely Tartarus and Thanos doing.'_

Wanda nodded slightly making sure not to draw attention to the people around them _, 'I agree. Though I think we should continue this conversation later they are starting to notice.'_

They were in fact noticing; Calypso, Frank and Pietro had turned their heads slightly so that they could see what was happening while still looking at the other. Annabeth mouthed _'tell you later,'_ to Calypso and Frank while Wanda and Pietro seemed to have a silent conversation that Pietro ended up nodding too.

"What did you say to Calypso and Frank?" Percy asked, placing a hand on her shoulder.

Annabeth tensed and silently cursed herself; she had forgotten Percy was there. "Nothing," she responded playfully.

"Oh," he said playing along, "really."

"Yep," she teased. It was weird for her knowing that this was most likely not her Percy, but some clone of sorts. Her mind whirled at the speeds of sound realising something. It was Tartarus and Thanos doing they had taken the ones that were considered leaders or close to, and traded them in like broken toys for clones. They were trying to throw them off balance.

"Get a room you two!" Leo shouted knocking Annabeth out of her thoughts and causing many students to look over.

"Nice job," Merida said her voice muffled by her hand. Annabeth looked over at her and saw that she was sitting between Pietro and Piper, her elbows were resting on the table and her face was resting in the palms of her hands.

"I know right," Leo joked. Merida shook her head, her arms moving with the motion. Merida sighed and looked up crossing her arms on the table and rested the side of her head on them and closed her eyes.

"I'm getting the sense you don't like me very much," Leo said his voice framing hurt. Merida moved one of her arms so that the elbow was once again resting on the table but her hand was in a _thumbs up_ gesture, but Annabeth got the sense that she was joking about hating Leo.

"Rude," Leo said playing along with the joke. Merida moved her hand back down so that she was once again resting on both her arms.

"Does anyone else think the bells late?" Piper asked.

"Yeah it is," Jason agreed.

"So the bells late, the gates were closed anyone know what that means," Will said in voice that said he already knew that answer.

"It means that for once the fates were on our side and decided to give us time to figure things out and arrange things," Hazel said.

"No," Will said voice rising in pitch, he coughed and his voice returned to normal. "It means that the goddess Noschoola is working her magic and making sure we spend as little time in class as possible."

Many of them shook their heads though some facepalmed, Leo instead nodded in agreement. And like that the bell rang causing both Leo and Will to look at the ceiling in shook.

"Noschoola what is wrong with you!" shouted Leo causing nearly everyone to look over at the son of Hephaestus.

"Noschoola?" Wanda and Pietro asked confused. Merida raised her head looking at Leo and Will confused also but not voicing it.

"The goddess of no school according to the religion of Leo," Annabeth said dryly.

"No," Leo said his face lit up, "the religion of Leo is now called _the religion of awesomeness_."

"We are not calling it that," Calypso said sternly.

"We vote on it," Leo said, "say _Aye_ if you believe that it should be called the _religion of awesomeness_."

Leo and Will both said _'Aye'._ Annabeth didn't say anything when Percy didn't agree, she figured that she shouldn't pick up on it or it might start to give her away.

"As the _religion of awesomeness_ overpowers anything, we win," Leo announced. The demigods, Titaness and the three Avengers shook their heads knowing there was no point arguing with the two boys.

"Well I'm getting to class," Annabeth announced, picking her bag up from the floor where she had dropped it when they had started talking.

"What have we got now?" Percy asked. Annabeth grabbed his bag and pulled if off him, opening it up she got his diary out and opened the page where his time table was.

"Here," she said sticking it inches away from his face.

He studied it carefully before announcing, "science."

"Yes you have science, I have commerce _ **[1]**_ ," she said giving him a peck on the cheek and handing him his diary. She turned shouldering her bag and walked off, as soon as her back was turned to him her smile was lost and instead turned into the look she always had when she was thinking.

She turned down a hallway and took a look behind her relieved to find the fake Percy not following her. She felt a rush of wind next to her and turned ready for a fight only to find Pietro.

"Vanda told me," he said, Annabeth nodded understanding what he was talking about.

"You had already started figuring it out on your own?" she guessed. Annabeth had seen how Pietro had looked at Merida confused.

"Ves," he answered, "she vasn't acting like herself."

"She vas kind of acting like vow she vas vhen ve first meet," he continued. Annabeth rose an eyebrow, Merida hadn't seemed like the type of person who would be harsh when first meeting someone.

"Ve and Vanda had originally been on Vltron's side," he admitted. Annabeth seemed taken back she had heard rumours but she never expected them to be true.

"Now you remind me a bit of Luke," she said. Both the twins and Luke had been on the wrong side but then changed to the right.

"Vuke?" he questioned.

"Another time," she said waving the question away. She saw that Pietro looked ready to argue but must have decided against it because he changed the subject back to what it originally was.

"Ver doesn't act that vay vithout reason, and vhe had no veason," he said.

"I figured, Percy was acting differently too, I've never seen him act like that. He was a different person," she said. Pietro nodded understanding.

"I have a theory," she continued, "Merida's a leader for the Avengers isn't she?"

Pietro nodded, "Ves."

"Ver's one of the veaders along vith Steve and Stark, even though vere all leaders in a vay those three are vsually the main, I've vever been sure vhy, I've never vsked."

Annabeth nodded, "I think there plan was to get the leaders and trade them in with clones of sort, so to throw us off balance."

"Vsn't that every evil verson's plan," Pietro said. Annabeth thought back to a couple of months ago when Hera had done close to the same thing.

"Absolutely," she answered hearing the sky rumble in annoyance.

Pietro looked up, "vou just annoyed a vog didn't vou?"

"Yes, and she deserved it," Annabeth answered.

"Question," Annabeth asked, "why were you so quick to notice that Merida was acting differently." She had noticed that when Merida sat next to Pietro, he had suddenly seemed confused.

"Vere best friends," he answered.

"Sure," Annabeth answered sarcastically, walking off when she saw her classroom.

She heard Pietro murmur something along the lines of, "were just friends, she made that quite clear last night."

Annabeth turned around before Pietro could zoom off, "if Merida's anything like Percy then she probably doesn't have a clue, she's probably as oblivious as Percy."

Just as she turned around again she saw Pietro's gloomy smile fade and change into a huge smile before the _whoosh_ of fast wind accompanied by silver and blue streaks, was left in his place. Annabeth just hoped that he remembered her theory, that the Merida that was with them now most likely wasn't the real one.

 _ ***~*T.A.T*~***_

 **Merida's POV:**

The first thing she saw was darkness, it took some time for her eyes to adjust to the darkness. She first registered that she was in a cell only about two metres wide going both ways and three metres in height, the next thing she registered was the sound of walking coming from her left.

She turned her head, eyes having to adjust again due to the sudden movement, she saw Percy pacing in his own cell and he didn't look to happy about it. She heard him muttering words under his breath but she couldn't make the out.

And the third thing she registered was the cold feeling of metal against her wrists and ankles, great she was chained. She moved her arm up so that she could get a better lot at the handcuffs, and doing so it cause a lot of noise.

"Merida," Percy said appearing at the wall the separated them, "you ok?"

"Yeah," she answered staring at the handcuffs that were black in colour and gave off a faint dark purple glow, and felt like they were sucking away her soul.

"There Stygian Iron," Percy said answering her unasked question.

"Not good?" she guessed.

"They trend to suck out your soul," he answered. "Though I never knew that it could do that in handcuff form, I thought it was only when it stabs you or something."

Merida looked at him like he was crazed. "What?" he asked, "I've had more time around Greek stuff then you so this," he showed her his own handcuffs, "is nothing."

"I'm not even gonna ask," Merida said leaning her head back.

"That's probably for the best," Percy answered. Merida closed her eyes and sprayed her legs out in front of her.

"Why would they bring us here?" Percy asked, she heard shuffling from next to her and guessed that Percy was moving so that he was sitting down.

"Torture? Keep us out of the fight?" she guessed.

"Well you're a happy duck aren't you," Percy said. Merida could hear the smile behind his words and started to laugh herself. Her eyes opened and leaned forward gripping her sides.

" _Happy duck_?" she questioned laughing. She brought her legs in and hugging them, she buried her head in the gap between her chest and knees.

"Yes," Percy said faking offense, laughter clearly being behind his words." What's wrong with being a happy duck."

Merida started laughing again, her laughter muffled but it was still loud. She brought her head up to look at her brother, who was giving her a lopsided smile.

"God, were probably in the worst predicament and your cracking jokes."

"Technically it is gods not God, and of course I'm cracking jokes," he said then standing up and doing a Superman pose, "I'm Percy Jackson after all, the hero of amazingness."

He sat back down and Merida moved so that she was also sitting against the barrier that stood between the two. The laughter was gone, that brief moment of happiness vaporised when the two realised what could happen to them.

"How are we gonna get out," she said turning her head to the side so that she could look at him.

He shrugged, "every time I've been in a situation like this I've had Annabeth, she's always the one that thought of a plan to get us out."

He leaned his head back and she could see that tears were starting to fall down his face.

"I promised I'd never leave her again," he croaked.

"Then we got to find a way out," she said trying to give him hope.

He shook his head, "I tried they took Riptide and it hasn't reappeared yet, I'm guessing they took your weapon also." She dug through her jacket pocket for her pen only to come up empty. She brought her hand out and leaned her head against the wall also.

"For a bunch of idiots they can sure be smart at times," he said chuckling weakly.

She closed her eyes feeling tears fall from her eyes also, she couldn't think of a way out they were stuck. "So we just stay here?"

"Who knows," he answered. She could hear him crying but she didn't know how to comfort him, she turned her head to look at him eyes opened, "They'll come, they'll get us out."

"Yeah, with our groups combined they'll get us out," he said, it wasn't sarcastic or anything it was hope.

She smiled and leaned against the wall again, closing her eyes she thought of everything that had happened over the past days. So much had happened in such little time, and it was both good and bad.

She heard the sound of doors opening and her eyes snapped open as ruff hands grabbed her.

"Don't bother fighting, you'll just waste much need energy that you'll need to survive," called a voice. Both she and Percy stopped struggling and looked at the speaker. It was a woman or at least it looked like one, she looked to be made of metal, the metal looked like light blue and light purple in some places. She had on a dark purple sleeveless top and jeans and gloves to match, along with black boots and two batons strapped to her back.

"Who are you?" Percy asked.

"I am Thanos daughter of course, Nebula," the metal-women said. _ **[2]**_

"Let us go," Merida snapped.

Nebula gave a metallic laugh, "not going to happen kid."

"Now I suggest you walk or it will be even worse," Nebula continued, "neither of you have the upper hand, and with those pretty little handcuffs on you have even less of a chance."

Percy and Merida shared a look both knowing that they had no choice. Merida looked away and straightened up and let the aliens push her along.

* * *

 _ **[1] I always saw Annabeth taking commerce in school as it fit her character. Commerce: the study of business, marketing, buying, selling etc.**_

 _ **[2] I know in Guardians of the Galaxy Nebula betrayed Thanos but all will be explained later.**_


	10. Aligns and a Lot of Pain

_**Disclamer: I don't own PJatO/HoO or Avengers**_

 _ **The Avengering Twin:**_ _ **Percy Jackson/Avengers**_ _ **For years the Jackson twins have been separated, but when they are both forced back into high school they will finally have the chance to meet once again. All Percy and Merida wanted was peace and quiet-though Merida also wanted to stop being compared to Princess Merida-though nothings ever peaceful for a Jackson.**_

* * *

Chapter 10: Aligns and a Lot of Pain

 _Just as she turned around again she saw Pietro's gloomy smile fade and change into a huge smile before the whoosh of fast wind accompanied by silver and blue streaks, was left in his place. Annabeth just hoped that he remembered her theory, that the Merida that was with them now most likely wasn't the real one…Percy and Merida shared a look both knowing that they had no choice. Merida looked away and straightened up and let the aliens push her along._

 **Third Person POV:**

Seven Demigods and a Titaness stood in front of the Olympians.

"That will not be happening," Zeus boomed, striking the master bolt against the floor of the room.

"Please Lord Zeus," Annabeth pleaded, "you don't understand what _will_ happen."

"I understand perfectly," Zeus said and the demigods and Titaness let out breaths they didn't know they had been holding. "The mortals _will_ cause everything to fail."

The demigods and Titaness started to speak all at once trying to change the king of the gods mind.

"Silence!" shouted Athena bring a hand up. Once they had calmed down Athena lowed her hand and spoke again turning to Zeus, "father, I understand you do not wish to align with the mortal heroes."

Zeus grunted in response but let Athena continue. "But alone we will not win; Tartarus had aligned himself with Thanos. And to defeat the two of them we will need the help of the mortal heroes."

"We need not the help of the mortal heroes!" Zeus shouted.

"Brother," Hestia said looking up from the health. Her voice was soft and brought warmth to the group, "you need to let your pride go."

Zeus' face scrunched in fury and he gritted out, "these are mortal's sister. They can't do what we need them to do."

Hestia sighed, "brother. Please listen to me let your pride go and let the mortal heroes help."

Zeus opened his mouth to ague again but Hestia wasn't finished speaking. "Along with the Norse."

Zeus gripped onto the master bolt hard enough so that his knuckles turned white. He looked ready to throw it at Hestia and the people who watched the two, feared that he would. Hera laid a hand on her husband's shoulder. Zeus lessened his gripe but the anger still showed on his face.

"Zeus," Hera said trying to make her voice calm and soothing. "Calm down, we cannot turn on one another."

"We cannot align ourselves with the Norse," Zeus spat out.

"Brother please," Hestia pleaded, "let your pride go, we need them."

"Father," Athena added hoping to help Hestia, "Hestia is right. Without the help of both, we will fail in this war. They have already taken two, we need to act." On his own throne Poseidon struggled to remain his posture. He could already feel tears falling down his face.

"I am the goddess of wisdom and battle strategies surely you will listen to me," Athena pleaded using her status to her advantage.

"No," Zeus gritted out.

"Vote," Hera said using the last means that she could think of. "Those in favour say _Aye_."

The demigods and Titaness held their breaths knowing they couldn't take part in the vote, and knowing it was up to the gods and goddesses to see the right way. The majority of the gods and goddesses said _Aye_ , causing those who weren't in favour (Zeus and Ares) to glare.

"Zeus," Hera said looking at her husband.

Zeus gritted his teeth and spoke bitterly, "we align with the mortal heroes and Norse." He stood up and striked the master bolt against the floor once more before disappearing leaving the scent of ozone and the air after a storm.

"Do you know if they are ok?" Poseidon's croaked voice asked. It was the first time he had spoken since finding out that Percy and Merida were taken. His face was streaked with tears that still fell.

"Honestly Lord Poseidon," Piper said knowing it was best to tell the truth, "we don't know."

Poseidon nodded before also standing up and disappearing only instead leaving behind the scent of the ocean. Annabeth bowed her head so that they could see the tears that were starting to fall from her own eyes. She felt someone wrap a hand around her shoulders and turned to see Hazel looking at her. Annabeth nodded to tell her that she was fine, and Hazel gave her a squeeze before nodding and walking back over to Frank.

"Why does Uncle P seem so worried about the Avenger?" Apollo asked.

"Oh good," Hermes said happily, "someone who had the same thought."

"I thought it was obvious," Artemis said.

Hades murmured something about being 'the only one who kept the damn oath.'

Both Hestia and Hades were here due to becoming official Olympians after the Second Giant War. When the gods had given the demigod's gifts for fighting Percy had asked them to allow Hades and Hestia to become official Olympians.

"Well it's not obvious to some of us little sister," Apollo defended and sticked his tongue out at Artemis.

Artemis clenched her fist and glared at her twin. "I'm not your little sister, and it is obvious; but you're too much of an idiot to see."

"Even I can see if idiot," Ares snarled.

"Not good to lie," Apollo sang. Ares glared at his brother but choose not to say anything remembering that Apollo was the god of truth.

"Nice one bro," Hermes and Apollo fist-bummed.

"Boys," Artemis murmured.

"Love you too sis," Apollo and Hermes called.

Artemis glared.

"So what was obvious?" Apollo and Hermes asked in sync ignoring their sister's glare.

"Why Barnacle Beard cared too for what happened to the girl as much as he cared for what happened to his son," Athena answered.

"Ok," Apollo said slowly dragging the word out. Hermes looked at the battle goddess eyes-wide realising what she meant.

"You mean to tell me Poseidon, had another," Hermes exclaimed.

Ares looked up from his knife that he was using to clean his nail with and looked at Athena also. "No way could he have another child without Zeus knowing."

Apollo looked at Athena understand what she had figured out, "I can't believe I'm saying this but I'm with Ares. Zeus would have figured out and killed her."

Annabeth looked up deciding to come clean. "Not necessarily."

Everyone looked at her, with a mix of expressions. Some showed confusion, others showed shook or wondering. She looked at Piper who nodded, backing her up on her decision to tell them.

"Annabeth," Demeter said, "what are you saying."

"A couple of years ago, Percy told me something about his past," Annabeth swallowed; there was no going back now. "He wasn't an only child he had a sister. A twin. They were separated when they were five. We figured out that Merida was her."

"Dude no way," Leo laughed. Annabeth nodded.

"It's true."

Leo's laughed died and everyone looked at her in shock.

"Piper knew. I told her after Wanda started figuring it out and asked her about it."

It was Piper's turn for everyone to look at her in shock.

"I asked her not to tell anyone. I wasn't sure if Percy really wanted anyone to know."

"How did she remain hidden from us?" Athena asked.

"I don't know mother," she answered, "she's been using her powers for years, it's a mystery."

"So Percy really has a sister," Leo said. Annabeth nodded.

"No joke." Annabeth rolled her eyes at Leo and nodded again.

"So what do we do now," Jason said changing the subject. No one could blame him it was hard for them to progress what Annabeth had just said.

"We align with that of the Avengers and Norse and fight," Hera said, "you will tell them."

Annabeth glared at Hera, still mad over what had happen months ago.

"And we shall tell the camps," Hera finished and flashed out.

The demigods bowed once more to the Olympians and left Olympus to tell the Avengers.

Inside the elevator Frank voiced the question they were all thinking.

"How we are we gonna tell them?"

 _ ***~*T.A.T*~***_

 _ **Third Person POV:**_

Percy hit the ground hard and with a moan. The cuts that littered his body hurt like nothing he had felt before. Not even versing the _arai_ was as bad as this. He let out another groan as he moved to plop himself up against the wall.

He heard movement of to his side and turned his head just in time to see flaming red hair and blue and green fall to the ground.

Merida pushed her hair back and lay with her stomach to the floor.

"You stay there and you'll freeze to death," he croaked. Gods how it hurt to even talk. His throat was raw and scratched from the shouting he had been doing.

"Freeze to death anyhow," she replied her voice muffled by both her hair and the floor. Her voice sounded rasped like his and he knew she had gone through what he had.

"Yes but you'll freeze quicker like that," he joked. Of all the times he needed to joke he figured now. When they had just gone through hell and torture.

"You ok?" she asked ignoring his try at humour. She slowly moved her neck so that she could look at him, but with her hair in her face it was hard to see anything well. She wanted to move it but she didn't have the energy nor the strength.

"Could ask you the same question," he answered. She saw blood running down one side of his face. His T-shirt and jeans slashed in multiple spots all with blood dripping from them, his right arm held a large gash going from his elbow to the palm of his hand, while his left was also littered with cuts. She felt bile rise in her throat and forced it down. She imagined a sadistic laugh in her head; forgot about freezing to death, the blood loss would kill them.

He also looked at her wounds. Some were much like his, she also had slashes littering her body, and he could see multiple whip like slashes on her back, he couldn't see her face but from the amount of blood that was dripping from her hair he knew that she also had cuts there. He looked at her face where two dull colours of sea-green could be seen. He forced back tears. Forgot freezing they'll die from the blood loss soon enough.

"Do you think will die here?" she asked. Her voice was void of hope.

"No," he answered. He remembered when they had been younger; she was always the one with more hope than him. How much had changed through the years.

"They'll get us out remember," he said remembering the words she had said.

She nodded her head, but inside she was losing hope fast. Would they really get them out in time or would they be dead by the time they got here.

"Gotta have hope princess," he joked. His laugh was strained at the end and she frowned.

"Don't strain yourself," she scowled, "and don't call me princess."

She couldn't help it a smile tugged at her mouth and soon she was smiling along with him, but she didn't laugh.

"Not my fault you look like her," he defended.

"Just to be clear," she said, "if you still have Mr Bearston. I'm hiding him."

Percy looked at her in shock, "you wouldn't."

This time she couldn't help it she really did laugh, and just like Percy's it sounded strained. "You still have him."

"Yes," he answered sounding surprised that she would even think otherwise. "Mr Bearston has been there for me forever I'm never letting him go."

Her laughter faded and guilt settled in. Percy's smile fell realising what he said.

"Mer, I'm sorry I…I never meant it like that."

She nodded, "I know Perce, but I still can't forgive myself."

Percy looked at the dull sea-green eyes, "It's not your fault Mer."

She didn't say anything and looked at the floor, the guilt piled in her stomach making her want to throw up again.

"When do you think they'll come back?" she asked trying to change the subject.

He looked at her worried but she didn't meet his eyes choosing to stare at the floor again. He shrugged but answered, "don't know."

He saw her hair move in a nodding motion. He felt guilt pile in his stomach he had meant what he said, it wasn't her fault that she couldn't be there. He started blaming himself; for not looking hard enough, for giving up hope, and for not seeing what had been right in fount of him the whole time.

He heard her say something repeatedly and he tried to listen in. He only caught snippets but he figured out what she meant.

" _Shouldn't have let go, shouldn't have trusted her, should've fought harder."_

He closed his eyes. He wanted to say something, but he knew it wouldn't mean anything. She wouldn't listen.

"It's not your fault," he said softly. He wasn't sure if she heard.

In her own cell she did her the words he said, but she couldn't bring herself to believe them. She shuffled her position becoming uncomfortable, with each movement a searing pain shot through her back making her hiss in pain. She clamped her mouth together so that he didn't hear her.

She shuffled slowly moving so that her back was to the wall. She lay on her side staring at the cell door. When her back came into contact with she bit her lip to muffle her scream, it hurt like hell but the coldness also felt good against her flaming back.

She looked around and saw him staring at her worriedly; she ignored his gaze again and played with the hem of her ruined shirt.

He cradled his right arm and looked at her. He could tell moving had caused her a lot of pain but she was determined not to show. He wanted to ask her if she was ok but he knew it was foolish; she wouldn't listen and wouldn't even answer.

He closed his eyes and tried to ignore the constant pain, winching he leaned his head against the wall. She also closed her eyes and tried to will away the pain, also to no avail. They both shifted the silence becoming more awkward with every passing moment.


	11. Meeting and Planning

_**Disclamer: I don't own PJatO/HoO or Avengers**_

 _ **The Avengering Twin:**_ _ **Percy Jackson/Avengers**_ _ **For years the Jackson twins have been separated, but when they are both forced back into high school they will finally have the chance to meet once again. All Percy and Merida wanted was peace and quiet-though Merida also wanted to stop being compared to Princess Merida-though nothings ever peaceful for a Jackson.**_

 **AutumnLeaves03:** _**Thank you for calling this story awesome.**_

 **Daringwolf2000:** _ ***crackles evily* of course they must always be tortured; I'm an author aren't I? Even if just fanfiction.**_

 _ **Also very sad news. I'm back at school, so update's might become slower. I'll try to get then up as fast as I can.**_

* * *

Chapter 11: Meeting and Planning 

_The demigods bowed once more to the Olympians and left Olympus to tell the Avengers. Inside the elevator Frank voiced the question they were all thinking. "How we are we gonna tell them?"…He closed his eyes and tried to ignore the constant pain, winching he leaned his head against the wall. She also closed her eyes and tried to will away the pain, also to no avail. They both shifted the silence becoming more awkward with every passing moment._

 **Wanda's POV:**

Wanda raised her head as Loki stormed in followed by Thor.

"I can no longer deal with that oaf," Loki screeched, pointing at the blond demigod behind him.

"Vhat did Vhor do vhis time?" Pietro asked, looking away from the tv.

"I have done nothing of what my br-Loki says I have done," Thor defended.

"Lies," screeched Loki once again.

"Who are you Umbridge?" Clint asked.

"Who is this Umbridge person?" Thor asked at the same time as Loki's, "How dare you compare me to that woman."

Everyone turned to look at Loki surprised. "Reindeer games knows about Harry Potter. I couldn't be prouder!" shouted Stark.

Loki sucked in a breath, ignored Stark and once again pointed at Thor, "that oaf has been jamming all the food into his annoying mouth and leaving none for me."

The Avengers stared at the god of trickery. Wanda wondered how the two of them had survived living together for thousands of years.

"You did not just say that," Natasha said dryly. Loki looked at the assassin confused just as a curse and crash rang through the hallway causing everyone to look towards the noise came from.

"Merida stop tripping," Clint called out, "also your colourful language is scaring Stevie."

Steve looked at Clint. "Not true!"

"Sure buddy," Stark said patting Steve on the head. Merida walked through the doorway a scowl printed on her face. Her red hair flew widely around her with each step. She murmured something about _'insolent umbrella stands'_ then plastered a smile across her face and shouldered her bag.

"Going somewhere Princess?" Scott asked.

Merida gave him a smirk, "as a madder of fact I am."

"You seem different," Vision said floating into the room. Merida shouldered her bag again and her eyes flashed with annoyance.

Wanda shared a look with brother, _Vision had noticed too._

"Don't seem different," Merida lied. Waving goodbye she walked out.

Upon Merida's departure Loki brought the attention back to him. "Tell the oaf to stop stealing all the food!"

"Thor stop stealing all the food," Stark said then started tapping away on his tablet.

"But I am not stealing the food Friend Stark," Thor said.

"Have too," Loki murmured. "All you do is eat."

"Enough!" Natasha screamed. The team plus Loki turned to look at the Russian assassin.

Natasha turned to Wanda, "when you and Pietro got back you said you needed to tell us something, but when Mer walked in you were instantly quite. And the only thing you've said since is make sure Loki acts like he hasn't said anything about the threat or keep him out of the way."

"Ve and Pietro vanted to say more but ve couldn't," Wanda said.

"Vhen ve vere valking back to tell the rest of the demigods vhat vere vith Percy and Annabeth. Merida went off, vhen Percy did too," Wanda hesitated, wondering if they would believe her.

"Vhen vhey came back," Pietro continued, "vhey vere different, Annabeth made the assumption vhat it vasn't actually vhe two of vhem first. Vanda confirmed it by _trying_ to vead their minds."

"Vheir minds vere empty," Wanda said, "as if vhey vere _dead_."

Natasha rested her elbows on her knees and clasped her hands together before leaning on them. "Are you absolutely sure, that it isn't the two of them."

Both Wanda and Pietro nodded. Natasha nodded and let out a string of Russian curses under her breath.

Loki took a seat, the argument from before forgotten. Thor too took a seat.

"This means that Thanos most likely has them," Loki said.

"What will he do to them?" Rhodey asked.

Loki frowned and looked around the room, as if deciding whether or not to tell the Avengers. He let out a sigh then answered, "Depends on what he wants."

"And from what I have gathered he has swapped the two with Shapeshifters," Loki continued, "but what he's plans for them are I do not know."

"There's got to be away to find out," Scott said, his usual humour gone.

"He must what something to do with the two of them or else why take them," Steve said, he had a hand on his forehead with a look of confusion on his face, "but why take them? What could he want from them?"

Clint straightened up and his face turned grave, "remember how we found out the Mer was Percy's twin."

The group nodded.

"And how Percy was the son of Poseidon, making Mer the daughter of Poseidon."

The group nodded again. Wanda looked down figuring were Clint was going with this. Use the two as a bargaining chip.

"They could easily be used as a bargaining chip."

"But why them? Why not another set of demigods?" asked Scott asked.

"Percy's been with the demigods all his life, and Mer's been with S.H.I.E.L.D and us her whole life. One for each side. It was just luck that Mer also was Percy's sister," Stark said, taking a swing from his drink.

"Vow vould ve get them back?" Pietro asked.

"We work out a plan," Steve said. The Avenger and Loki turned to Steve. "Work a plan up. Put it in action. Get the two back."

"How vould-" Wanda stopped mid-sentence when a ring ran through the room. They all looked towards the sound of the ringing only for all their eyes to land on Stark. Stark brought the phone out of his pocket, upon looking at the caller ID his face morphed into confusion but answered it.

"Hello," Stark said, annoyance lacing his voice. Everyone glared at the billionaire, but none said anything in case the call ended up being life and death.

"Ten kids. Downstairs."

"The kids leading, does one have black hair and the other blonde?"

"No, only one kid leading, Blonde hair?"

"Ah, good said them up."

"Happy no there not dangerous.

"Happy there not."

"For Gods stake Happy send them up."

"Thank you Happy."

Stark put the phone back in his pocket with a sigh, and rubbed his forehead. "Warlords aren't gonna be the death of me, Happy is."

"We'll a huge bunch of demigods are riding the lift at this very moment," Stark said.

The sound of a lift opening came from the hallway, then the sound of many pairs of feet walking echoed after it. A group of teenagers appeared in the door way.

"Demigods?" Rhodey guessed.

The group nodded and some went straight for the empty seats around the room while some sat on the floor leaning against the seats.

"Is this all the demigods or are there more of you?" Sam asked.

Leo answered for the group, "dude. Where children of the gods. Trust me there is a whole lot more of us."

He gave them all a cocky smile and introduced himself, "the names Valdez, Leo Valdez. Or as the ladies love to call me Mr Supersize-Mcsizzle."

"Sit down Repair boy," called Piper.

"Hey," said Stark narrowing his eyes at the girl, "aren't you Tristen McLean's daughter."

Piper nodded and both Wanda and Pietro looked at her.

"Vhose Tristen Mclean?" they asked together.

"Ok after this I'm taking them to the movies!" Stark shouted.

"Tristen McLean's my father, he's a famous actor," Piper answered.

The two nodded.

"We talked with the gods," Annabeth said, changing the subject. Everyone turned towards the daughter of Athena, "they agreed to align with you."

The Avengers let out a sigh.

"Do vhey know vhat vappened to Mer and Percy?" Pietro asked.

Annabeth nodded, "we told them, now we just need a plan."

"How'd you get Percy to leave?" Scott asked.

"We didn't have to," answered a black haired girl. "He was already gone."

Wanda stared at the black haired girl processing what she just said. If Percy already left and Merida just left, then it was most likely they were meeting up. Where they plotting a way to bring down both sides.

"Mer just left, is it possible there meeting up?" Rhodey asked.

"Yes, they most likely are," Annabeth answered. She was leaning forward and her right hand was tapping against her chin. Her eyebrows were frowned in concentration and so was her mouth. She didn't seem all that happy. "If there meeting up its most likely to talk to Thanos. We have to find a way to listen in."

"I could easily hack into the security system," Stark offered.

"That's our best play," Annabeth answered.

"Yeah but where would they go?" Nico asked.

"Facial recognition could pick them up in an instant," Sam said.

"Not if they are shapeshifters," Loki said.

"We can at least try," Clint said glaring at the raven haired demigod. Loki held up his hands in surrender.

"Nothing," Stark said. He was staring at his phone and shaking his head. "No match."

"Since we can't find them, we have to find a way to get the actual Percy and Merida back," Will said.

"We can't just barge in, will get killed easily," Nico said, rolling his eyes.

"I have been there. I could try to teleport us," Loki said.

Thor frowned and looked at Loki, "what do you mean try, you could easily teleport us?"

"We are talking another planet Thor, it would be much harder," Loki sneered. Wanda looked at the demigods, why did it feel like there was another reason behind it.

"The Bifrost then," Thor shouted.

"How are we gonna get to Asgard without the shapeshifters knowing?" Scott asked.

"That's the problem. Whatever we do, they'll figure out," Piper said. "Would have better luck leaving them here, so that they won't jeopardize everything, but then Thanos will find out faster."

"Miss McLean makes an excellent point we'll have to take the risk of leaving them here," Steve said.

"It's Piper," Piper said.

"Sorry Miss," Steve apologised.

"So we get to go to Asgard," Leo said.

Everyone turned to him.

"The less that go the better, let the Avengers take this one Leo, we need to make sure the shapeshifters don't create Chaos while there gone," Calypso said, placing a hand on her boyfriend's shoulder.

"Fine," Leo grumbled.

"Yeah," the black haired girl said, "I wanna shoot the idiots that thought it would be a good idea to impersonate my little cousin and my new found cousin."

"What," she said, realising all the stares, "Percy's my younger cousin and Merida is too if she's Percy's sister."

"This is Thalia," Jason said, "my sister and daughter of Zeus."

Thor quickly got up from where he was sitting and moved to the opposite end of the room.

"That's right," Thalia laughed, "my father beat you in a match. Still embarrassed."

Thor grumbled something and didn't look at Thalia, though his cheeks were stained red.

"So that's why you and Zeus don't get along," Sam laughed.

Annabeth sighed and changed the conversation, "we need you guys to get to Asgard."

Steve nodded, "you guys make sure the Merida and Percy aren't anywhere near here, and we'll leave. We need to do this now, before they can strike."

Annabeth nodded and signalled the demigods, the ten got up and walked into the hallway. The sound of an elevator opening and closing then the Avengers looked at Thor and Loki.

"It is not hard to summon Heimdall Friends," Thor said getting up. He walked towards the balcony and opened the door allowing a gust of wind in and causing his cape to blow back.

"Dramatic," Loki murmured.

Thor motioned the rest forward and they got up curious to what Thor was planning. Some of them had seen the Bifrost in action, but that was all.

Thor stepped out onto the balcony and the rest followed. He raised his hammer.

"Heimdall!" he shouted, "Open the Bifrost!"

The Avengers looked up and Loki rolled his eyes.

' _Vhat's it gonna ve like,'_ Wanda thought, as a rainbow light fell from the sky surrounding the group.

Wanda felt herself being lifted, and it felt like she was traveling at millions of speed per hour. She couldn't see the multi coloured light restricting her vision. A loud roaring like sound rang in her ears.

She shut her eyes, and felt everything stop suddenly.

Then she was falling.

She opened her eyes and tucked her head and knees in and tumbled to the ground. She rolled for a bit before standing up. She flicked some brown hair out of her eyes and turned to look around.


	12. Rescuing and Monsters (Warning:Swearing)

_**Disclamer: I don't own PJatO/HoO or Avengers**_

 _ **The Avengering Twin:**_ _ **Percy Jackson/Avengers**_ _ **For years the Jackson twins have been separated, but when they are both forced back into high school they will finally have the chance to meet once again. All Percy and Merida wanted was peace and quiet-though Merida also wanted to stop being compared to Princess Merida-though nothings ever peaceful for a Jackson.**_

 _ **Worms in Books: Sorry about the accents, I'm not the best at writing them.**_

 _ **Divine Protector of Skyrim: Sorry about the cliffhanger. I really wanted to leave the chapter on one but I couldn't think of a good one, so I just went with it ending where it did.**_

* * *

Chapter 12: Rescuing and Monsters **(Warning: Swearing)**

 **Wanda's POV:**

Wanda gawked at the buildings they passed on their way to castle. Wanda wondered if it could be called a Palace, it was much bigger and more majestic looking then any of the Palaces that she had seen during History.

Guards stood in front of the tall golden doors, and upon seeing the group moved their lances so that they were blocking the door.

"Lower!" commanded a voice.

An old man dressed in golden robes stepped in front of the group; he smiled upon seeing Thor, glared upon seeing Loki and cast emotionless eyes over the rest of them.

"Odin?" Pietro asked leaning towards his sister. Wanda shrugged; the man in front could have been Odin or another Asgard.

"Father," Thor said. So it was Odin.

"My son, how nice it was for you to visit," Odin said, he looked at the rest with distaste, "but why have you brought Loki and the mortals?"

"Father, Loki was innocent, and my team and I have come to tell you of a new threat."

Odin looked unconvinced, "let us continue this conversation somewhere more private my son."

Odin turned and the guards lowered their lances allowing the group entrance. The palace was even more magnificent on the inside then it had been on the out. They travelled until they got what Wanda believed to be the centre of the palace.

Two doors once again stood before them and Odin pushed them and they entered into a Throne Room. Columns raced down either side and at the end of the hall was a platform with stairs attached. She stared at the Throne, it was bigger than she expected a Throne to be, and Odin walked towards it and sat down.

The group followed and stood in front of the platform, Thor was the first to bow, then Loki and the rest of the Avenger's followed.

"Rise," commanded Odin, and they did.

"Thor, my son. What makes you believe that Loki is innocent for all his crimes?" Odin asked, his tone wasn't kind but harsh as though he couldn't believe that Loki was innocent.

"Father, Loki is not innocent of all his crimes. His crimes against the Frost Giants were him, but his battle against Earth was manipulated. We have reason to believe that Thanos was mind-controlling Loki."

"You have reason to be believe?" Odin questioned.

"Sorry. If I may intruded," Stark said, causing Odin to look his way, "Loki's staff held an Infinity Stone, the Mind Gem, and from the information we have gathered it was given to him by Thanos."

Odin still didn't seem convinced.

"Your Highness if I may," this time it was Vision talking, "the gem you see on my forehead is the Mind Gem, and I can tell you that it was given to Loki by Thanos."

Odin looked at Vision, studying the gem that rested on his forehead. Finally Odin nodded.

"Though," Odin said, "it still does not excuse what he has done to the realms."

"Father please, Thanos has already started his plan. He has one of us and a member of the seven-"

"We do not help the Greeks and Romans my son," Odin interrupted.

"Please Father, we need their help. Think of how much better this war would go with them helping, we'll have more power to beat Thanos with." Odin leaned back in his throne; his eyes gave of a faraway look, before he nodded.

"Thank you Father," Thor said.

"As Thor was saying your Highness," Natasha said, "Thanos has already started his plan, he has taken a member of our team and a member of the _seven_. He has swapped them with shape-shifters."

Odin looked at the assassin, "and what do you propose I do about that."

"Allow vs to vse the Bifrost to rescue vhem," Pietro said.

Odin turned his gave to the oldest Maximoff.

' _Don't vou dare hurt vim,'_ Wanda thought, looking between her brother and the King of Asgard.

"And what makes you think I shall do that?" Odin asked.

"Father please, we need to get them back. Before Thanos can use them against us," Thor pleaded.

"My son, you must learn that people are taken and sometimes they must be forgotten," Odin said.

Wanda looked at the King of Asgard. Thor had always talked fondly of his father so Wanda had assumed he was a nice person, but now she wasn't so sure. Odin seemed like a real piece of work, and she was starting to wish Thanos had taken him instead and they didn't go to rescue him.

"Father please," Thor pleaded again, "we don't know what Thanos has planning, he might be planning to use them for something that can destroy Asgard."

Wanda saw Loki look at Thor proud, and she knew why; of course Loki would be proud that Thor had used his father's love for his realm against him.

Odin looked at Loki before nodding, "I shall let you use the Bifrost as long as Loki stays here."

Thor to a step in front of Loki, "though Loki has done horrible things, we need him to help us fight in this war. He helped me fight the Dark Elves and he shall help us defeat Thanos."

Odin frowned and narrowed his eyes at Thor, "and after he helped you he locked me away and took my place."

Loki gave Odin a smirk.

"Yes that may be true, but Loki knows Thanos base he can help us get to where we need to go."

Odin looked at Thor and Thor looked back. The group watch what could have been considered a staring contest.

"What do we do?" Sam asked, leaning over.

"No clue," replied Scott.

They turned back to the two. Odin nodded and Thor beamed.

"Fine I shall let you," Odin announced, "now go."

The group rushed out and too the Bifrost.

"Question," Pietro said turning to Thor, "why is the bridge a rainbow?"

Instead of Thor it was Loki who answered, "It is meant to represent the different realms."

They got to the dome building.

"Heimdall," Thor said to the golden clad man who stood in the doorway to the Bifrost, "we need to use the Bifrost. Can you get us to Thanos' planet?"

Heimdall looked up, "it shall be hard to find his planet but not impossible." Heimdall walked to the centre of the room and stabbed his golden sword into the floor.

The group stood in the same place they had come through just moments ago and waited for the light show. Lightning travelled from the sword to the sides of the dome and then they were surrounded by rainbow light and they were travelling through the Bifrost again.

 _ ***~*T.A.T*~***_

 **Loki's POV:**

When Loki's feet touched down a shot of fear flew up his spine. He really didn't want to be back here, it brought the memories of all the pain back fresh and knew, but he wanted to see Thanos fall.

"Where?" the Black Widow asked. Loki didn't all of their actual names, only Thor, Stark, Romanoff and Barton he knew.

"Follow," was all he said, they need to get out of their position quickly no doubt Thanos had noticed the rainbow light. He sunk into the shadows and moved silently towards a cave. He wasn't sure if The Avengers were following and he didn't look back. He wondered what would happen if they had to fight; he was still weak, Stark and War Machine _–Even Loki had to agree it sounded better then Iron Patriot-_ had no suits, neither did Ant-Man and Falcon.

Scarlet Witch, Quicksilver and Vision all had powers, so they were fine. Captain America had his shield strapped to his back, Barton had his bow and arrows also strapped to his back, Romanoff had her normal gear on, Thor also had his normal gear.

He couched outside the cave and peeked in, making sure to stay in the shadows, a few Chitauri were stationed at a metal door a few metres down.

He felt the wind move around him and he swang his head around. Ten Avengers, one was missing. He turned his head back in time to see Romanoff take out the last Chitauri.

More wind rushed past him and the rest of the Avengers were standing with Romanoff. He scowled and walked over to them.

"You could have been seen," he hissed. No one responded, and the door opened with a _hiss_. Thor patted him on the back and walked through.

Loki glowered at the man he had thought of as a brother; bit followed the group none the less.

A narrow path is what he was meet with, bars on both sides, and prisoners inside.

He flinched remembering his time here.

"Why are there no guards in here," whispered War Machine.

"It's probably too narrow," Iron man answered.

"Forward," Captain America commanded.

Loki rolled his eyes at the Captain of America and locked the door behind him. The group gave him looks.

"Do you want aliens and Thanos coming after you," he hissed. Some narrowed their eyes at him, but they walked on peeking through bars to see who was in the cages.

"Can ve help vhem?" Scarlet Witch asked, looking at all the bloody aliens.

"These are criminals; they are only here so that they don't go digging up the planet in their blood incused haze," Loki answered.

Thor turned to him, "how do you know this?"

Loki decided that he may as well say, "Because _Thor_ , Thanos threw me in here when he found me."

Thor's eyes widened and he looked between the criminals and Loki. "Did the same happen to you br-Loki."

Loki glared at the oaf in front of him, made that he nearly got called brother again. "No matter the answer, I would not tell."

Thor opened his mouth but Barton cut him to it, "Thor ague with Mr Greenie later, we got a mission to do."

Thor didn't look ready to drop it but shut his mouth. Loki knew that when they got back there was gonna be a long speech.

"Found them!" Romanoff shouted.

The group ran towards the voice.

"Holy Shit!" Stark shouted, each person did their own form of swears – _even the Captain of America-_.

Both teenagers were lying on the floor covered in blood and cuts, many of which looked infected.

"Thor, Natasha, Clint and Vision; go guard the door and make sure nothing gets in," Captain America said his voice shaky from what they were seeing.

Loki had to resist the temptation to laugh, they had just walked past tens of people who looked in the same condition, but when they had seen the two it scared them? Funny how it's only when you know the person that it really hits you.

"Loki," Captain America said turning towards him, "were trusting you to help us, don't let us down."

Loki looked at the blonde haired man, before nodding.

"Rhodey, Wilson; you two carry them," Captain America said motioning to War Machine and Falcon.

"Everyone else, make sure they stay safe."

The group nodded and War Machine and Falcon picked the two teenagers up.

But just like that someone jumped down from the rafters. Loki had seen her before, back when he was forced to be in a cell. Nebula.

"Sorry," the women said, "but I can't let you out of here."

"Loki, Wanda," Captain America called out, "I need you two to make sure she doesn't get in our way."

Loki smirked finally happy that he would be able to give the women what she deserved. At the corner of his eye he saw Quicksilver say something to Scarlet Witch, after the brunette nodded with the silver haired doing the same, Scarlet stood next to Loki hands pulsing with red energy.

Captain America motioned towards the door and everyone moved towards it, except Loki and Scarlet Witch.

Nebula glared at the group and brought out two batons, she twirled them in her hands, before standing in a defence stance; her batons held in front of her.

Scarlet Witch flicked her hand towards the women, a stream of energy coming out of it. Nebula dodged easily, but her side hit the wall. The area they were fighting in was to narrow.

Loki teleported behind her; a dagger now in his hand, and jabbed at her back. Nebula spun around, and brought her baton up to stop it, she succeeded in doing so but Scarlet once again shoot energy towards her.

Nebula fell forward and through a baton at the witch behind her; the girl moved with ease and the baton fell past her.

Nebula cursed in an alien language, and Loki picked her up and threw her against the wall. Nebula groaned upon impact, and held her hands out to stop her fall. Before Nebula could get up and before Scarlet could through energy at her, Loki flicked the dagger at the women.

Nebula laid on the ground a dagger in her head, she didn't move. The dagger having pierced the metal and having gone straight through to her brain.

"Vanda," Quicksilver cried, superspeeding into the narrow path, "Are vou o..."

He trailed off upon seeing the dead person on the ground, his face as pale as his sister's was. He gripped her hand, "vet's get out of vhere."

Scarlet Witch nodded and Quicksilver picked her up, and superspeeded them away.

Loki cast one last glare at Nebula and walked out; ignoring the pleads of help from the looked away aliens.

"Loki," Thor called once he closed the metal door behind him, "why did you kill her."

Loki glared at the blonde man, "because Thor, not all of us are as good as you. Some of us a killers."

Loki walked away, knowing that there would be another speech when he got back. They were lucky that none of the Chitauri were there to greet them, they only walked a bit before coming to a place where they knew that it would be a clear shot for the Bifrost.

"Heimdall," Thor called, and like that they were weightless. Floating.

They landed on Avenger's Facility, no stop between Asgard, straight to the place they needed to go.

"Rhodey, Sam, get them to the med bay now," Captain America said, the commands already flying. War Machine and Falcon, went straight there.

"Pietro, get Wanda to the med bay also," Captain America said turning to the silver haired speedster.

Loki looked at Scarlet Witch and saw that her shoulder was bleeding; Nebula's throw hadn't completely missed the Avenger. Quicksilver once again picked up his sister and superspeeded to the med bay.

"Loki," Thor said from behind him. Loki chose to ignore the demigod and focused on the commands that Captain America was giving out.

"Stark, Natasha, Clint, I want you three in the med bay, now. You're the ones with the best medical knowledge."

Loki looked at two of the three called; he knew why Stark would have medical knowledge, but Romanoff and Barton how would they.

 _Spies_

As Loki remembered it, he realised that Spies would have to learn how to treat there owns wounds. He inwardly scowled himself for his stupidity, how had he forgotten.

"Scott," Captain America said turning to the one Loki knew was Ant-man, "call the demigods, tell them to get here A.S.A.P."

Ant-man nodded and walked off.

Captain America turned to Loki, "I can't say anything about not killing, because then I'll be a hypocrite, but you should have at least warned Wanda. She's still getting used to everything, even though she's been in Hydra and was there during the battle against Ultron."

Captain America then looked at both him and Loki, "stay here don't break anything." And walked away.

Loki looked at Thor, and walked to the kitchen.

"Loki," Thor called behind him and followed him in.

Loki clenched his fist and spun around, anger clear on his face. "Thor leave me be. I know what you wish to speak of and wish not too."

He turned back around, and tried to keep his attention on something besides the man behind him. He searched through the cupboards for something to eat, his hands shook. Whether it be the anger that was boiling in his veins, or the sadness that was closing in on his heart.

"Loki please, what happened to you on that planet?" Thor asked. Gone was the usual booming voice, instead his voice was soft, as if he was scared that if he pried to hard Loki would shut him out completely.

And oh how he wanted to. He wanted Thor gone. The shadow that had always loomed over him when they had been children, the person who had made him feel weak and lonely at times.

But that Thor was gone, instead he had to deal with this oaf. The one who cared about everyone; who didn't try to put people down, just so he could be seen as the stronger and bigger person.

Loki's hand turned white from gripping the cupboard door. "I told you Thor it is none of your business what happen to me." His voice was as cold as it had been when he had waged war on Earth, and he felt as cold.

Thor stood now so that he was beside him. Loki looked at the taller man and glared, how he hated him.

"Please Loki, you can't keep secrets."

Loki scoffed, why couldn't he; what harm would it do. He was the Trickster god, he could keep all the secrets he wanted.

"And why oh Thor can't I," he mocked.

Thor frowned, "because it shall eat you up inside."

A foolish answer for a foolish man.

"You think keeping secrets hurts me," Loki sneered, "It never hurt Odin nor Frigga when they did it."

Loki saw Thor pale, and give Loki a look. He couldn't tell whether it was anger, sadness or hurt.

"You know they wished to tell you," Thor said quietly.

"Yet I believe that not," Loki replied moving away from Thor. He walked to the fridge and opened it again trying to avoid conversation.

"They wanted to tell you Loki," Thor said, "but they didn't know how to tell you that you were…" He trailed off and Loki finished it for him.

"A monster," his voice soft, and cracked as the tears started falling from his eyes. He slammed the fridge shut and walked out making sure to look at Thor when he got to the door.

The face on Thor's face is something he would never forgot. Pure horror, sadness and pity. He knew why, all their lives they had been taught that Frost Giants were monsters, and here Loki was founding out he was one. The son of the King, _Laufey_. And then came the time when Loki tried to kill them all, succeeding in killing a few. And after that; waging war on Earth, sure he was mind control, but part of him had agreed with Thanos plan. Loki had wanted a kingdom to rule over for a long time, sure he knew even from a young age that Asgard would never be his but Thor's, but part of him had yearned for one.

And then the time when the Dark Elves attacked, Loki had helped Thor. Only then to play dead and come back and steal the throne from Odin. How was he not a monster?

He appeared on the roof of the Avenger's Facility, he wanted solitude. Away from the mortal heroes and the Prince of Asgard. He stood at the edge and looked into the trees that surrounded the building.

Hadn't they known when they built it that the trees gave perfect cover for enemies.

The sound of footsteps and arguing alerted him. At first he believe it to be the Avengers, but soon saw a group of teenagers.

The demigods.

Loki didn't come down to meet them. He watched as they entered the building, he wasn't needed in the conversation that he knew was soon to be happening. He would be a dead weight, only when they needed information on Thanos and his plan's would he be called.

It was only when he felt the presence of a demigod behind him did he move.

He didn't turn around, but he did take a quick look only to see the Hispanic teenage boy behind him. He had been there with the other demigods, one of the seven he guessed.

"You can't just stay here for the rest of your life."

He didn't respond.

The boy let out a sigh, "yeash, your way worse than Neeks when his in a mood."

He smirked then poked him on the shoulder repeatedly until he turned around batting his hand away. He gave a smirk when he started to turn, but it quickly turned to a frown.

He realised he probably look horrible, his eyes were most likely red and puffy from the crying, and tear marks would most likely still be there.

"You look terrible," he said bluntly. He glared at him and he smirked. He sat down on the edge of the building and patted the spot next to him, inviting him to sit.

He looked at him and the ground he was patting. He inched towards it slowly and sat down.

"See," he said, "that wasn't so hard."

"Why are you up here, it's cold and lonely," he said hugging his arms close to him.

"The cold doesn't bother me, and neither does being lonely," he replied.

The boy cracked a smile and started laughing.

"Do you find that funny somehow?" he glared.

The boy laughed again, "it's what you said."

He held out his arms and sang, _"The cold never bothered me anyway."_

He looked at him not understanding.

"Haven't you ever watched Frozen?" He shook his head, resulting in the boy sighing. He smiled brightly and continued singing.

" _Let it go, Let it go. Can't hold it back any more."_

"What are you doing?" he raised his eyebrow at the boy.

He turned his head towards him, "I'm singing _Let it Go._ "

"What is that?"

The boy raised hand up to his heart and faked hurt, "how can you not know about the best movie of all time."

Once again the boy smirked, and he stood up his hands lighting on fire.

" _Let it go, let it go. Can't hold it back anymore. Let it go, let it go. Turn my back and slam the door."_

Loki looked at the fire that the boy held.

He was a fire user. He looked at the boy once again, he knew that a fire user hadn't been born for years, and everywhere they went something bad usually happened.

" _I don't care, what they're going to say. Let the…_ awesomenesss…-Yeah-… _rage on_. _The_ heat _never bothered me anyway."_

The boy finished the song going up in pitch.

"You're a fire user," Loki said. It was a question but a confirmation.

The boy looked at his lit up hands, and the fire distinguished. "Yeah I am."

"Do your friends even know?" he asked.

The boy looked at him understanding what Loki meant.

"You think that wherever a fire user goes something bad happens," the boy crossed his arms over his chest, "well your wrong."

Loki looked at the boy.

"Were just in the wrong place at the wrong time."

Loki rolled his eyes, and scoffed. _Children_.

"-Mr Frost Giant."

Loki glared at the once again smirking boy. How he wanted to wipe that smirk off his face.

"Thor and some of the other Avengers were talking about it when we got here." The boy was no longer smiling.

"Do you really think yourself a monster?"

Loki looked away; he didn't wish to speak about this.

The boy sat down again. "I know what it's like to think that."

"Do not try to sympathise with me," Loki growled.

"I'm not," the boy answered, drawing his legs in. "I used to think I was one. I blamed myself for my mother's death, and…"

The boy trailed off, and hid his head in his hands. Though Loki couldn't see it he knew the boy was crying.

"I found out that my family wasn't my family, and that I was a Frost Giant." Loki wasn't sure why he said it but now he felt better, he finally got it of his chest.

"What's so bad about being a Frost Giant?" The boy asked, his voice muffled.

"They are monsters."

"All of them?"

"Yes."

The boy raised his head, showing tear marks. He looked Loki in the eye, "yet I don't believe that."

"Maybe some were thrown in the shadows, because they didn't want to be like the rest," the boy finished.

"Then why don't they fight back?" Loki scoffed.

"Fear," the boy answered, "probably too scared to fight back."

The boy turned his head so that he was looking at the trees.

Loki looked too, his mind running through the conversation that they had just shared.

"Do you really think that?" Loki asked.

He looked next to him when no response came, no one was there. He turned around to see the boy climbing down the ladder that was positioned on the side of the building.

Seeing Loki looking he waved and then was gone.

Loki turned back and put his head in his hands. How had everything fallen? It used to be so easy, now…He wasn't even sure anymore.

He stood up, and looked at the ground.

Should he go and meet with them?

He brushed his jacket off, who was he if he made a show of this getting to him.


	13. Waking up and More Planning

_**Disclamer: I don't own PJatO/HoO or Avengers**_

 _ **The Avengering Twin:**_ _ **Percy Jackson/Avengers**_ _ **For years the Jackson twins have been separated, but when they are both forced back into high school they will finally have the chance to meet once again. All Percy and Merida wanted was peace and quiet-though Merida also wanted to stop being compared to Princess Merida-though nothings ever peaceful for a Jackson.**_

 _ **Daringwolf2000: Thanks. It was actually originally meant to be either Rachel or Nico who got to Loki, but I figured Leo would be better suited to the job.**_

 _ **Hi guys sorry for the wait, I had started this chapter a while back but I didn't like it so I re did it, but I didn't finish it cause Assessments started up. But here it is. Sorry if it's not that good.**_

* * *

Chapter 13: Waking up and More Planning

 _Loki turned back and put his head in his hands. How had everything fallen? It used to be so easy, now…He wasn't even sure anymore. He stood up, and looked at the ground. Should he go and meet with them? He brushed his jacket off, who was he if he made a show of this getting to him._

 **Merida's POV:**

She cracked her eyes opened an inch, only to be meet with a blinding white light. She squeezed her eyes shut, and the buzzing started. She got her hearing back that was for sure, but it sounded like static.

She opened her eyes again, this time the whole way, and forced them to stay opened. Her eyes started to focus, but still she saw blur. She waited a bit longer and she started to see clear, a hospital room.

She tried to smile but it hurt too much. She was back.

She moved her head to the side to see what was there; a couple of machines that she didn't recognise.

She turned her head back; she lay there waiting for the buzzing in her ears to stop. She closed her eyes and waited, a while later it was gone and she heard silence. She felt her throat close up, and her heart clench in fear.

Where was everyone? Had Thanos gotten here already?

She opened her eyes and put all her energy to sitting up. She hissed in pain as she felt her muscles strain with the effort.

She sat up and had another look around. Avengers Facility. She recognised the room easily; she'd been here enough times to recognise this exact room.

She hiss through her teeth as she swung her legs over the bed, they hit the floor and she clashed her teeth together to keep from crying out.

She traced a cut on her arm that had been stitched up, and realised that many where the same, or were wrapped in bandages.

She looked at where a I.V needle was stuck in her arm, she gently pulled it out and placed it on the bedside table next to her. She took all the other medical equipment off of her and placed it at the side. After doing so she felt extremely weak, she pushed it down and made sure that her feet were secure on the ground.

Grabbing hold of the bedpost she stood up, she felt her legs about to give way under her, and she gripped onto the bedpost using it to keep her up. When she felt confidant, she moved one hand and placed it on a table that was closer to the door. She jumped a bit and clung into the table.

Next was the door and she did the same, the door creaked open with the jump, and she used that to open it completely.

She glared when she saw that her journey got a whole lot harder. There was nearly nothing to grab onto.

She quickly made a mental note to have a talk with Stark about that.

She looked down the hallway then up the other way, were was everyone? And were was Percy?

She placed a hand on the wall, and used that as a support. It wasn't as good as the table or the bedpost, but it would have to do for now.

She leaned towards it and shuffled down the hallway, guessing were she was going. Her muscles screamed at her to stop, but she ignored them.

She walked a far bit before she rested her head against the wall. She took depth breaths, she felt ready to collapse.

She felt her legs start to slip from under her, and then she was being carried. She opened her eyes and looked up to see silver hair, and brown eyes that were looking down at her.

"Mer, vhat do vou think vou are doing?" Pietro asked.

She opened her mouth to answer, but only a cracked cry come out. She shut her mouth and frowned her eyebrows, how was she meant to get her point across.

Pietro sighed and then all she saw was a blur. She felt soft sheets underneath her, and she realised she was back in the hospital bed. Normally she would have sat straight up but due to the pain, she opted to do it slowly.

She glared at the man in the seat, who was giving her a look of disappoint meant.

"Vou'd think that for once vou vould stay in the bed, instead of vondering around," he said, crossing his arms over his chest.

She shrugged and moved so that she could get up again, he sighed and lightly pushed her down.

"No vour injured," he said, "vou can't get vp."

"I wal…walked out before," she said, her voice cracking and hoarse.

"Ves," he said, "but vou could have hurt vourself even more."

She sighed and lay down, knowing there was no way to win.

"Where's Percy?"

"Another room," he said, "vou vhere trying to find him veren't you?"

She nodded.

"He was the other vay, vou vere going the vrong vay."

She felt blood rush to her cheeks, "oh."

"What about everyone else."

He didn't answer straight away as if debating whether or not to tell her. "Meeting."

"What?" she said. She sat up and looked at Pietro.

"Vour not going," he said sternly.

"But-"

"No Mer, I said vour injured, vou vould only hurt vourself more."

She huffed but didn't sit back down; slowly she could feel her energy coming back. She looked at her hands tracing the edges of the wrapping that lined them, at parts they were socked with blood.

"How long till I'm allowed out?"

He sighed and she looked up, "Veek or more."

Her eyes widened, sure she'd been in an infirmary before but only for a couple of days. "What?"

"Vou veer hurt badly Mer, it's gonna take a vhile to heal."

"But, with got a war to fight," she said, "you can't expect me to just sit here."

"It vight be shorter," he said trying to calm her nerves, "the demigods have vhis healing food vhat speeds vp healing, but it still vight take a long time."

She put her head in her hands, ignoring the pain it sent her. She might be stuck here for a week or more, and less if she's lucky. She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up.

Pietro was sitting next to her, instead of the chair that was next to the bed. He an arm slung around her, as if for comfort. She felt tiny shots of pain up her back, but it wasn't much. She smiled and he gave her a comforting one back.

She rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes; she felt tears prick at her eyes. Gods why was she so emotional.

' _Hey,'_ a part of her mind screamed, _'maybe because you're in a bloody whole lot of pain! Or because you most likely won't fight in the war, and that fact you're missing the meeting! You have a lot to cry about!'_

She mentally punched that part of herself.

"Vou ok?" Pietro asked. She opened her eyes, and sat up looking at him.

"Yeah why?"

"Vou look like vour crying," he said. She wiped her eyes and mentally cursed herself.

"I'm fine," she lied.

"Vour crying," he said, an eyebrow raised.

"Well what did you expect?" she asked.

He held up his hands in surrender, "It's not vy fault; I've never veen vou cry. I didn't even know vou could."

She rolled her eyes and leaned on his shoulder again.

"Go to vleep Mer, vour tired," he said.

She shook her head but already she could feel the exestuation taking over her mind. She closed her eyes and steadied her breathing, she felt Pietro move and lay her down. She didn't move in fear of causing her self pain, so she lay there and in a madder of minutes was asleep again.

 _ ***~*T.A.T*~***_

 **Clint's POV:**

Clint leaned forward as Steve gave his plan.

"You won't be able to get in," the blonde boy that introduced himself as Jason said. "Your mortal, Olympus won't let you in."

"Then Thor and Loki can go," Steve countered.

Jason looked at the two gods in question, "and what happens when a fight starts."

"It kind of makes you sound like you don't want us there," questioned Natasha.

Jason gapped and shook his head, "it's not that we don't want you there. It's that the gods don't, and they have a habit of trying to kill people they don't like."

"They can't be that bad," Scott said.

"My father sent a Fury and the Minotaur after Percy because he thought he hand stolen his helm of darkness, and there was no proof Percy had done so," Nico said.

"When my mother found Medusa and Poseidon in her temple; she cursed Medusa instead of Poseidon," Annabeth said.

"Hera goes after every child of Jupiter/Zeus, instead of Jupiter/Zeus," Jason and Thalia said.

"Hera threw my dad of Olympus because he was 'too ugly'," Leo said.

"They have serious problems," Stark said.

The demigods looked at each other before looking at the Avengers again. "You're telling us."

"What we just said, is only like one percent of everything they've done," Hazel said.

"Yeash," Scott said, "that's a lot."

"We still need to get in there," Steve said, "Were working together in this, so that means we work as a team."

Jason nodded, "We'll go up first, then one of us will come back to tell that you can come up."

"Why can't we just barge in there?" Stark whined.

"Because Olympus has a barrier that keeps mortals out," Thalia snapped, "so it has to be taken down, and we have to let you in."

"Yeash, sorry," Stark said putting his hands up, "just having fun."

Thalia turned towards the rest of the Avengers. "I pity you. You have to deal with him."

"I pity us too," Rhodey said, "he's only using one percent of his annoyance today."

"Ah," Stark shrugged. "I'm thirsty; I'm getting something to drink." Stark got up and walked towards the kitchen.

Steve guessing what he would get called after him: "No alcohol Tony!"

No answer came from Stark, and Steve got up hoping to stop Stark from drinking.

"He's not gonna make it is he?" asked Scott.

"Absolutely not," answered Rhodey.

A bang came from the kitchen followed by a string of swear words.

"Huh," Clint laughed, "maybe he did make it."

Stark came running in a glass in hand filled with red liquid.

"Maybe not," Clint fixed.

"Vhat happened to Steve?" Wanda asked.

Stark smirked. "He may or may not have his head in a freezer at the moment."

"Who was swearing?" Scott asked.

"Me," Stark answered as it he was surprised Scott would think anything differently.

"I shall go and see if Mr Rogers is ok," Vision said, standing up and floating out of the room.

Stark shrugged and walked out of the room again.

"Does this usually happen?" Calypso asked.

"Yep," Sam answered.

"He stuffed my head in a freezer," Steve mumbled walking through the door. His hair damp and so was the collar of his t-shirt; he brought up a hand and ruffled his hair.

Steve looked around, "has anyone seen him?"

"He walked about a moment ago," Clint answered. "You're welcome to look for him."

"I'll do it later; we have more important things going on."

Vision floated through the door and took his seat back.

"How did he stuff your head in a freezer?" Scott asked.

"Drop it," Steve answered a faint blush from embarrassment. "We got bigger things to worry about."

"Two of us will have to stay here to look after Merida and Percy."

"Annabeth won't leave Percy's side so you got that covered," Nico said.

"Wanda can Pietro stay here with Merida as his already done with her?" Steve asked.

Wanda nodded.

"We got that set, I'll tell them."

Steve got up and walked towards the elevator.

"One would think he would use the phone," Thor said.

"I don't think that will ever happen big guy," Clint answered.

"I'll see what's happening at the Camps and inform them on what's happening," Nico said, standing up. He walked to the corner of the room were the shadows were darkest. As soon as he took a step into them, the seem to swirl around him and drag him in, until he was gone.

"Ok I've seen many things in my life, but what the hell," Clint shouted.

"Shadow travel, something only children of Hades can do," Hazel answered.

"So you can do that," Clint said.

Hazel shook her head. "Children of Hades. I'm a child of Pluto."

"Anyone else lost?" Scott asked.

The Avengers raised their hands with the exception of Wanda, Thor, Rhodey and Vision. Loki looked at Scott as if trying to figure out how he didn't understand.

The demigods sighed but didn't explain, knowing it would take too long.

Nico walked back though the shadows scaring the Avengers.

"No cool dude!" Clint shouted.

Nico ignored him. "Chiron's getting everyone ready in case this turns into a full blown war, Reyna too. Reyna would also like for the second Praetor to get his ass over there. And Mr D would like for everyone to not include him in this and to shut the hell up."

"Good," Jason said. "Everything's fine."

"Pretty much. Drew is trying to turn the Aphrodite Cabin against Piper again."

"What!" Piper shouted, jumping up.

"Nico lets go." Piper linked her arm with Nico's and dragged the two back into the shadows. The shadows wrapped around the two and sucked them in.

"Drew's dead," Leo said, watching the space were the two demigods shadow travelled.

Steve walked in and looked at the group of demigods, "I'm pretty sure there's meant to be more of you."

"Yeah," Thalia said. "Nico went to check on the Camps and see if everything was ok, and he said the Drew was once again trying to turn the Aphrodite Cabin on Piper. So Piper made Nico take her to camp so she could kill Drew."

Piper and Nico came back through the shadows; once again causing the Avengers to jump.

"Stop doing that!" Rhodey shouted.

"That was probably a new record Pipes," Jason said.

"Yeah, she ran as soon as she saw me," Piper answered, sitting next to Jason. Jason wrapped an arm around her and Piper leaned into him.

"How?" Steve asked, looking between the two demigods and the shadow filled corner.

"Shadow Travel," Nico answered, sitting down and placing his feet on the table. Will shook his head at all the mud Nico was getting on the table and hit his thigh. Nico turned to Will and sighed, put moved his feet so that they were on the floor again.

"Ok," Steve answered confused with Nico's answer.

"They agreed?" Clint asked.

"Annabeth glared at me and said _'you expect me not to stay with him'_ ," Steve answered, "Then I think she called me some not very nice things in Greek."

"That's Annie," Thalia said.

"Speedy?"

"Pietro said he was fine with it," Steve answered.

"So everything set," Natasha said.

"Wait," Clint said. "Do you guys have anyone else you need to kill?"

Thalia glared in return, and then she was holding an arrow and twirling it between her fingers. "I can think of one person."

"Ok let's go," Jason said.

Thalia pouted and the arrow was gone.


	14. Olympus and Bruce

_**Disclamer: I don't own PJatO/HoO or Avengers**_

 _ **The Avengering Twin:**_ _ **Percy Jackson/Avengers**_ _ **For years the Jackson twins have been separated, but when they are both forced back into high school they will finally have the chance to meet once again. All Percy and Merida wanted was peace and quiet-though Merida also wanted to stop being compared to Princess Merida-though nothings ever peaceful for a Jackson.**_

 _ **B00kFan: Which person?**_

 _ **Daringwolf2000: Thanks, I'm really glad you like it.**_

 _ **Hi guys, I'm really sorry for the wait, I've been super busy with assessments. I made this chapter longer, so that you'd have more to read in response to the late update. I'm sorry if it's not as good, I kind of got a bit of writers block –that's not completely my fault, it's the weathers fault, as it's been 30-40**_ _ **celsius**_ __ _ **and I can't think if it's that hot-. Sorry again, but here's there new chapter.**_

* * *

Chapter 14: Olympus and Bruce

" _Wait," Clint said. "Do you guys have anyone else you need to kill?" Thalia glared in return, and then she was holding an arrow and twirling it between her fingers. "I can think of one person." "Ok let's go," Jason said. Thalia pouted and the arrow was gone._

 **Thalia's POV:**

To say Thalia was annoyed was an exaggeration; she was ready to punch Thanos' to Tartarus and back.

How dare he hurt her little cousins; Percy was practically a brother to her, and sure she hadn't met Merida, but she already knew that she was gonna love her. From what she had been told, she was like the girl version of Percy. Okay maybe not everything was good about that, half the time she could barely deal with one Percy, now there were gonna be two, and the other ones a girl.

Thalia seriously figured she'd be dead within the week.

But that didn't stop her wanting to murder Thanos for what he did, she cared about both of them.

" _So where just meant to stay in the elevator?"_

She rolled her eyes, she was already pissed enough with what had happened, and the fact that they were all squashed in an elevator with horrible music blasting through, didn't help when one of the Avengers asked the same question for the millionth time.

" _Yes!"_ she heard Natasha shout at Clint. This little thing had been going on for a couple of minutes someone would ask if they were meant to stay in the elevator or something along the lines, and someone else would shout the answer back.

 _I'm gonna be dead within the minute,_ she thought changing her mind from a week to mere minutes.

The song faded out as the sound of a _ding_ rang through the elevator and the white metals doors opened revelling Olympus to the group.

 _Annabeth had really done amazing work on rebuilding it,_ she thought, and Avengers agreed as they stared wide-eyed at the city.

Thalia and the rest of the demigods –along with Calypso- snuffled laughter; sure each time they saw it they stared in _awe_ for a while, but they had learned to stuff it down. The gods had enough of an ego as it was, they didn't need anything else to boost it up. But they always made sure to tell Annabeth just how amazing her work was.

" _Were off to see the gods, the annoying gods of Olympus,"_ Leo sang, as he linked arms with Calypso and Jason and skipped up the pathway, dragging the two along.

" _We hear they are the annoyest gods of gods, if there was ever a championship."_

"How long do you think before the gods hear," Piper whispered to her. Thalia held up five fingers in response and counted down using them.

" _If ever, oh ever annoying gods there was, the annoying gods is one because…"_

" _Leo Valdez!"_ The voice rang out across Olympus, but Leo still skipped up the pathway, singing the song; Calypso and Jason dragged along with him, mouthing the words and smiling.

Thalia smiled at Piper, showing her that her fist was closed at the same time that the voice rang out; Piper laughed in return, her hand over her mouth while the other one was holding her stomach.

" _Because, because, because, because, because."_ Now Calypso and Jason were singing along with Leo, and completely skipping, instead of being dragged.

" _Because of the annoyance they bring, wherever they go."_

" _Were off to see the gods, the annoying gods of Olympus_

" _do do do do do do do do do do."_

"Do they always do this?" Stark asked, coming up behind her.

Thalia nodded; "Something along the lines, just as long as it offends the gods."

Leo, Calypso and Jason where still skipping up to the throne room, repeating the song over and over again.

"How mad do you think Zeus will be this time?" Hazel asked, moving so that she was standing next to Thalia, giving her a better view of the three signers.

"He won't get that mad at Jason, but Leo and Calypso might be in trouble," Piper answered. Her arms were now folded over her chest as she stared up at them; she looked like she was trying to smile, but the corner of her lips were upwards, destroying the illusion of her trying to be serious.

"Might," Will laughed, walking over to them, Nico next to him. "There singing a song about how annoying the gods are."

"True," Piper said, "but let's not forget the last time this happen, a couple of them were cheering."

"Yeah," Nico scoffed. "And Zeus got pissed at them all."

"Why are acting like this is ok?" Sam asked, his voice rising in pitch at the end. "You guys said that; the gods trend to kill people they don't like."

Frank nodded, "yeah but Zeus wouldn't risk it, knowing that he'll have a war on his hands."

"Ok," Sam said, his word dragging out.

"Hey I got a better question," Stark said interrupting the group. "Why can't we exit this damn elevator."

Thalia sighed, _gods these have to be the most annoying mortal's I've ever had the unfortunate of meeting._

"You can't get out 'cause the barrier stops you," she rolled her eyes, and started walking up the path, making sure not to look down at the city that lay below the mist. There was no way she was staying back there with their annoying questions.

She heard footsteps and looked behind her to see the rest of the demigods walking up to, the Avengers and Loki stayed in the elevator. She wondered if Thor and Loki could get out of the elevator, they weren't mortals, but the gods did hate them.

She remembered back to when Kronos had gotten up to Olympus, he had to take the elevator and he got up, maybe it only stopped mortals.

" _If ever, oh ever annoying gods there was, the annoying gods is one because…"_ Leo, Calypso and Jason's voices rang out across the city; bringing a smile to her face. It was good to know that somethings would remain the same, no matter what was happening.

" _Because, because, because, because, because,"_ she sang, jogging up to meet them, and linking an arm with her little brother. Jason gave her a smirk, that she responded by pocking her tongue out.

They finished the song at the steps to the temple, statues of the Olympians rested on the outside of the temple. The statues of Zeus and Hera being the ones at the edge of the steps, the first ones you see; showing the rank and power they possessed.

Thalia frowned, sure Zeus was her dad but that didn't mean she thought he was a good ruler. _Heck_ , even Hermes and Apollo would make better rulers, and that's saying a lot; they were probably the most immature gods on the council.

They all stood in a line, and pushed the door opened; sure one of them could do it by themselves, but they preferred to make dramatic entrances.

They entered to see Zeus, Hera and Ares glaring at them; Artemis, Athena, Hestia, and Hephaestus were all looking at them, a cross between disapproval and smiling. The rest were smiling at them, and some where even clapping.

"Bravo, bravo!" Apollo and Hermes shouted, they acted like fans at a concert who had just heard the band play there favorited song. "That was awesome!"

"You should be glad that I cannot harm you," Zeus threatened, his glare switching between the demigods and Apollo and Hermes.

Thalia had to resist the urge to roll her eyes; now wouldn't be a good time to get on her father's bad side. Well bad- _er_ side, her father was always on his bad side. "We figured it was a time for a meeting, and we brought the Avengers along."

Her father opened his mouth to argue, but Jason beat him to it. "Were meant to be working together, and we can't do that if we don't create plans _together._ "

She mentally clapped her brother's quick thinking.

"Father," Athena called. "This is the only way." She also mentally clapped Athena's quick thinking, for helping them.

Zeus sat back his chair, as if deciding what to do. He frowned and nodded, knowing he was beat. "Let them in."

The sound of thunder echoed through Olympus, along with some very girly screams. She looked at her brother, who just like her was trying hold in laughter.

It took only a couple of seconds for the Avenger to reach the temple but when they did they came running in. They were covered in soot, making her guess that her father's way of letting them enter was by shooting a lightning bolt at the elevator.

"Which one of you laughed like a girl?" Leo laughed.

Wanda smirked, and motioned to Stark, Rhodey, Sam, Scott and Loki. "Them."

"You said Avengers, Loki is not an Avenger," Zeus growled, upon seeing the green clothed Norse.

"Well," Jason said, trialling off. "It's a long story." He smiled sheepishly, and clapped his hands together.

"Lord Zeus," Rogers said, taking a step forward and bowing to Zeus. Zeus in return sat up straighter, and beamed in pride.

Thalia inwardly groaned. Seriously her father had enough of an ego already, now Captain America Rogers was bosting it up a notch.

"We got Merida and Percy, back from Thanos' planet, and we came here so that we could devise a plan."

"Very well, meeting underway," Zeus banged his master bolt against the floor, leaving another scorch mark.

"Nobody tells Annabeth," Nico whispered to the group. They all stared at the scorch mark and nodded. If Annabeth ever found out that her master piece went to ruins because of a lightning bolt, she would be pissed.

"Agreed."

"The two shapeshifters have already left, and Thanos is probably already preparing an army; ready to strike," Steve began.

Zeus nodded. "If Thanos and Tartarus have indeed joined sides, then we will need people to stop Tartarus in his tracks."

"But father," Thalia said, stepping forward. "What you are proposing is that some of us go down to Tartarus, to go through it and come out, has only been done three time."

Thalia held her breath, hoping that her father rethink his decision. She didn't need to be him to know where he was going with this, and she wasn't the only one who had figured it out.

" _Then the three shall go."_

Thalia froze, as the sounds of argument filled the room. Had her father really just said that Percy, Annabeth and Nico, had to go through Tartarus again.

She saw Nico freeze and start shaking, Will was by his side in a second; trying to calm him down.

" _Zeus, I will not let you send my son/daughter back to that hell hole."_

Athena, Poseidon and Hades words rang through her ears. At least it wouldn't happen, Zeus wouldn't want to rage war against the three of them, it would be a massacre before the first move was made.

"Father you can't do this!" both her and Jason screamed. "They won't survive another trip."

" _Yes Zeus, listen to your children."_

The voice echoed through the throne room, anyone who had been talking instantly stopped, and all heads moved towards where shadows engulfed the back of the room.

A dark chuckle came from the shadows and Nyx stepped out.

"Is someone going to explain who the creepy lady is?" Stark asked.

" _Why, Mister Anthony Stark,"_ Nyx said raising her hands above her head, as her wings unfolded; casting a dark shadow over the room. _"I am Nyx, goddess of the Night."_

"Like from the book?" Stark asked. All heads turned to him, as the gods slowly moved; drawing their weapons.

" _Book?"_ Nyx asked.

If Thalia had been able to see her mouth she would have guessed that it was set in a snarl.

"Yeah," Stark said. "You know from that book _House of Night_."

Now Thalia guessed Nyx had a very confused look on her face, as the shadow of her head could be seen tilting to the side.

" _Excuse me?"_

Stark gave an _oof_ as someone elbowed him in the stomach, and the gods gave them a looking telling them to get out.

They inched towards the door, eyes never leaving Nyx. But apparently she didn't care as she waved a goodbye to them, before beating her wings; lifting herself in the air.

She was already as tall as the gods, but she still had room to fly and tower over them. The shadows from her wings cast across the gods faces and completely submerged the people on the ground.

Thalia brought out her bow and arrow and careful aimed it at Nyx, reading to shoot the goddess. A hand placed itself on her shoulder, and she turned to see Jason shaking his head. She lowered the bow, but still kept it at the ready in case something happened.

They got out, and Thalia sneaked a glance behind her to see Apollo and Artemis shooting their own arrows at Nyx.

They ran to the elevator and jumped in, Piper was the one to press the ' _Ground Floor'_ button and the elevator started moving.

" _Ok is everyone here?"_ Clint's voice broke the silence, and the sound of scuffling filled the elevator as everyone tried to move to see if everyone was present.

"Everyone's here," he confirmed.

"What do we do now?" Leo asked.

"Not go through with Zeus plan, that's for sure," Will said, his arm was wrapped around Nico's shoulder; Nico who was staring at the ground, face pale from fear, and eyes glassy while tears leaked from them.

Hazel looked at her older brother and pushed her way to him before wrapping her arms around him and hugging him. Nico didn't complain, and hugged her back.

Thalia smiled, glad that Nico had someone. She had meant Bianca, and remembered her death; she hadn't been around to see Nico's reaction, but she had heard about it.

"We go after Thanos first," Jason said. Thalia looked at her brother; it was still strange to see the little boy who ate a stapler act so mature. "We get to him before anything else can happen."

The elevator let out a _bing_ and once again the doors opened, this time revealing the lobby of the Umpire State Building.

"I still can't believe Olympus was here the whole time," Scott murmured, as he walked out of the elevator.

Thalia grabbed the card, which allowed access to the _600_ _th_ _floor_ and twirled it between her fingers. The card was smooth, completely white except for the word in the middle; _Olympus_ , written in Ancient Greek.

"Every single time I let you up there something always happens," the security guard hissed upon seeing the group.

"Nice to see you too George," Thalia said, throwing the Key Card to the security guard. George glared but caught the card none the less.

George grumbled and stuffed the card in his pocket. He went back to sitting behind his desk and kicked his legs up.

"I miss the old guard," Will grumbled.

"Nice to see you too," George said, giving the son of Apollo a wave.

"I miss Jeffy," Will pouted.

"Jeffy?" Wanda asked.

"The old guard," Nico answered, lifting his head up. "Jeffy was Will's brother. He died in the Titan War."

A silence overcame the group and Nico squeezed Will's hand.

"I remember the time I used to ask him if he was Jeff the Killer," Thalia laughed trying to break the silence. _ **[1]**_

Will started laughing and some of the group slowly inched away from her. "He looked like Jeff the Killer before he got burnt and he had the same name."

"Next were gonna hear she knows Slender Man," Scott murmured.

Thalia smirked and snuck behind the Ant Avenger till she was behind him, she leaned over his shoulder so that she was speaking in his ear. _"I do, surprisingly nice guy."_ _ **[2]**_

Scott jumped up in response and latched onto Rhodey; Rhodey in return glared at Scott and pushed him off.

"Someone tell me she's joking," Scott said, hiding behind Rhodey. Once again Rhodey tried moving away from Scott, but Scott moved with the Avenger.

Jason looked at Scott, his face completely serious though the corners of his lips were pulling up. "She's not."

"Someone catch me," Scott said, falling towards Sam this time. "I think I'm having a heart attack."

Sam sighed but caught the falling man anyhow; Sam looked at the man that fell in his arms. "I'm not carrying you back." And he dropped the Avenger.

Scott hit the floor with a _Thud_ and crossed his arms across his head like a child. "Rude."

"Race ya," Thalia said turning to Nico. She needed to get her cousins mind off Tartarus, so what better way than a race.

Nico smirked in reply, "I can shadow travel remember."

"No powers," she answered. Nico nodded and the two took up running.

"I'll make sure they don't kill each other," she heard her brother sigh behind her.

She snuck a look behind to see Jason running after them, she turned back to see Nico a couple of metres ahead of her. She scowled and gave a burst of speed to catch up, soon it was her who was ahead; Nico trailing after her.

 _ ***~*T.A.T*~***_

 **Hazel's POV:**

Hazel watched as her brother and cousins ran down the street; headed for Avengers tower.

"They understand that we have a huge problem on our hands, right," Steve said.

"Yeah, but there them," she heard Leo answer.

"Olympus just got attacked, the gods are battling Nyx as we speak and there acting like children," Frank said, he sighed before finishing. "Yep everything's normal."

Frank took Hazel's hand in his and the two followed the running demigods.

"How bad do you think this is going to get?" She asked. Truthfully she was scared, the Giant War had only just finished and here they were in a new one. The whole time they had been playing it down, hoping that it wasn't as bad as they thought; this…this attack on Olympus, took that thought away. Yet they still played it down.

They were all scared; they were versing Hell himself and an alien Warlord. And already two of them had been taken out.

She bit her lip; Percy and Merida were in no condition to fight, but she knew that wouldn't stop them. As soon as the War started they would be out there fighting.

"I don't know Hazel," Frank said, unlinking their hands and wrapping his arm around her. He brought her close to his chest and she welcomed the warmth it came with.

"This might be bigger than Gaea." His voice was muffled as he had dug his face into her brown curls. She sighed, wondering just how bad this war would on be.

She turned and gave him a peck on the lips. It was good to know that she could rely him, when the going got rough.

The walk there was short, but it seemed to take forever; what with the War on the tip of the iceberg, ready to come into play at any time.

 _ ***~*T.A.T*~***_

" _What the Hades!"_

Hazel looked up at the sound of Thalia's scream; they were in the elevator while Thalia was a couple of floors above them still, yet her voice could be heard easily.

They all shared a look, just as Nico's voice flooded the air.

" _Stop using my father's name as a curse Grace!"_

Hazel sighed, knowing that it wasn't anything bad. If it was then Nico would have never shouted in response, instead going for the kill.

The _ding_ of the elevator and the door opened to reveal Thalia and Nico standing in the door way that lead to what Hazel had guessed from when she was in there a combination between a living room and meeting room.

"What's wrong?" Hazel asked as she stepped out of the elevator.

Thalia and Nico turned to her and pointed into the room. "They are idiots."

" _Hey,"_ two voices said in unison from inside the room.

"They didn't," Jason said. Thalia and Nico nodded, and then there were two people poking their heads around the corner and three others entering the hallway.

"Ve tried to stop vhem," Pietro defended.

"Why does this always happen," sighed Steve.

"So how did it go?" Merida asked, looking at the group, most of which was still in the elevator.

Hazel studied the red haired girl, her arms had bandages wrapped around them, and some of the cuts on her face had been stitched up. Next Hazel looked at Percy, he also had bandages up his arms, but his forehead also had bandages wrapped around them.

Lastly she turned to look at the third person standing in the hallway; he hadn't been there when the group had left. He wore a purple button down shirt, with jeans, his brown hair dark enough to be confused as black and his brown eyes seemed to shimmer with a radioactive green.

"Friend Banner!" shouted Thor.

"Um…Hi Thor," the man said-Banner-, he gave the Asgardian a nod before turning to the man standing next to him.

Banner's eyes seemed to glow with radioactive green, as he glared at the black haired trickster. "Loki."

"Friend Banner, my brother is innocent of his crime with the Chitauri," Thor said.

Banner nodded stiffly, and the green died down; but specks still flicked through his eyes.

"And you two," Steve said, changing the focus. He looked towards the two demigod twins, that upon realising where gonna get in trouble started to sneak back into the living/meeting room.

Pietro superspeeded so that he was in the doorway blocking the two's path. He gave them both a smirk and the two pouted before turning to face Steve.

"Why are you two up?"

"It's boring lying down for hours on end," Merida answered, she shrugged. "Plus we got hungry."

Hazel had to resist the urge to laugh; Merida sounded exactly like Percy.

"You got hungry?" Steve guessed.

Merida and Percy nodded, and Steve turned his gaze on Annabeth and Pietro. "Really?"

Annabeth laughed, "We tried to stop them, but they seriously had their minds dedicated to eating." She motioned to them, "and as you can see the Ambrosia and Nectar was already doing its job," She waved her hand towards Banner now. "And then Dr Banner came along and patched them up even more."

"So," Percy said, "how did the little trip to Olympus go?"

"Um," they all said in unison.

"It didn't go well?" Percy guessed.

Thalia rolled her eyes, "Olympus got attacked by Nyx."

"What?" Percy shouted; he spun around to face the daughter of Zeus.

"I agree what?" Annabeth said, looking at her friend.

"When we left the gods were still fighting Nyx," Hazel said, making her voice calm. "There either still fighting or they've won, 'cause if they hadn't than Thanos and Tartarus would have already started a war."

She didn't miss the winch that Percy and Annabeth gave at the name of Tartarus nor did she miss the one her brother gave. She frowned; they kept trying to play down the fact that Tartarus scared them but they weren't doing it good.

"Nyx, crazy lady that attacked us right?" Merida asked Percy; he nodded in response and Merida nodded slowly.

"Can I kill her?" Merida asked.

"Ok," Pietro said, crossing his arms over his chest. "Mer's staying vere."

Merida looked at Pietro, "Mer will not stay here."

"Vhis again," Hazel heard Wanda say.

"They do this a lot?" She heard Calypso ask.

"Ves."

"No, vou stay vere!"

"I will not stay here!"

"Why are you guys arguing over this?" Percy asked, the two Avengers. "We have more important things to deal with."

"Yeah," Merida said, turning away from Pietro. "Pietro stop acting like a child we have a crazy lady to kill."

"Pietro," Percy said, "I'm with you; Mer's staying here."

Merida pouted, "I hate you all."

Annabeth shook her head, "Enough with acting like children, we have more planning to do, and we have to act soon."

"Did the gods say anything before they were attacked?" Annabeth asked, turning to the group that was still standing in front of the elevator.

"No," Leo lied, his voice rising a bit at the end.

"Valdez you're a horrible liar," Annabeth said. Hazel frowned and looked towards Nico, he was staring at his hands and nearly fully encased in shadows.

" _Split up….Three of us goes into Tartarus and slows down his war against the gods."_

Hazel didn't say anything after Annabeth's realisation. "I have to admit that I've been thinking about that, but I discarded the idea."

Hazel looked up at Annabeth; Percy had an arm around her in comfort and was whispering in her ear. But Hazel could see that he too had been thinking about the idea.

"Ok hands up who've thought of the idea," Thalia said. Jason put his hand up along with Calypso.

"I thought of it but I didn't want to say anything," Jason admitted, Calypso nodded along.

Hazel frowned, part of her felt betrayed that they would think about sending them back but another part of her knew that it might be the only way to stop or at least slow down Tartarus.

"I got a better idea," Merida said. "How 'bout we kill Nyx."

They all turned to the red head. "Seems like a good idea in my opinion."

"Vou opinion also once vearly involved vou jumping of a bridge, to punch vomeone," Pietro said.

Merida shrugged, "Seemed like a good idea at the time."

"So did realising a pack of lions from a circus?" Clint said.

"Shut up Legolas," Merida said sheepishly.

"I might have an idea?" Frank said; all heads turned to the son of Mars, and in return he shifted under all the stares. "Tartarus can't come out of his realm right, so why bother going down there. He'll send Nyx up probably, like he just did; but she'll probably go to that weird Planet place. So why don't we just hitch a ride there and attack them there."

All was silent for a moment as each person thought of the plan. Hazel placed her right hand on her left forearm; she admitted Frank was a genesis for coming up with that plan, but the Avengers were lucky when they went, they got out before Thanos could even catch them. She suspected that wouldn't happen a second time, this time once they got to Thanos planet she knew he'd be waiting for them.

"That might work," Annabeth said. Hazel turned towards the blonde demigod. "If we split up into a few groups, and each group lands in a certain place, we might have a chance."

Hazel nodded, seeing how this plan could work. Each person had a flyer or teleported in there team, and they landed in different spots then they could fight off the ones who attack them and then regroup.

"Each person had a flyer or teleport?" She asked, to make sure she was one the same page as Annabeth. Annabeth nodded and continued explaining:

"Thanos would most likely expect us to land in a different place then the time the Avengers first landed; so will give him that. Pretend to play into his hands, before doing something unsuspected; _Being in groups._ Each group will have a teleporter or someone who can fly, or move really fast; that way once Thanos minions come to attack, we beat them then we demigods go to Nyx and any other monster or god that Tartarus has sent, while the Avengers go after Thanos."

Annabeth sucked in a breath before continuing; "Two Avengers and Two Demigods in each group, so that way if a group goes up against a monster and something else then both can fight."

"Everyone got that?"

"I think," most people answered, while others just nodded.

"Good," Annabeth said, clapping her hands together. "Planning. Who goes were."

"You mean that whole speech wasn't planning?" Stark asked.

Hazel resisted the urge to laugh, that speech was planning but so was figuring out which group everyone was in.

"Look Mister, we have to hurry up, so everyone think," Annabeth said, walking into the Living/Meeting Room. The group followed, and soon everyone was sitting around a table; that had a large blank piece of paper on it.

"Ok," Annabeth said as she wrote headings on the piece of paper – _group 1, group 2 and so on-_. Once finished she looked over the group.

Hazel looked at the door to see Banner and Natasha talking; Natasha was leaning against the door frame glaring at the Doctor, said Doctor was standing in front of Natasha and rubbing his neck while saying something. He wasn't looking at her instead looking at the ground.

"Bruce, Natasha," Steve called to the two in the doorway. "I understand you have much to catch up on, but we also have a war to plan."

Natasha nodded and walked towards the group not giving Banner a second glance, Banner solemnly walked to the group before sitting down next to Stark.

"Thank you," Annabeth said to the two, she studied them all with stormy grey eyes and Hazel –much like everyone else- shifted under her friends gaze.

"Ok, Avengers pair up," Annabeth announced, "go with; who you work best with."

"There thirteen of us," Merida said, "wait never mind fourteen, sorry forgot 'bout me." Hazel knew what Merida was trying to do, make sure that Annabeth didn't forget she was going, Annabeth apparently had other ideas.

Annabeth nodded, "And eleven of us."

"You and Percy still need to heal, so you guys get to stay back. Thor, Loki and Vision will join separate groups making it five."

"What!" They both shouted.

"I thought that was a joke."

"No," Annabeth answered, bitting the tip of the pen. "You guys might be walking around now, but if you get hit or anything else you're down; and that's a risk we can't take."

They both opened there mouths staring at the daughter of wisdom. "You got to be joking Wise Girl."

Annabeth shook her head, before turning back to the Avengers; she was still biting her lip, an indication that she wasn't 100% with leaving the two here.

She looked at each pair of Avengers and quickly wrote them down, before looking over the demigods. Hazel knew she didn't have to ask them, and the fact that Annabeth straight away started writing out pairs for them just confirmed it.

There were two sets of groups; the Avengers and the Demigods left. Annabeth looked between both groups on the list before looking up. She studied both groups again before writing down a couple of things. She mouth moved as she spoke the words she wrote, softly so that only Percy and Thalia –the two on either side of her- could her.

Hazel looked at Thalia and motioned that her –Hazel- and Frank were with Scott, Banner and Vision. Hazel looked up at the three Avengers; she wasn't completely sure how this was going to work, as they Scott seemed so different from her, Frank and Banner, and Vision…well she wasn't sure what to think of Vision.

She mouthed something back – _who are you with?-_ , Hazel already knew that Thalia and Annabeth would be together, it was just logical as the two had knew each other since they were kids. Thalia motioned to Wanda and Pietro. Hazel nodded, she could see how it worked; Annabeth and Wanda both had the leadership quality, while Thalia and Pietro both had the ability to act like kids.

"Ok," Annabeth announced, giving the list of groups one last run threw. "Pass it around."

Hazel knew why Annabeth had said those words; if anyone was listening it was better to not say who would be going with whom. When the paper reached her, she gave it a quick look to see who the other groups were:

 _ **Group 1:**_

 _Rhodey and Tony and Loki_

 _Calypso and Leo_

 _ **Group 2:**_

 _Clint and Natasha_

 _Nico and Will_

 _ **Group 3:**_

 _Sam and Steve and Thor_

 _Annabeth and Thalia_

 _Jason and Piper_

 _ **Group 4:**_

 _Bruce and Scott and Vision_

 _Hazel and Frank_

 _ **Group 5:**_

 _Wanda and Pietro_

 _Jason and Pi_

 _Annabeth and Thalia_

She wasn't surprised to see that Annabeth had originally paired herself and Thalia with Sam and Steve, they did seem like the ideal group, but Hazel had to agree it was better to pair them off with Jason and Piper, and Annabeth and Thalia with Wanda and Pietro.

She passed the paper to Frank who gave it a run through before passing it on, and so the looking and passing continued. She saw that the paper was also handed to Merida and Percy, who in turn looked through it before passing it on with a pout.

"Everyone got it," Annabeth said once the paper had made a full circuit. Nods came from the group and Annabeth passed it to Leo telling him to _'Do the honours'_ , Leo gladly lit the paper on fire before making a joke of passing the flaming paper to Annabeth.

Annabeth was the first to stand up, "it would be best we go know."

Percy pouted and stood up to hug Annabeth. "I'll miss you."

Annabeth hugged him back, arms barely touching him, "I'll miss you too."

"Ok," Stark said. "Mer you know your way around, make sure he doesn't touch anything." He turned to Annabeth, "they'll be fine, trust me. I built this place, it's indestructible, the security systems are the best created; no one's getting in here."

Annabeth nodded though she was still biting her lip.

"I'll be fine," Percy said, placing a bandaged hand on her shoulder. "Plus Mer's here, she'll keep me out of trouble."

The girl in question was re-wrapping her bandaged hand out of boredom.

"Also," Percy said. "Can you get my sword back I miss it."

Annabeth nodded and gave a small laugh before wrapping Percy in a hug again. "Stay safe," he murmured.

"Are they always like this," she heard Rhodey ask someone, followed by the sound of Thalia's,"You have no idea."

Annabeth let go, and followed the group to the balcony. Hazel gripped Frank's hand and she felt Frank do the same as Thor shouted to the sky, a blazing rainbow encased the group and she felt herself lifting off the ground.

 _ ***~*T.A.T*~***_

 **Percy's POV:**

Percy watched as Annabeth was surrounded in a rainbow light before only the empty spot where she stood remained.

"Were not gonna sit here are we?" Merida asked, but Percy could tell she already knew the answer.

"What do you think," he laughed. There was no way that he was staying back here. "Do you know how to summon the weird glowing rainbow light?"

"I was just gonna shot for this Heimdall guy," Merida responded.

He clapped his hands together; winching as he felt pain shot through his arms, but he smiled none the less. "Let's do this."

Merida looked at the balcony, "let me get my stuff." She walked towards the doorway and disappeared into the hallway.

"Stuff?"

"Yeah," she said poking her head around the doorway. "My uniform." She disappeared again before reappearing. "And my guns."

"You might want to get changed," she said, looking at his clothes. He looked down at what he was wearing, his t-shirt was one that Annabeth had found lying around in his room; unfortunately it was one of the ones that he needed to throw out due to being shredded. "You can borrow one of the guys clothes, I'm sure they won't mind."

She disappeared again, and Percy raced after her.

"So where is everything?"

"We all sleep on this level," she answered, "Steve's idea of keeping us all together, so that if something happens the team can easily assemble."

"Oh," Percy said, nodding along.

Merida pointed to a group of doors, "that's the boys room, take whatever clothes you find; I'll make sure they don't come after you." She gave a smirk before disappearing through cream door that was on the other side.

Percy nodded to himself and searched through them trying to find some clothes. In the end he had a shirt from what he guessed was Steve's room, a pair of jeans from Sam's, and a pair of runners from Pietro's.

He waited outside for a couple of minutes before; Merida came walking through her door. She wore a white t-shirt with blue jeans, with a gun stationed in her belt on one side, while a dagger was in the other. She had white runner on, while her eyes were framed by a green mask and her hair fell down her back in red curls.

"Congratulation's," Merida said, throwing her arms out. Percy noted that her voice changed so that it sounded older, "You finally get to meet the most awesome person in the world."

Percy laughed and shook his head. "Sorry sis, but that's me."

Merida placed her hands on her hips and smirked, "Sure it is."

He gave her a smirk and walked away, "no one is more awesome then Persassy."

He walked away from the Avenger back into the meeting/living room. Merida followed and Percy could hear her laughing.

"So we just shout at the guy?" Percy guessed when they found themselves on the balcony.

"Yeah," Merida answered, before her eyes light up and she ran back inside.

"Wh-"

"Forgot something!" she shouted back.

She ran back out and handed him a dagger. "Sorry thought you might need one, seeing as you don't have that sword."

He twirled the dagger in his hands before nodding, "thanks."

"Ah," she said, before looking up. She bit her lip before shouting: "Um…Heimdall, rainbow bridge thingy please!"

They waited a couple of seconds; Percy started to question whether this would work.

A rainbow light filled his vision, and he smiled, it had worked.

He felt himself being lifted of the ground by some magic force, a scrunched his eyes shut.

* * *

 _ **[1] Yes I called Jeff the Killer, Jeffy. It's an inside joke between me and my friend, we call him Jeffy a lot.**_

 _ **[2] Slenderman will not have anything to do with this story, I only added that part because I felt like it.**_


	15. The Start

_**Disclamer: I don't own PJatO/HoO or Avengers**_

 _ **The Avengering Twin:**_ _ **Percy Jackson/Avengers**_ _ **For years the Jackson twins have been separated, but when they are both forced back into high school they will finally have the chance to meet once again. All Percy and Merida wanted was peace and quiet-though Merida also wanted to stop being compared to Princess Merida-though nothings ever peaceful for a Jackson.**_

 _ **I really have no excuse for not updating, I'm truly sorry. But holidays had started so I should be able to update more often.**_

* * *

Chapter 15: The Start

" _Are they always like this," she heard Rhodey ask someone, followed by the sound of Thalia's, "You have no idea." Annabeth let go, and followed the group to the balcony. Hazel gripped Frank's hand and she felt Frank do the same as Thor shouted to the sky, a blazing rainbow encased the group and she felt herself lifting off the ground. "Ah," she said, before looking up. She bit her lip before shouting: "Um…Heimdall, rainbow bridge thingy please!" They waited a couple of seconds; Percy started to question whether this would work. A rainbow light filled his vision, and he smiled, it had worked. He felt himself being lifted of the ground by some magic force, a scrunched his eyes shut._

 **Merida's POV:**

For some reason Merida expected the landing to be soft and not like she was getting the wind not out of her, she was seriously wondering why she thought that. She opened her eyes a crack to see the floor rise up in the middle like a mountain, a man clothed in golden armour stood at the top of the rise. She heard a groan next to her and turned her head to see Percy moving his head and lifting himself of the floor, Merida followed suit.

"You should be happy I allowed the two of you passage," the golden man said. Merida looked at him again as she realised that this man was Heimdall. "Your friends told me not to allow you passage."

"Then why?" Merida asked, "Why let us use the rainbow bridge thing?"

Heimdall turned golden eyes on her and she took a step back, it was like he was seeing into her soul. "They cannot win this war without you."

She nodded.

"Well thanks goldy," Percy said, dusty make-believe dirt off himself.

"Do not call me that," Heimdall said, turning his all-seeing eyes to Percy this time.

"Righty," Percy said giving a strained laugh, before slowly walking backwards from Heimdall's gaze.

"Your friends have already left," Heimdall said, looking away from the two twins and at the entrance to the Bifrost. "I was commanded to send you here before you were to meet up with them."

"By who?" Percy asked, taking a step closer to the base of the mountain like thing.

The sound of clanking armour and an old man with an eye patch and also covered in armour walked in. _Odin_ , Merida guessed seeing the old man. Four more came in after him, three men and one woman; _The Warriors Three and Lady Sif._

"By me," Odin said.

Percy looked at me, "Who's oldy?"

"I am Odin," Odin answered before shouting a glare at Percy," son of Poseidon."

"Oh," Percy said wide-eyed. "I just pissed of another god didn't I," he whispered after.

"I gave the order to send you here first," Odin continued.

"Why?" Merida asked. She figured she should've added sir or lord to it…but she wasn't one to give respect to anyone.

Sif walked forward and handed Merida a glowing dagger and Percy a glowing sword. "Your mortal weapons will do nothing to the creatures you will face, you will need weapons that can hurt them," Odin said.

Merida turned the glowing dagger in her hand; it didn't glow that much but enough so that you knew that in the dark it could help light the way. It was double bladed dagger with a leather handle, the metal looked like bone and sent chills down my spine. I held it in the middle where the grip was and twisted it to get the feel of it.

"Thank you," both Merida and Percy said, as they looked at the four in front of them.

Merida looked back at the metal, "what type of metal is this?"

"Bone Steel," Lady Sif answered, "It is our version of Celestial Bronze, Imperial Gold and Stygian Iron."

"Cool," Percy said, swinging the sword.

"You don't get to keep them," one of the warriors three said.

"We figured," Merida and Percy answered at the same time.

"The war against Thanos and Tartarus has already started, Heimdall will send you," Odin said before turning around and walking out of the Bifrost, the Warriors three and Lady Sif following.

"I wish you two luck," Heimdall said as he thrust the golden sword into the ground. "You will be needing it."

Once again the bright colours of the rainbow surrounded them and they were whisked away to the dead planet and the war that waited for them.

 _ ***~*T.A.T*~***_

 **Percy's POV:**

When they landed, they landed tumbling down a hill. They were both quick to their feet and instantly looked around for anyone.

They were alone.

"Something doesn't feel right," Merida said, back to back with Percy. Percy nodded before realising she couldn't see him, "Yeah."

The Bone Steel sword in his hand gave a soft glow, illuminating the ground beneath him. Charcoal ground like it had been burnt, with dead corpses lying here and there. He knew that the corpses were from aliens and that he shouldn't feel sorry from them, but he did. Some of the dead lying at his feet might have had family that they would never see again.

He shook his head clearing the thoughts from his head; there were more important things to deal with at the moment.

"Do you think they moved on," Merida hissed.

"Yeah," he answered. "But they would have seen the rainbow and knew there were more people joining the fight. So why not attack?"

There was a soft hum and the two both ran realising what the sound was. The ground beneath them erupted, spraying dirt and corpses.

Percy felt the lash of the blast against his clothes, it wasn't enough to injure him, but it was enough to throw him forward. He tumbled over and shielded his head so that when he fell he wouldn't crack it open. He hit the ground hard and his hands fell away from his head and hit the ground. He lay sprawled there for a couple of seconds before moving to stand up, the blast made some of his wounds open up and each movement caused pain.

Yep, he was defiantly back.

He tried to block out the memories of the last time he was here, when both him and Merida found themselves close to death many times.

"You ok?" he heard Merida ask, he nodded and brushed some of the dirt off of him. "Didn't expect that," he said, his mouth had dirt in it too, and he spit it out.

He looked up at her, she was standing in front of him, he clothes also stained with dirt even though they had only been on the planet for a couple of seconds.

"Well at least we figured out why they didn't attack," she said, looking around at the barren landscape. Now that they had time to register their surroundings more, they could see the group of rocks further up, and could see the fight that was going on.

How they missed it before, especially with all the noise they were making, they didn't know.

"Let's go," he said. Merida nodded and the two of them started running at full speed to the war.

 _ ***~*T.A.T*~***_

 **Annabeth's POV:**

Annabeth knew who came out of the rainbow without having to look and she was going to kill them both. Fortunately for both of them she was busy taking down a blue metal lady, and couldn't kill them at the present time. But after, they were both dying.

Her dagger bounced harmlessly of the blue metal lady, and her enemy kicked her in the stomach. Annabeth gave a growl before once again slashing at the woman. She studied the woman's movement trying to find a way to break the women's defence.

The woman went to roundhouse kick her and Annabeth found an opening. Ducking under the leg she turned and kicked her in the back. The woman fell to the ground and Annabeth tackled her bringing the dagger down. This time the dagger didn't bounce of harmlessly, instead easily cutting through like it was skin. A blue liquid escaped through the gash and Annabeth jumped up trying to swallow down the bile that was threatening to escape.

"You ok Annie?" She heard Thalia ask; she nodded and turned away from the corpse.

Thalia let the arrow go and it hit it's mark. "You saw it too?"

"Yep," Annabeth answered, "I'm gonna kill 'em both."

A streak of red flew other them and Wanda landed, red surrounding her. "Vhy did he let vhem pass?" Wanda hissed.

A flash of silver and blue, and Pietro was standing with them, "I'm vith Vanda, vhy?" Pietro sighed before speeding off, when he returned there were two people with him.

"I'm gonna kill you both," Annabeth growled, lunching at the two.

"Holy-"Percy cut of as Annabeth tackled him. "Perseus Jackson! What the Hades were you thinking!"

"You really expected me to not come?" he asked, using his hands to shield his face from her.

"Annie," Thalia said, pulling her off of Percy. "Trust me I want to kill him too but were in the middle of a war."

Annabeth grunted and glared at Percy as he got up.

"So," Merida said, "how's it been."

This time Annabeth glared at Merida who in turn shrunk away and tried to hide herself behind her hands.

"How did vou two even vet here?" Wanda asked.

"Heimdall," Merida answered as if it had been the most obvious thing in the world.

"Not vhat I veant Mer," Wanda growled.

"I know," Merida said, giving a nervous laugh. "But Heimdall let us pass."

"But why?" Annabeth asked, getting impatient.

"He knew you guys would need help," Percy answered, he walked backwards as if knowing that whatever her reaction would be it wouldn't be good.

Annabeth sighed and rubbed her eyebrows with her free hand, they had only just got here and already she was ready to murder something. And she wouldn't even care if it was one of their side at the moment either. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Wanda put up a hand to her ear, where the ear coms were, before nodding and saying something.

"The vest of the team know vour here," Wanda said, glaring at the two Jackson Twins.

"Vo Heimdall just let vou pass?" Pietro asked, looking back and forth between the Jackson Twins.

"Not exactly," Percy said.

"We stopped off at Asgard first," Merida finished. Thalia took a step back from the two and hid behind Annabeth, "their finishing each other's sentences." Thalia pointed at the two and Annabeth stepped away from the daughter of Zeus, before walking to the two Jackson Twins.

"Why?" Annabeth asked standing in front of the two with her arms folded over her chest. Wanda stood next to her, whilst Pietro and Thalia looked around at their surrounding's searching for enemies.

The two both brought out the weapons that hang at their belt; Percy held a sword while Merida held a dagger. "They gave us weapons until we got ours back," Percy answered for the two of them.

Annabeth studied the weapons; they looked like bone and gave of a soft white glow. "Bone Steel," Percy said.

Annabeth nodded but didn't say anything as she thought of her next move. She knew they wouldn't leave, but she didn't want either of them fighting. She sighed realising that the only option was for them to fight, but at least she could keep an eye on them.

"You guys stay with us," she said, "you can fight, but you have to stay with us." She looked at them sternly, and the two both nodded.

"Vere letting them vight?" Pietro asked, as he superspeeded next to the three.

Wanda looked at her brother and seemed to have a conversation with him mentally. Pietro bit his lip but nodded, before once again superspeeding back to his position.

"Cool," Merida said as she twirled the dagger in her hand. Annabeth looked at the two, "will your powers work?"

It question that could eventually help the group, with Percy and Merida's powers were working then they would have an advantage. Percy and Merida where both powerful when they were separate but with them joined they could potentially defeat Thanos.

Percy stared at the ground he eyebrows frowned in concentration, Merida held out her hand the palm of her hand facing the ground and she closed her eyes. A loud rumble echoed through the planet and Annabeth fell to her knees, she heard a whoosh and looked up to see water flying through the sky. As Annabeth looked at the water she realised that it looked almost crystalized as though it was going through the process of being frozen and she realised that the water must have been under ice when the twins summoned it.

"Yeah, I would say out powers are working," Percy said, and Annabeth looked at her boyfriend who was staring up at the water.

"I did not expect that to work," Merida murmured as she looked too looked at the floating water. "Do you think it's poisonous?" Merida asked.

"Let's not find out," Percy said.

Once again there was a streak of blue and silver and Pietro was standing next to the group, "vncoming."

In a second everyone was in battle stance with weapons out and Annabeth was back to back with Percy. Her eyes darted around the ruined buildings looking at the alien creatures that were running towards them. She quickly gave her surroundings a once over, memorising where the corpses of fallen aliens lay and where the edge of building was before it gave out to the dead land below.

As the alien's got closer they become bigger and their raging cries of war got louder with each thunderous step. Subconsciously her grip on her knife became tighter, turning her knuckles white.

 _ ***~*T.A.T*~***_

 **Thanos' POV:**

As he watched from the centre of the battle a spark of glee ran through him, none of them were close to him and nor would they get close.

He leaned back in his throne as he watched the battle that raged around him; a few of them were flying, trying to get to him but they were all being pushed back by his own army. He looked at the two alien's that were shifting from one form to another. He gave a sadistic smile, all it took was one short journey and the two shape shifters could easily mimic any of the powers that the Avengers and Demigods possessed.

He drummed his cloved figures against the armrest of his throne, the sound of metal hitting metal rang through the air and he continued drumming. The golden gauntlet on his hand had four slots filled out of the six that was meant to reside in it. Though he didn't have all of six, the four that he possessed was enough to destroy the planet and all that was on it.

The _Power Stone_ and _Reality Stone_ had been easy to obtain; Taneleer Tivan had not even noticed when Thanos had sent Nebula to swipe the _Reality Stone_ out from under his nose. And nor had the _Nova Corps_ noticed when Nebula had swiped the _Power Stone._ It was only after that both groups had noticed and had summoned the _Guardians of the Galaxy_ , but they still had yet to find the two stones that were now firmly placed in the _Infinity_ _Gauntlet._

The last two; the _Soul and Time Stone_ had been harder to gather, but it was managed. The Guardians had followed Nebula when she had went to retrieve the _Soul Stone,_ but the Guardians had possessed it for a time but their inability to get along had played right into Nebula's hands, and Nebula had flown back with the _Soul Stone_ firmly in her grasp.

The _Time Stone_ had been less hard but the Guardians still managed to get involved, at the start the Guardians had won but Nebula had snuck on their ship and tried to sneak it out under her nose, she still had not won it even after that. Gamora had caught her and Nebula had been thrown out of the ship. It had taken months of constant fighting for Nebula to finally get the stone; it had taken her sneaking into the _Nova Corps_ once again to get it.

The stones of the gauntlet glinted and Thanos clenched his fist up as small silhouette could be seen in the distance, though he could see little of it he knew who it was.

" _You see it too."_ It wasn't a question and Thanos barely registered Nyx's words, instead watching the ship closely was it got closer to the planet.

In seconds Thanos was barking orders; ordering for them to start attacking the small craft.

The craft started attacking within the range of a few seconds and Thanos could easily imagine the joyous laughter that the group was giving as they shot back at Thanos' men.


	16. The Battle

_**Disclamer: I don't own PJatO/HoO or Avengers**_

 _ **The Avengering Twin:**_ _ **Percy Jackson/Avengers**_ _ **For years the Jackson twins have been separated, but when they are both forced back into high school they will finally have the chance to meet once again. All Percy and Merida wanted was peace and quiet-though Merida also wanted to stop being compared to Princess Merida-though nothings ever peaceful for a Jackson.**_

 **So hi. I'm sorry for not updating for what…three months. I had gotten half way through this and then we had assessments coming one after the other so I kind of just pushed it aside because I really need to start concentrating on my assessments and all even though I'm in year 9. And then we had half yearlies (which is a really weird word to spell, I found out), so that was crazy and I pushed this aside again. Then I had a billion other things (in other words I found** _ **Supernatural)**_ **so writing and all was pushed to the side.**

 **Sorry again. But I finished it, and here it is.**

* * *

Chapter 16: Battle

 _As the alien's got closer they become bigger and their raging cries of war got louder with each thunderous step. Subconsciously her grip on her knife became tighter, turning her knuckles white. The craft started attacking within the range of a few seconds and Thanos could easily imagine the joyous laughter that the group was giving as they shot back at Thanos' men._

 **Thalia's P.O.V:**

It was Thalia that first noticed the flying ship, and it was Thalia that also noticed that the people in the ship where helping them out. Of course she had her suspicions; a giant flying spaceship was flying through the sky towards the planet shotting at all of Thanos men. Where had it even come from?

She decided to think about it later, when she wasn't shotting and stabbing at any enemy that came near her, trying to brutally murder her. She wasn't using her bow as much as she liked to as they were all close range instead using her hunting knifes to send them to their knees in piles of corpses and blood.

As she looked at the blood and corpses she wondered if the other two wars had been this gruesome, and if so how had she never noticed. Her clothes were caked in blood and her hair stuck to her skin from a combination of sweat and blood, sure she might have been a Hunter of Artemis but never had she had to deal with anything as horrid as this. Monsters turned to dust once they were killed, and sure that every now and then a monster would be in the horde that they were facing but they were easy monsters, they could be killed in a couple of seconds.

The majority of what she had killed was aliens…and they didn't vaporise into dust.

She could taste bile in her throat and she swallowed it down, no matter how much she wanted to bend over and let her lunch out now was really not the time. Plus vomit and blood would not smell good together.

It was getting easier now to keep up with the aliens and monster jumping at her as they thinned out, from either to many of them dying or returning to Tartarus or from retreating. She spun on her heel, jumping up and kicking at an alien before piercing a monster behind her turning it to dust; she went back to the alien and slashed at its throat while it still recovered from her harsh kick.

" _Thalia! Behind you!"_

She turned around her knife up ready to strike, blood dripped of it and fell to the ground staining it red. Bright red orbs were the only things she could see in a cloud of black when she turned and she sent the knife hurdling down as her surroundings came into focus. Red eyes behind a mop of black hair was all that could be made out in the few seconds that she had before it went crumbling to the ground, its face spitting blood now ripped in half.

She shouted a _'Thanks!'_ to Annabeth before turning from the bloody corpse and back into the fight, there were less than a dozen left now and only two were heading towards her. They weren't close so she traded her knifes for her bow and arrow and shot them down before they could reach her.

She was left standing in a puddle of blood ringed by corpses with open eyes, most were staring at her and even though they were dead it unnerved her and she wanted a way out of the ring of corpses. The others were finishing their battles also, and soon they were all standing in corpses.

As she looked around the bile from before rose to her mouth and she quickly covered her mouth only to turn to the side and realise her lunch all over the corpses, yep there was no holding that in. She whipped her mouth with her jacket sleeve and turned back to the group, Annabeth and Percy were both looking at her.

She gave a wave to tell them she was alright before looking around her trying to find a way out of the ring of corpses, some might wonder why she didn't fly because if her brother could why couldn't she. They both had the same powers after all, if only they knew. She wasn't fond of flying; actually she wasn't fond of heights all together so there was no way she was ever flying.

There was no way she could get out of the ring of corpses with walking through them, so that's what she did. In her mind she imagined them coming to life and grabbing her by the ankle before dragging her down and ripping her apart, she really wanted to hit her mind at that point.

Manoeuvring through the corpses was tricky as she didn't want to touch the bloody carcases; they sent shivers up her spine and made her want to throw up all over again. She moved as fast as she could while being careful, but even when she got out of the ring corpses still littered the group every now and then.

She walked over to Percy and Annabeth glad that the two were still alive, even if Percy would not be so after this war was finished. She could still see that he was in pain, even though he tried to hide it. The two defiantly looked like they had just been though a fight, blood clung to their hair and clothes and parts of their clothes were ripped from where the enemy had clawed at them.

"There were too little monsters," Annabeth said, as Thalia reached the two and once the other three of their small group reached them.

Pietro and Wanda looked much better than the rest, but there clothes were still bloody and ripped. Merida looked like hell, looking just as bad as Thalia, Percy and Annabeth.

"Tartarus would have sent more," Annabeth continued, her eyebrows were frowned and she was biting her lip while her arms where crossed across her chest with her dagger still held in her right hand. She was leaning against Percy's shoulder and Percy in turned had a hand on her shoulder as if to comfort her.

"Ok," Thalia said, deciding that now was the time to mention the flying ship if no one else was going too. "What about the flying space ship." She pointed towards it and everyone's eyes followed to where her finger was pointing.

There at the end was a silver ship with blue and orange strips, firing laser beams at any of Thanos' army. Thalia was surprised that none of them had noticed the flying she before, as it wasn't making any effort to be quite and camouflage.

"Oh," Merida said dumbly, "There's a spaceship." She looked at it again, "why is there a spaceship?"

"Vhy vould ve know?" Pietro asked.

"Did I ask you," Merida replied, her eyes never leaving the metallic ship that was keeping all the enemies occupied.

"Vou asked _'Vhy is there a spaceship?_ '," Pietro answered smugly, Thalia would have laughed at how they were acting if it weren't for the position they were all in, but nether less she still smiled at their childish attitude.

"Touché," Merida said, "Touché my friend."

"Vhy is there a spaceship," Wanda said repeating Merida's question. The group turned away from the spaceship choosing to believe it meant them no harm, yet they still kept a lookout in case any more enemies decided to attack them.

"Maybe Thor knows them?" Percy guessed. It was the most logical idea they had, Thor –along with Loki- were the only ones with contact to any other being not from earth, and the spaceship defiantly looked otherworldly.

"Yeah but why not tell us that he was getting help?" Merida questioned as she looked around before turning back to the group.

"How about why he didn't tell us," Annabeth said, "you two," she motioned at Percy and Merida, "are meant to be back at the tower." She ended the sentence with a growl as she glared at the two children of Poseidon, in which they took a step back and gave a mirrored nervous smile.

"Maybe Thor didn't vnow," Wanda put forward.

"It's pos-"

Thalia was cut off as she heard the sound of metal hitting ground as if landing. She whipped her head around to see not only Tony Stark and Rhodes as their alter egos but the rest of the Avengers Team along with Loki and the other demigods.

" _We are so dead,"_ Percy and Merida said in unison.

"Yeah you are," Natasha said, shooting the two a glare in which they waved back at.

"Who are they," Annabeth said pointing at the spaceship, ignoring the assassin and getting straight to the point.

"A group called 'The Guardians of the Galaxy'," Thor answered looking at the metallic ship that was still flying around and shooting beams at Thanos' army. "They are here to help."

"Ok," Pietro said, "Vere vas the varning?" Thor said nothing and looked at Loki for help.

"It was last minute," Thor said when Loki made no move to help.

"You guys ok?" Calypso asked, as her and the rest of the demigods walked forward and hugged the three of the group before moving on to the other three.

"Anyone else get hugged to death?" Percy asked when the groups stopped hugging, Merida raised her hand and Thalia held her hand to her mouth to keep herself from laughing. None would right out kill them, but hugging them until the two couldn't breathe was always an option. Thalia gave Piper a high-five as she past.

"So vhat's the plan now?" Wanda asked. No one made any move to say a plan in response, instead all eyes turned to the strategist of the group, Annabeth.

"Ok," Annabeth said, "is everyone here?"

Thalia looked around, trying to see if everyone was here through the cluster that they had made themselves. Jason was here, so was Bruce –though he looked like someone had splattered green paint on him-, along with Piper, Leo and Calypso, Tony and Clint were making fun of Steve who in turn was trying to talk to Rhodey, Sam and Natasha. Scott was trying to talk to Loki who in turn was ignoring both him and Thor. Everyone else was looking at Annabeth waiting for her to continue.

Thalia turned to Annabeth and nodded, telling her that the entire group was here.

"Ok good," Annabeth said clapping her hands and getting the entire groups attention focused on her. "Does anyone else have any last minute back-ups," she said her voice calm though her eyes were narrowed at Thor and Loki.

Both Loki and Thor didn't say anything, but Thor looked almost sheepish and Loki looked like he just didn't care. A clap came from Annabeth and Thalia turned to see that she had rung her hands together and seemed to be rocking on the balls of her feet.

It was probably one of the few times Thalia had ever seen Annabeth nervous, but Thalia couldn't blame her. Annabeth was used to leading demigods, along with other mythological beings. But mortals…

That was completely different.

Most demigods are trained to fight from a young age, and fighting in wars like this is what they are trained for. Not all mortals are, and even so, they aren't trained to fight supernatural or alien beings. Sure the Avengers had forgot aliens before, but this was a much larger scale. And now that Tartarus was a part of all this, only made it even crazier.

That and leading a group that has two gods –which Thalia had to admit were quite annoying- just added pressure, even if the gods were much nicer than the ones that they are used too.

She looked up at Annabeth and gave a comforting smile, watching as Annabeth seemed to change into the person that she was during wars. Swift and Stealthy, and her mind racing at speeds even Hermes would dream of travelling.

"The plan from before still stands," Annabeth said, her voice caring across the group and her eyes scanning the surroundings in case any enemies pop up. "Only, I want half the Avengers and demigods to attack Thanos, and the rest to go after their base."

"-Thanos is going to be hard to attack; so I want Wanda, Colonel Rhodes, Stark, Dr Banner and Scott, going after Thanos along with Jason, Hazel, Nico, Thalia and me." Her voice was stern and her eyes cold, Thalia knew that look. It was the look Annabeth gave when she knew someone would disagree with her, and Thalia could already see Pietro, Wanda, Percy and Merida getting ready to argue.

"No disagreements," Annabeth said, her words cut as she looked at the four. Her gaze soften a bit before she continued, "I know you two don't want to be separated but I need Wanda to help with going after Thanos and I need Pietro to help with getting into the base." As she turned to the other set of twins, Thalia silently gave her prays to any god or goddess that was listening, that Annabeth wouldn't brutally murder them. "And you two shouldn't even be here, so don't think I'm letting you go running of like a bunch of idiots."

Thalia was glad that the two had enough sense not to argue with Annabeth. Though from the two looks that both had, Thalia knew that they were gonna do something stupid.

"We'll use the _Guardians of the Galaxy_ 's arrival as a distraction so-" Annabeth's voice raised as she finished, and people were already moving around trying to find the group that they were a part of "-everybody move!"

 _ ***~*T.A.T*~***_

 **Merida's POV:**

Merida watched as everybody milled around trying to find there group, she was mostly focused on Percy who was talking with Annabeth about the plan –though he looked like her was pouting quite a lot-, and Pietro who seemed to never want to stop hugging Wanda.

She could understand that; they had gone through everything together and had been there for each other through thick and thin, and considering what happened the last time the two where in a War side by side…

She shook her head; there was no time to think about the past. Not at a time like this.

" _-er!"_

A shake of her shoulder and the end of her nickname had her jolted out of her thoughts and looking up at the stormy grey eyed demigod, her mouth set in a thin line and her face caked with grime and blood. She gave a nod and looked at the annoyed expression of her brother who was standing behind Annabeth.

Annabeth folded her arms over her chest and gave a stern glare before speaking, "you and Seaweed Brain over their-" she jerked her thumb at the boy behind her "- are going to help get the base." Annabeth paused, though as an afterthought she added. "No disagreements."

And with that she was gone, walking over to Steve like a General about to give orders. And she supposed that was what Annabeth was, a General, or a leader to the demigods.

"I don't like this."

She turned her head to Percy, his head was bowed and his feet kicking at the ground. She had to swallow the bile that threatened to come up, bones and limbs was what he was kicking at, not rocks. It was funny how a normal thing could turn gruesome in an instant. But it scared her how he seemed so calm about it.

His face set in stone, eyebrows frowned and his lips thin. He didn't like it, didn't like the fact that he wasn't going to be by Annabeth's side when she went with the other to fight Thanos.

"Neither do I," she answered, before walking to Steve. A mean move, sure, but she knew that know wasn't the time for talking. They had to get a move on.

She clasped her hands and weaved her fingers together like a child getting scolded by a parent. She stood next to Pietro, listening as Steve gave the plan. She heard the swift stop of Percy as he came to stand next to her, his face a mask that gave off no emotion.

 _This was going to be a long fight._

 _ ***~*T.A.T*~***_

 **Nyx's POV:**

 _Stupid_

 _Pathetic_

The primordial growled as he strode through the barren waste lands of ash and bones, the monsters that usually walked around steering clear of her path. Ash as black as void flew around her, lashing out at the ground and the poisonous air.

She had failed, in some miraculous way she had failed. The gods, the stupid, pathetic, worthless gods…had beaten her.

The air around her hummed with restrained power, and with a shattering cry she let it loose. Her eyes fluttered close as she let rubble and dust fly past and around her. Pieces came flying at her and she let them bounce of her harmless, they were…What was the petty mortal saying? _Yes_. Less than annoying flies.

Her mouth twisted its way into a mechanical grin, a promise of death and _chaos_ to all those stupid gods, their offspring and those _whinny_ mortal heroes.

Her arms stayed outstretched at her sides, the palms of her hands facing the blood red clouds that was the poisonous sky of her home. And as the rubble slowly found itself falling back to the barren ground, its home now a crater, she hovered in the air with her plan know forming.

 _Yes_ , she though, _they will all pay._

There were no longer too sides to this pathetic war. A third was coming their way.

And she was coming fast.

 _ ***~*T.A.T*~***_

 **Third Person's POV:**

Quite in Valhalla was not a common thing, in fact it had only happened two or three times. Today Valhalla was still, quite, not even the sound of dead trees swaying in the wind. It was like the whole of Valhalla was holding their breaths.

A woman sat outside of the golden hall, the grass beneath her a mix of dead brown and dying green, her golden hair swaying in the non-existent breeze. Her eyes were close, and her face relaxed, her teal dress blossoming round her and circled her body in a halo. Anyone who passed by would have thought she was sleeping, or at least daydreaming.

 _But_ the _dead_ don't sleep. And if one came close enough, though would see the worry lines etched into the women's face and the fisted hands that were covered by the dress.

The woman was not relaxed, and the quietness of the _Hall of the Fallen_ only made it all the more worrying.

They all knew what was happening, the war had reached their ears mere seconds ago. Her eyes opened to revel unearthly blue irises, filled with worry and fear. Two where children of hers fighting, another was one that she had watched from a distance and kept safe. And the others, through her time watching Earth had seemed like friends to her, though she had never truly met them and they knew not of her.

Her fist unclenched and she looked up at the sky, the dark, starless sky. Words flew from her mouth, a prayer to her friends and gods and the gods of others, a prayer for the ones that she had watched and where now fighting for their lives.

Lowering her head to the ground she let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding. She knew they hadn't heard her, she was no longer alive and therefore could no longer communicate with those who she had once knew and prayed to. But as unearthly blue irises where hidden by eyelids once again, the women couldn't help but cling to a hope that maybe someone had heard.


	17. To the Base

_**Disclamer: I don't own PJatO/HoO or Avengers**_

 _ **The Avengering Twin:**_ _ **Percy Jackson/Avengers**_ _ **For years the Jackson twins have been separated, but when they are both forced back into high school they will finally have the chance to meet once again. All Percy and Merida wanted was peace and quiet-though Merida also wanted to stop being compared to Princess Merida-though nothings ever peaceful for a Jackson.**_

 **Ok so it's been four or so months, I'm really sorry for the long wait but year 9 is ten times harder than I thought and with all the assessments and homework, plus sport that was weekend and after school, and an original story that I was working out, I hadn't had time to write this. Plus I also took some time to finally figure out how this was going to end, because before this I was just winging it.**

 **But hi I'm back, well sort of. I have an exam block coming up that goes over two weeks and that's starting next week…but after that, I will have time to update.**

 **So sorry for the long wait, but here's the 17** **th** **chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 17: To the Base

 _She clasped her hands and weaved her fingers together like a child getting scolded by a parent. She stood next to Pietro, listening as Steve gave the plan. She heard the swift stop of Percy as he came to stand next to her, his face a mask that gave off no emotion. This was going to be a long fight…Yes, she though, they will all pay. There were no longer too sides to this pathetic war. A third was coming their way. And she was coming fast._

 **Merida's P.O.V:**

 _It's too quiet_ , she thought as her eyes scanned over edge of the cliff and what lay beyond. The only sound came from the mechanical whirling from the spaceship that the newbies where flying ( _Guardians of the Galaxy…_ or whatever they were called) and the blast from the lasers they fired at a stray aliens that scurried about.

She heard a rush of wind and in the corner of her vision she saw sliver and blue. "Finished?" she asked turning her head to look past him and too the rest of the group. They had taken some time to make sure that everybody was in full working order and to fix any small problems, such as Natasha's electric batons that had stopped working and now had Leo fixing them.

The other group had already gone, left as fast as they could after Annabeth had decide to change Thor's job to going up to the spaceship and try to talk with the _Guardians_ , see what their plans where and were we could all work together.

"Ves," came Pietro's answer as she turned her back slowly, stopping to look at him. He was staring out over the cliff like she had, but she knew he wasn't looking for aliens or watching as the laser beams –or some scientific thing that only Stark and Banner would know- flew across the sky; his eyes looked burden and his shoulders where slumped, he was looking for Wanda.

She looked away and out at the foreign world, still too quiet and too unknown for her liking. Her left hand went to her pocket, ghosting over the opening, hoping to feel the familiar cap of the fountain pen. Nothing…it felt weird not having it with her, it was a sense of security for her in a messed up world. As weird as that sounded; a staff that held powers to amplify anger by tens of thousands and give the person strength of Asgardians, gave her comfort and security.

She let out a quiet huff, suddenly not knowing what to do. She never had to deal with something like this and she had a feeling _'she'll be fine'_ or _'you gotta' have trust in her that she'll get through this'_ wouldn't work. She took another path, she kept her mouth closed and didn't say anything.

Turning her head to the other side she saw Percy sitting on the edge, the sword from the Asgardian Gods in his hands. His right held the handle firmly while his left ran over the blade that rested on his leg. His head was bowed down, hovering a few inches about the sword and his hands.

She bit her lip. She wanted to go over and talk to him but at the same time she needed to think of how to help Pietro. _Should have become a villain, at least then you don't have to help people_ , she thought as she looked out and to the unknown world.

" _Yo, pouters get over here, were leaving!"_

She turned around at looked at Clint, sending him a death glare that he smiled at. Walking over, she mumbled about not pouting and how Clint was going to have to hide in the air vents after this. She looked at the group sensing Pietro and Percy walking behind her; Nat's gloves had been fixed and nobody was sitting down and pouting so she guessed Calypso and Will had decided that everybody could go.

"Sorry princess but you were pouting," Clint said, the corner of his mouth twitching upwards.

"I wasn't Clint," she said, finding no point in humoring him at the moment, "I was wondering why it wasn't brimming with aliens down there and why we hadn't been attacked yet." Grinding her teeth she looked him in the eye, daring him to say something.

Being Clint he did exactly that. "No need to be rude Princess."

She flipped him a vulgar gesture in response, accompanying with the same insane smile that branded her 'Hysteria' in the Hydra years. It turned to a smirk when he paled and moved to hide behind Natasha.

"Merida, Clint!" Steve's raised voice knocked her out of her victory. "We don't have time for games, we need to move." Taking a small step back she nodded and turned her gaze to him, a mask falling into place over her features and turning them emotionless.

 _ ***~*T.A.T*~***_

 **Loki's P.O.V:**

Trying to understand the scrambling creatures known as humans was something that not even he would ever be able to accomplish. And now…well now he was stuck with being in a group with four of them. Though three were demigods and only half-humans, it was still enough for him to despise.

He stalked through the quiet wasteland, understanding that the red haired demigod had a point about the quietness of all of it.

Slipping between two factory-type buildings, he wondered why Thanos had made his soldiers retreat; with the amount of soldiers that had been out fighting before, it would have been enough to put a couple of the Avengers and demigods six feet under.

He slipped his right hand to his belt, wrapping around the handle of one of the daggers strapped to it. He was paranoid about it all; he hated not knowing what was the reason behind the sudden –and unnoticed- withdrawal of Thanos' forces.

He studied the two in front of him; a –Roman- demigod of war, with spectacular shape-shifting abilities, and the Avenger with powers of speed and a habit of never knowing when to shut his mouth. He found it an odd combination that the two of them had decided to lead, with their clashing personalities. He expected the two Avengers to pair up and the two demigods to pair up.

The two behind him; the recently found twins were…intriguing. The boy he had believed was one of those all-goody heroes, did no wrong and all; now he wasn't so sure. The boy seemed to have a dark side that had decide to brim to the surface once the grey eyed demigod had left his side. As if his worry for her was changing him to a brutal machine that would kill and massacre his way to save her.

The girl was much like the boy; a dark brutal side lying underneath the skin. Well he had thought that originally, now he knew that wasn't true. Her eyes glinted with the look of a person fighting the urge to murder all in sight. And from the smile she had given Clint earlier, Loki knew that, that darkness had broken the surface long ago and had been there the whole time.

He walked a bit faster, hoping that it would cause the two in front to move faster than their stalking like pace. He did not appreciate the fact that they were treating him like a criminal –though he technically was- by having him walk in the middle of the four.

Grinding his teeth he spoke for the first time since they had decided to plan this suicide mission. "Will you hurry up," he had to hold in a laugh as the speedster flinched, having forgotten he was there, "we do not have time for your lingering."

The girl behind him hissed, "Were not lingering goldy-green," he raised his eyebrow at the nickname, "were just being careful so that we don't get attacked." Though the red head's voice was quite it still echoed off the two metal buildings, down the length and out into the open area ahead.

He didn't respond, instead choosing to grip the handle of the dagger harder until his knuckles turned to a ghostly white.

 _ ***~*T.A.T*~***_

He ducked behind a large chunk of fallen rubble, a piece of one of the large grey buildings that surrounded the area. Next to him the demigod of War hissed about compromised position and how this was seriously going to slow them down.

Loki had to admit that he was glad that he wasn't the only one in this ragtag group that had his head on straight and knew that they needed to hurry. Gripping his dagger he jumped up from his position and spun towards one of Thanos' men that had climbed on the fallen rubble, unsheathing his dagger and with a flick of his thin wrist the dagger found itself ebbed in the soldiers chest where the heart was.

The soldier fell with a thump, tumbling down the rubble and landing on the wasted ground, standing out against the brown with its own pale blue skin. He took a second to look at the fight; the speedster racing around and knocking the soldiers of their feet and slamming them into sharp pieces of rubble, while the twins of the sea had taken to using their weapons to butcher anybody that came with touching distance of them.

The demigod of war jumped up from his position and had his bow knocked and ready in a flash, firing and reloading in mere seconds. Loki jumped forward, over the rubble and front rolled on the ground. Tucking his feet under him he stood up swiftly, and raised his dagger for battle.

Loki moved swiftly between flying arrows and corpses until he came to a soldier, shield held up to keep the arrows from hitting her. Using the fact that the arrows were pelting at speeds of light he quickly moved from in front of the shield to next to her, never giving her a moment to progress what was happening as his dagger came up and cleanly slit her throat.

He heard the black haired demigod shout a thanks to the archer before Loki found himself tackled to the ground. Arms raised to defend himself he changed the position of the dagger in his hands just as the body on top of him fell limply.

Lowering his arms he saw the blue and silver clothes of the speedster towering over him, a cocky grin was painted on the male's lips and Loki didn't hesitate to cut the speedster down.

"Lose your ego mortal, any of you mewling quims could hit a man over the head," he hissed as he raised to his feet, keeping eye contact with the bored blue eyes of the speedster.

His words apparently did not faze the speedster as he spoke back in his thick accent, "Vut not every 'motral'," quoting gestures accompanied the word, "can run as vast as me." The speedster was than gone in a flash, leaving only fading silver and blue trails to remind Loki of the insufferable enhanced mortal.

Grinding his teeth, he went back to fight.

 _ ***~*T.A.T*~***_

 **Percy's P.O.V:**

The fight unfortunately went slower than Percy expected, leaving them far behind the plan. Get to the base in twenty minutes and then each team would attack a certain area –or entrance- at once, separating any aliens that were in there from sending reinforcements to other areas.

They had three minutes left to get there and they were about ten or so minutes from it still. Well best estimate from there crappy maths they had when they were on the hill. Normally he would have been whinnying by now and asking why Pietro couldn't just super-speed them over there.

But a) he knew that by Pietro super-speeding them all that would only cause everybody to know where they were and they had already sent out one 'hello where here!' with the fight. B) he just didn't have the heart to whine and act like a child, he felt weird and he was extremely worried for Annabeth.

Not that he would ever tell her that; he knew Annabeth and while his mind was telling him that she would be fine –after all it was Annabeth- he's heart wasn't listening to his mind and going into 'boyfriend mode'. They had been separate in a war since what had happen during the Second Giant War.

Annabeth gone to find the Athena Parthenos and both he and Annabeth had found themselves falling into Tartarus. Being separated now made him instantly think to that and worry about what might be happening. He knew that she two hated being separated, but Annabeth was more clear-headed then he ever was; _'I don't let emotions get in the way of issues,_ ' she had once said, even Percy knew that to untrue. But Annabeth did know when she had to do something even if she hated it.

He stared ahead; face emotionless except for the slight frown that was curling at his lips. He knew that know wasn't the time for this but…hey! He was Percy half the things he did weren't meant to be done at the time.

He put his hands in his pockets, missing the feeling of the ballpoint pen that usually resided in his right. He felt bear without it and the sword that he was using now felt weird in his hands. Not the right grip and heavier than riptide. Not that he was grateful for Odin and all of them for giving it to him to use, but he missed his sword. He had a lot of good memories with that sword and was all prepared to murder anybody if there were either using it or had hurt it in anyway.

" _How are we meant to get there in time?"_

Frank's voice shook him out of his thoughts and he looked over to other demigod. "Run as fast as we can and hope we can make it?" he offered with a shrug.

Frank's walk slowed as he turned his head, "I don't think that's going to work Percy, it'll just put us at more risk of being seen." Frank's head turned back as his sentence finished so that he could see where he was going.

"It is possible I might be able to teleport us," Loki gravelly voice came, causing everybody to turn their heads towards him as if he was an alien –granted he sort of was-.

He heard Merida growl next to him, her hands flailing wildly as she spoke, "you mean to tell us, this whole time you could teleport and you didn't tell us." Her hands stopped moving and while one fell to her side the other came up to run down her face as she groaned.

"I believe, as you humans say, 'you didn't ask'," Loki replied. Percy could hear the smile in the god of mischief's voice and felt the sudden urge to wrap his hands around his throat and strangle him. Instead he opted for the simple sentence of, "I don't like you."

Loki rudely didn't seem fazed by that and proceeded to respond with, "I don't care if a Half-ling doesn't like me."

 _Yeah_ , Percy was defiantly killing Loki once all this crazy Thanos business was finished.

"Loki we might not be friends but we are allies in this, so can we get a little respect?" sighing Frank asked. Percy found himself glad that Frank hand come with them now, he was probably the only one in the group that could keep calm about this and stop everybody else from murdering Loki.

"I was not told I had to be respectful about this, and so I shan't," Loki replied, venom coating his words.

" _Ve're all going to die before ve get there,"_ Pietro murmured, shaking his head as he looked down.

" _I aren't but goldy-green is,"_ came Merida's whisper to Pietro's statement.

"I can hear you both," Loki's annoyed voice cause both Avengers to look up and glare.

Frank stopped walking and turned to them all, mouth set in a tight line as if even he was reaching the limits of how much he could deal with it. "Loki can you teleport us all?" Loki nodded with the reply of something offensive once again to demigods and Percy decided that after this he was taking Loki to meet Miss O'Leary, she had been needing a new chew toy after all.

"Will you teleport us?" was Frank's response, his hands were now flexed and his fingers twitching as if they wanted to lurch forward and wrap around Loki's throat. Percy couldn't blame the guy.

Loki tilted his head to the side as if listening to the non-existent wind. "I do not wish to, but if it moves this pathetic war along faster than I shall." He tilted his head back up to look at Frank at the end of his sentence.

"So what," Merida pipped up, looking Loki up and down. "We all have to grab onto you and get zapped away or-" by know had wild hand gestures had accompanied her words, "-some other weird mumbo-jumbo stuff." Her hand slowly fell down to the dagger at her belt, a warning to Loki that she didn't trust him and her way of saying that she wasn't going near the crazy god.

Loki didn't answer but his usual thin line of his mouth, turned up at the corners into sadistic, as if the thought of making someone do what they hate brought joy to him. _It probably does_ , Percy thought, staring at that insane smirk.

Merida grumbled something about getting a new job after all this was over, before walking over to the green and gold clad supervillain. Pointing a finger –and the middle finger, Percy might add- she placed the tip of it against the velvety green cape of Loki.

Pietro was the second to join Merida, taking a page from her book and doing the whole middle finger only touching. And with a roll of his sea-green eyes Percy and with a roll of warm brown eyes from Frank the two tied for third; Percy joining the crew of middle fingers, whilst Frank being the only mature one placed the palm of his hand against Loki's cape.

Percy opened his mouth, suddenly cautious of what he was doing. He was putting his life in the hands of a half-blood hatting insane lunatic; he could already hear Annabeth's scolding in his mind. It was a fifty-fifty chance of what could happen; he could tell that Loki hated Thanos with everything he had… _but_ , Percy also figured Loki was the type that wouldn't care if he could get something out of it.

His hand that lied at his side flexed with his conflicting thoughts, but before anything else could happen he felt the world warp around him. Nausea looming over him like a deadly sword hanging by a thread.

 _ ***~*T.A.T*~***_


	18. Tricks

_**Disclamer: I don't own PJatO/HoO or Avengers**_

 _ **The Avengering Twin:**_ _ **Percy Jackson/Avengers**_ _**For years the Jackson twins have been separated, but when they are both forced back into high school they will finally have the chance to meet once again. All Percy and Merida wanted was peace and quiet-though Merida also wanted to stop being compared to Princess Merida-though nothing's ever peaceful for a Jackson.**_

 **So sorry for the long wait...again. I was trying to get these chapters out faster now that holidays started, but due to it being christmas and due to me having to paint a nutcracker, I've sort of been busy. I want to say that updates will come faster due to the fact that there's not much left and a chapter usually takes a day or three, but that would be saying a lie. Granted once I finish the nutcracker and clean up my room-because it's an obstacle course at the moment- I should be able to get another update out.**

* * *

Chapter 18: Tricks

 _His hand that lied at his side flexed with his conflicting thoughts, but before anything else could happen he felt the world warp around him. Nausea looming over him like a deadly sword hanging by a thread…_

 **Annabeth's P.O.V:**

Navigating through the wasteland, riddled with fallen buildings and debris has been easier than she had thought…

 _To easy._

They had strolled through the area like rulers, meeting none of the enemy and having no distance attacks projected at them. Annabeth found herself at a terrible unease as they made their way to the rock closed area that Thanos had inhabited as his throne.

As they stopped and stood at the base of the mountain, they stared at a passageway carved from the rocks and leading to the other side. The passageway wasn't lit, instead shrouded in darkness with only the barely visible light from the other side able to be seen.

"So we just stroll through it," Scott joked from the other side of the group.

"No," she answered, she looked at the top of the mountain and then turned her head to the side to look at the group. "Jason, I need you to take Rhodes and Stark up to the top and tell me what you see. If it's clear we can make our way through, if it isn't get the three of you down here as fast as you can and will find another way."

Jason nodded back to her and within an instant he was hovering above the group and making his way to the top of the mountain. Stark and Rhodes followed in sync, the jets that propelled their suits igniting and lifting them from the rocky ground.

"I don't like this," Thalia murmured next to her, the smell of ozone becoming stronger around her.

Annabeth nodded, staring up at the retreating figures of the three. "I don't either, we got here to easy." She tapped her dagger against her thigh as she continued, "something else is going on here, this entire fight has been too easy."

She looked up at the sky where the ship that housed the apparent _Guardians of the Galaxy_ ; the firing had stopped a while ago, and she wondered how Thor was going with his talk with them. She had a feeling that they would need help when the end of this battle came around.

"I got to agree with you there Annie," Thalia said as the three figures who had been at the top of the mountain came back down. Landing in front of the group it was Rhodes who delivered the strange news.

"There's nobody there, even the thrones empty."

Annabeth nodded and looked at the tunnel again before changing her gaze back to the top of the mountain.

"Ok, new plan," she said, finally deciding on what to do. "Jason, Wanda, Bruce, Rhodes and Stark, you guys take the top of the mountain; the rest of us take the bottom." She looked at Rhodes before speaking again, "the Avengers all have ear comms correct."

As soon as Rhodes nodded in answer, Annabeth was back on a role with her plan. "Ok, just in case anything happens I need you all-"she looked at the four Avengers that would be positioned at the top of the mountain, "-to be on comms, ready to tell Scott in case anything decided that it wants to announce its presences."

"You will give us-" she pointed to herself and the rest of her team, "-the single to exit the tunnel and make our entrance into the area."

She paused and looked at everybody, "Everybody ready?" They all nodded in response and some of the more jokey Avengers, along with Thalia and Jason decided to add and ' _Aye, Aye Ma'am'_ with a salute. Annabeth payed them no attention and the team that would be heading to the top of the mountain to be on their way. After all they had a job to do.

As the other team headed off, Annabeth's made their way to the tunnel that connect the outside world to the throne area and what else lay inside.

 _ ***~*T.A.T*~***_

 **Percy's P.O.V:**

The weird magic teleportation was over in an instant, and Percy found himself collapsing to the ground as they found themselves at their destination. He sunk to his knees and gripped his stomach as he felt bile rise up.

" _That was in no way fun,"_ Merida groaned from next to him. As he turned to look at her, he saw that she had taken to lying on her back and staring at the void sky. "I vote we never do that again."

"Second," Petro's voice called out weakly.

"Did I not warn you that you all might feel _sick_ as you are- _new_ to the act of teleportation," Loki sicking cheerful voice came from higher up. Percy could practically hear Loki smiling down at them and wondered just how much trouble he could get him if her murdered the god here.

"I'm going to kill him," Merida murmured from next to him, "I'm gonna run him through with a sword and stab his eyes out with forks, and then I'm gonna slowly boil him in lava, and-"

"Mer, enough vith the sadistic vays of killing and torture methods, I already veel sick and I know just how var you can go on that list."

"Rude."

Percy rolled his eyes as Frank told the two that ' _there were more important things to deal with at the moment.'_ Rising from his position Percy looked at the building that loomed ahead. It wasn't much different from the others, a ghastly grey colour and part of the buildings where even crumbling.

A few chunks of- _rock_ , Percy guessed looking at the rubble; had fallen from the building and crashed to the ground. "Is it even stable."

"It must have happened during the battle, the _Guardians or the Galaxy_ must have hit it during their strikes," Frank guessed as he too looked at the semi-destroyed building.

"It vooks empty," Pietro said. Percy found himself agreeing; as part of the bottom level's -the building seeming to have about three- wall had been blasted away Percy could clearly see inside the building. It was empty, except for the few bodies that lay on the floor around the blasted hole, and Percy had a feeling that none of those bodies where living.t

"How much longer do we have until the rest of the team gets here?" Merida asked leaning against a pile of fallen rubble.

"None," Frank said looking at a watch that Percy hadn't noticed before. "The amount of time that we had spent arguing took up the few minutes we had left." Frank shot them all a slightly annoyed look.

"Shouldn't we be attacking then, you know instead of talking," Merida proposed, tapping her dagger against the fallen rubble.

"Good idea," Percy said, stepping forward and making his way to the building slowly. He navigated his way through the fallen rubble and metal pipes that stuck out of some of them until he stood at the wall of the building, only a few steps from the hole that provided as an entrance. He wished there was a way to know if the rest of the team was here, but they had all agree on not using comms in case the aliens had some sort of technology that could track it.

He looked back to the area from which he started and saw the rest of his group making their way over to him, he waiting for them before slipping through the gaping hole and into the building.

 _Nothing._

There was absolutely... _Nothing_ , the bodies that lay on the floor where the only evidence that there had been people in the building previously. The room looked like it had once housed weapons, judging from the weapon stands around the room; but they had all been cleared.

As the rest of his group entered the room he didn't turn around, instead he started on making his way to the other side of the room where a metal door lay, wide open.

"This isn't right."

He ignored Merida's words and walked out of the room into a dully lit hallway, it stretch out on both sides before turning and going off somewhere further into the building. Two more doors resided in the hallway, both opposite his, one to the left and one to the right; both opened. Faintly it reminded him of the time in the Labyrinth with Janus.

"Talk about horror movie vibes," he whispered as the lights overhead flickered. "Guys there's two more doors and a hallway over here."

As his group walked over he stepped into the hallway and took out the sword that he had been given, pressing his back against the opposite wall he made his way other to the door that had been on his right when he had looked at them first.

Out of the corner of his eye he watched as Pietro reached the door first before copying his movements -minus the drawing of a sword- and went towards the other door.

Focusing back on his door Percy reached the doorway and with cautious movements, peaked his head around.

 _Nothing_ , once again. He was really beginning to hate all of this. The room was like the one he had started in, a weapons room that lay bare. He turned to look at Pietro who upon turning back to Percy shook his head, movements that Percy copied back.

" _Nothing_ , there's something going on here," Frank was the first to speak out of them all, voicing their opinion on what was happening.

"To take all of these weapons would have been noticeable, even during the battle," Loki said as he stepped out of the first room and down the left hallway, upon reaching the turn he looked down into it. "And for this all to be empty."

Loki turned back to them. "Much to your _fortune_ mortal and half-breeds if there is one thing that is common knowledge about Thanos, it is that he does not call away soldiers from battle. For these halls and rooms to be empty, of not only soldiers, but weapons, it means Thanos has called them back. He is planning something that would take an army."

"We haven't fully checked the building yet, there could still be some aliens left inside," Frank said. "Our job is to check this level, if there's nothing down here, then we get to the others and make our way to the throne area."

 _ ***~*T.A.T*~***_

"Ok we definitely have a problem," Merida said as they checked the last room only to find it like the others, empty.

"Where may I ask-"

"You may not ask, so be quiet would you, for a minute at least," Merida snapped, cutting Loki off. She sighed as she ran a hand through her hair. "Crap, we are officially dead."

"We need to meet up with rest of group," Frank said.

Percy leaned against the wall, cradling his face in his hands as he wondered what Thanos could have possibly planned. The Thundering sounds of footsteps came from the steps that lay at the end of the room, and as the group pulled out their weapons or got ready to attack, the rest of their team came down.

"Rhodes just commed in," Steve said as his foot found the last step and he started walking to them," a group of Thanos soldiers just appeared out of nowhere, along with Thanos himself. There outnumbered drastically, even with the Guardians and Thor having arrived to help."

Percy tensed and his mind went into overdrive, "we need to get their now." His hands shook and the one that wasn't holding the sword went to tapping at his thigh as he thought of the battle that could be going on over there. He needed to get to Annabeth and the others fast.

Natasha opened her mouth and Percy knew that she was going to say that getting there fast was going to be practically impossible. It would be double the time it took them to get here, as from the start of the journey the throne area had been on the opposite side…

 _It would take double the time it took._

"Loki can teleport," Percy said, his voice practically a shout with his panic. "Its how we got here, so he can teleport us there." Percy turned to Loki with the best death glare that he could muster, daring him to disagree.

"Honestly, I want Thanos dead just as much as you Jackson, I will not pass by an opportunity to get it done faster," Loki said meeting the glare with his own.

"Do we have to hold hands?" Leo asked with a whine in his tone, almost hidden behind his panic.

"No," Loki said, causing Merida to flip him a rude hand gesture; after all that was close to what they had to do last time. "Though it makes it easier, I can do it without."

And like a flip of a switch and with no warning before, Percy felt the same nauseating feeling as the first time they had teleport and watched as the world once against decided to warp around him.


End file.
